Trouble In Paradise
by ella.lamb
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes, Grace Walker, Leonardo DiCaprio, Kara Danvers, Mon el and Barry Allen are planning a friends trip to Aruba. New and exciting relationships form but sometimes the past can't help but creep up on them, especially Klaus Mikaelson. Mikael. They planned to have a fun, relaxing trip, but what happens when they start dreaming of the future, a deadly one?
1. Chapter 1: Meet the gang

**AN:**

 **Backstory on this idea lol**

 **Hey so this is a story my cousins and I made up awhile ago! You know when your younger you tend to make up random games and pretend to be characters? Well we were bored and one of us said to pick a random character to play as and an imaginary friend/boyfriend so we did. I chose Caroline, my cousin Calyn chose Gypsy (eventually moving to Kara Danvers but thats not till later) my cousin Julia chose Grace, a character she made up who is played by Phoebe Tonkin and my brother Aidan chose Barry Allen. I chose Klaus as a boyfriend, Calyn chose Cisco (and Mon el later), Julia chose [young] Leonardo DiCaprio and Aidan chose no one (he's a 12 year old boy he doesn't care lol) Yeah so then we made up this whole thing where we go in the backyard and get stranded on an 'island'. Then I was like "hey guys why not we make this a multi fandom story?"**

 **And here it is.**

 **They all have their super natural abilities, so like vamp hybrid DC stuff.**

 **Heres some character info:**

 **Julia: Grace Walker**

 **Love interest: [young] Leonardo DiCaprio**

 **Powers: vampire and hybrid (descendant not original; will be explained)**

 **Ella: Caroline Forbes**

 **Love interest: Klaus Mikaelson**

 **Powers: Vampire and original hybrid**

 **Calyn: Gypsy and Kara Danvers**

 **Love interest: Cisco and Mon el**

 **Powers: vibe/supergirl and Mon el powers (lol idk I never watched the show ! )**

 **Aidan: Barry Allen**

 **Powers: Flash**

 **Basics you need to know before the story starts:** **These people are neighbors that live in the same apartment building a few doors apart, like the show** ** _friends_** **. Leo and Grace live next to each other, Klaus and Caroline live next to each other a few doors down from Grace and Leo. Barry lives downstairs. They're planning a trip to Aruba for a friends trip.**

 **Klaus's history in this is a little less horrific, he wasn't as deadly as he is in the show. I characterized him different, he's more insecure now. The reason will be explained but lets just say someone close to him died.**

 **Yup lengthy authors note but its worth it**

At Grace's apartment

Grace was inside her apartment sitting at the glass table overlooking the busy New York City beneath her. She had her laptop sitting on the glass table in front of her and her phone resting parallel to it. It started to ring and she reached over to grab it.

"Hey Caroline," Grace greeted into the phone. "Whats up?"

"I was just calling about the trip," Her voice was high and peppy. Classic Caroline.

"I was just planning it out now, just as you called, which is not creepy... Wanna come over? It's harder talking on the phone and you live a few doors down. If you're not busy, that is."

"Yeah you're right, I'll be there in a few."

"Kay see you."

A few minutes later

Caroline pushed open the door to Grace's apartment.

"Hello there," She smiled as she entered, her wedged heels clicking against the floor.

"Hey there!" Grace turned back to her laptop as Caroline came up next to her, placing her jacket on the back of a chair. "Okay so I was doing some research on things to do in Aruba, and I found a lot of cool things."

"Really?" Caroline sat down next to her. "Like what?"

"Well I logged onto trip advisor earlier because I was confused on what we were actually going to do besides relax and swim at the house, so I found some things we could actually do."

"Let's see then."

"There's all of these ATV/UTV off-road tour things on the beach that brings you around Aruba… You ride the cars and it's like a grand tour."

"That's cool," Caroline said looking through the pictures. "One summer my friends and I went to the Outer Banks in North Carolina for a week and we rode a pickup truck down the beach, this reminds me of that."

"That sounds fun, I did something like that down in Florida when I was visiting my grandparents."

"Where?"

"Miami beach. We road these these mini car things down the shore and kept sliding because the waves were always under the tires," Grace explained. "We should do something like this there because it's getting amazing reviews, plus with out group we can make an adventure out of it."

Caroline looked at the reviews on one of the tours Grace was looking at. "Yeah, we just need to check with the others," She grabbed her bag from the back of her chair and pulled out a notebook and a _bunch_ of colored pens, like a lot.

"What the hell are you doing?" Grace said confused.

"Writing down the top ten things could possibly do there."

"But we don't know if we're definitely doing these things…"

"I know, but I'm going to make a list of possibilities and then make a new list on what of those possibilities we are actually going to do," Caroline explained quickly, opening one of the pens. "Then we'll calculate the prices and write them in different colors and add up the total. Plus we need food, and clothes and gifts."

"I think you just killed my mind."

"I am OCD crazy," Caroline wrote on the paper.

 _Things to do in Aruba_

 _1.) ATV/UTV off-road tour down the beach_

 _Option 1: Aruba ATV tour: Natural Pool, Baby Bridge, Alto Chapel_

 _Cost: $80_

"You are nuts Care," Grace rolled her eyes and continued researching.

Later

"Okay so here's the list of things we can do," Caroline said finishing the last few words.

"That's so extra," Grace muttered rolling her eyes and scanning over the paper. "But it's cool and gives us the info that we need."

Caroline laughed, taking in her 'hard work' and closed her notebook.

"Hey Care?" Grace asked.

"Yeah?"

"I just had an idea."

"What is it?"

"We leave early tomorrow morning, so why not tonight everyone comes sleepover and we can all go together to the airport?"

"Yeah that's a great idea!"

"Come here tonight at five ish?"

Caroline turned and looked at Grace. "Yeah sure sounds great."

"Did you figure out who your plus one is yet?"

She sighed, "Well it would be pretty bad if I didn't know who it was by now, being we leave tomorrow… but yes I did."

"Oh?" Grace grinned.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "It's not like that, and I haven't even told him yet."

"So it's a him?"

Caroline's eyes got wide. "Don't get the wrong idea Walker!"

"Well I've never see you totally giddy over a guy before… not that you really are now but you seem totally embarrassed."

"Well the same thing goes to you!"

"Hey, I have a friendship that's evolving!" She exclaimed dramatically.

"Yeah I know! You've said that so many times."

"Well I feel it happening this trip."

"So he's your plus one?"

"Yes he is."

"Is he cute?"

"Oh yes, is yours?"

"Grace, I don't like him like that! But yes he's so pretty I want to cry," She mumbled that last part with a soft laugh.

Grace grinned. "I'll see you later Caroline."

"Bye Grace," Caroline laughed and she started to close the door.

"I can't wait to meet him!"

Caroline slammed the door shut.

With Caroline

Caroline walked to her apartment, which was like, less than ten feet away. She was unlocking her door when she heard her friend inside the apartment next door. She re-locked her door and went over to his. She knocked and adjusted the bag on he shoulder. "Klaus?"

The door opened, revealing him. "Hello love," He smiled. "What brings you here?" He gestured for her to come in.

She walked through the door and threw her bag on the island in his kitchen. His apartment was like her second home. She stayed there a lot of nights with him, they spent time during the day there and sometimes before they do something they would go get some blood bags inside.

"Nothing much, I just needed to talk to you about a few things."

"Go for it." Klaus said sitting in a reclining chair. The chair rotated so he moved to face her instead of his tv. His apartment was similar to hers, just the features were walls were crimson red and not white like hers was, the carpet in his sitting area was white while hers was red. Opposites, wasn't even planned. The recliner in his sitting room was leather brown and the couch was a grey blue. The TV was huge and high definition, when she would stay over his place they would watch the TV all night long. Those things were in the left corner of his apartment and to the left was the rooms. There was his room which was the first one down the little hall and the one parallel to his room was the bathroom. After his room was the guest room and across from that was the small laundry room. When you first walk in to your right is the kitchen. There was a granite island in the center of it and the cabinets were made of cherrywood. The fridge was jet grey steel and the floors of his apartment was a smooth cherrywood that matched the cabinets. Caroline sat on one of the barstools at the island.

"I've told you about my friend Grace, right?"

He nodded. "She's come up in some conversations, yes."

"Well, I'm going on a trip with her and a boy that lives on another floor of this building named Barry Allen. She's bringing her friend, who I so think she likes, you know like, like likes, I think she like, likes him," He got the point. "Okay so anyway, she told me to bring a plus one, and since you're here... why not?"

He grinned. "Is Caroline Forbes asking me to go on a trip with her?"

"Yes I think she is."

"Where to, love?"

"Aruba, it's really beautiful there, there are the pretty beaches and clear water, the fancy restaurants and cute hotel rooms. There's the amazing food, the fun activities and oh oh! There are tours that you can take on ATV's and UTV car things to tour Aruba..." She rambled, trying to sell the deal.

Klaus sat there amused, watching her as she kept rambling and twirling her hair without knowing. "Oh and I made a list," She pulled out her list and flipped to the page. "See see! It's an organized list of all the activities that are possible to do there within a reasonable and bearable distance of our house."

He stood up and looked at the list. He sighed. "I'm sorry love I cant."

Caroline's face fell. "Why not?" She was trying to hide her disappointment, he knew that, she knew he knew that. He saw it in her eyes, her disappointment. A smile grew on his face. She looked up at him. "What are you doing to me Mikaelson?!"

She playfully hit him on the arm.

"Just making sure you aren't just filling me in last minute."

"I'm not! I've been thinking about it for a while..."

"I believe you sweetheart," He said. "Now when's the flight?"

"Tomorrow morning...at like i don't know 5 am…?"

"Wow okay, I'll go pack."

"I'll help! You know I love packing!"

"Don't you have to pack yourself?"

"Klaus, do you not know me at all?" Caroline said. "I packed a week ago!"

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Is that why you've been wearing crappy clothes all week?"

"You call this crappy? Whenever I come over at night you're wearing just sweatpants and a baggy shirt, sometimes not even a shirt," She said disgusted... maybe. "Which is totally hot," She played.

"Well it's night time, so sleep clothes, and love, I know," He grinned, playing along. He had a big ego, most of the time that is, or maybe just around her.

"Still…"

He rolled his eyes and ran off into his room. "Hey wait!" Caroline ran after him. _

In Barry's apartment

Barry was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling. He realized something, he hadn't packed.

And they're leaving tomorrow.

For Aruba.

Crap.

He sped off of his bed and frantically gathered something to pack.

"Caroline is going to kill me for having a messy bag," He panicked.

Caroline is literally a neat freak. She packed almost a week ago and he hadn't even started yet. Grace even texted him earlier that she made a giant list in color pen of things to do in Aruba.

Barry sped around his room and threw clothes into his bag. The end result was a mess, clothes everywhere and cramped into tight corners.

What would Caroline do to him? Kill him? Pssh no! He's the Flash!

Oh crap maybe she would.

He tried to rearrange his clothes to at least make them neater. He heard a knock at his door.

"Come in!" He yelled. Grace walked into the room. "Hey Grace."

"Hey Bar," She noticed his suitcase. "Woah she's going to kill you!"

"You don't say!?" Barry sighed.

Grace rolled her eyes. "I don't care, she's your problem but I had an idea."

"What?" He stopped and sat on the bed.

"Everyone thats going on the trip will come over to my place tonight with everything they're bringing. We'll all sleep there for a few hours and then go to the airport."

"Sounds great." Barry smiled. "What time?"

"Four thirty," She grinned.

"That's a weird time."

"I know," She said. "Bye Barry see you later," Grace left the room. She said the party was at 4:30 because he's always there a half hour late, so if he is, he'll be on time.  
_

Caroline

"Hey Klaus?" Caroline said organizing his bag.

He walked out of his closet and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. "Yeah?"

"Grace told me that today at 5 she's going to have everyone going on the trip come over, so that includes you."

"I'm not the most sociable person love...you know that."

"I know that, Klaus, but they're great and she really wants to meet you…"

"Well I knew it was going to happen eventually, of course I'll come."

"Yay thanks!" Caroline beamed as she organized more of his clothes into his suitcase. "She said to bring all of your stuff, we're going to sleep there till we leave in the morning."

"And what times that again?"

"5:00 am," He groaned in response. "I know how much you hate mornings but you have to deal with it. You can sleep on the plane."

"I can't sleep with people around me, its weird."

"Well you sleep around me."

"No, not really, I'm always up before you."

"I know, but last time you came to my place for a sleepover you fell asleep watching the office with me and you didn't even know."

"You saw that!" He got all defensive. "I thought you were out! So I didn't fight it as hard!" He was embarrassed.

"I wasn't, I was testing an experiment because I saw your eyes falling shut," She teased. He didn't say anything. "Come on Klaus, I didn't even see your face, you were turned to the side and your face was in the cushions." Not gonna lie, it was pretty disappointing to her when she saw it that night.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"How did you think that blanket got on you?"

He froze and looked at her, then his head fell into his lap and he let out a groan. Caroline laughed.

"You know you sleep talk, and snore really, really loud Klaus like a _monster truck_.." Caroline paced around the room, teasing him. He laid back on the bed and covered his face with his hands. "And your mouth hangs open with droll!"

"Stop!" She turned back to kneel on the bed facing him. He peeked his eyes through his hands. "Wait you're teasing me right?"

"Yes with that last part, I did put that blanket over you though," He sighed. "Well you have to get over that pet peeve, we're going to be staying in a small house, you're going to have to share a room with someone."

His eyes got wide. "What?"

"I'm sharing with Grace," He sat up and looked down at his hands and she could tell how weird he felt. "God you're just so easy to mess with today!"

He snatched his head up at her. "You were joking?"

"Yes, you're sharing with me," He let out a sigh of relief. Caroline stood up. "But seriously Klaus, you need to get over that. I'm your best friend, I wouldn't make fun of you," She smiled warmly and walked out of the room. "And if you think you look weird or snore or something dumb like that, which I'm sure you don't, I'm sure you're adorable and any girl would want to see it. Hey I can be your test dummy," She teased, wanting to see that utterly vulnerable Klaus herself.

"Funny… maybe one day." He stumbled for words. "Care, what time again?"

"We have to be there at five, and since you don't know where there is, i'll come by here around 4:45."

"Okay great." He smiled.

Caroline nodded and walked out the door and to her apartment. _

With Grace

Grace walked out the doors of her apartment building and hailed a cab. She loved living in NYC, the tall buildings and chaotic streets. She got into the cab and watched the streets pass by. She paid the man and walked out into the crisp winter air.

She was excited to meet Caroline's "friend," and she was excited for her to meet her "friend." She wondered what his name was.

Grace walked into the supermarket to grab some last minute things. She grabbed some snacks for the plane, trail mix, popcorn, goldfish, pretzels. She grabbed candy like sour patch kids, swedish fish, gummy bears, gummy worms, gummy things... lots of gummy things. She grabbed some drinks like fruit punch, iced tea, lemonade cans, etc. She also grabbed some 'just in case things,' like bandaids, cold medicine, an allergy medicine. She was all set. She went to check out when she saw someone she knew, it was him.

"Leo!" She called once her bags were checked and paid for. He turned around.

"Hey Grace," He smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Last minute shopping." She held up the bags. "Why are you here?"

"Same as you," he held up his bags.

"Are you ready for the trip?"

"Yeah I was just grabbing some last minute things for tonight."

"What's tonight?" Leo asked.

"Right I was coming over to tell you after shopping, I'm having everyone over that's coming on the trip tonight to sleep over so we can all leave in the morning."

"Sounds great, what time?"

"5:00, you can finally meet the people I've been telling you about."

"That girl Caroline? And that boy Barry?"

"Yes, and Caroline's bringing a plus one, Barry is a loner so he's not… at least I think…. he did mention something about bringing his friend Crisco once but I don't know."

"Sounds great Grace," Leo smiled at her.

"See you at 5?"

"I'll be there."

Grace smiled as she walked out the door, feeling Leo's eyes on her. _

Caroline

Caroline walked out of her apartment and went over to the stairs. She walked down the first flight to the next floor below her. She found the apartment she was looking for and banged on the door.

"Barry!"

He opened the door within a second. "What?" Flashes of electricity faded out around him.

"I want to make sure that you packed."

His facial expression went blank. "U-um yeah sure, just come on in Care," He stuttered, opening the door fully so she could walk in. She walked passed him and went into his room, where she saw his suitcase on his bed, closed. She unzipped it and everything exploded out of it.

"Oh my god BARRY!" Caroline shrieked.

"Sorry!"

"I asked you to do one thing, keep your bag neat. It's not that difficult, you fold all of you pjs in one corner and then all of your bathing suits in another, your casual t-shirts in another, your dressy shirts in another, your casual pants near your casual shirts, and your dressy pants near your dressy shirts. You put your delegates in the zippers on the top part of your bag, along with toilet trees, like shampoo, razors, toothbrushes, toothpaste, floss, deodorant, soap, because you don't want to use the nasty hotel ones, you know, stuff like that. Then you fold your socks together and put them near your delicates and you're done! See it's not that hard, my god Barry," she ranted while pulling all of his clothes out of his bag. "You don't just throw it all in there."

Barry process what she said, well, most of it. "Caroline you're doing it again, speaking another language."

Caroline looked at him. "I'm tidy okay?"

"You're crazy, okay?" Caroline rolled her eyes.

Ten minutes later

Caroline was done with Barry's bag. "See? Better?"

"It's better now that I know you're not going to kill me."

Caroline laughed. "You're coming tonight right?"

"Yup! 4:30."

Caroline looked at him confused. Ah, Grace. Barry's always late so she told him 4:30. "Yes, see you at 4:30 Bar!"

"Bye!"

With Klaus in his apartment

Klaus laid on his stomach on his bed and looked at his laptop. He scrolled through things to do in Aruba. Caroline had told him that they were staying in a beach house in San Nicolaas, Aruba. There was a pool in the back with lounge chairs by it's side. There were palm trees hanging around by the pool and in front of the house. Inside was nice, there was a kitchen with a granite island in the middle. An oven, stove and microwave was all added along with the oak cabinets lining the outline of the kitchen ceiling. The floor of the kitchen was made out of big off white tiles, that color coded well with the brown cabinets and the jet steel fridge. The house had three levels and an elevator. There were steps in the front that brought you up to the middle floor, which was all bedrooms. There on that floor was also the washer and dryers, and all of three bedrooms. Then of you follow the stairs up from that floor, you get the living room. The living room is shared with the kitchen and one master bedroom. There was a porch that wrapped all around the house. There were couches in the living room and a big TV, and a table to eat at. The bottom floor, which you can also access from the doors in the front, led to the "basement," which wasn't really a basement. There was a pool table inside and another bedroom. It was more like the hangout room, at least that's what it seemed like. There was another TV, not as big as the one upstairs and a leather couch. There was a sliding glass door that led outside to the porch and some outdoor showers, along with the pool.

He started to think about how things were going to work. He's not the most social person out there, so he didn't know how he was going to be around Caroline's friends. He wanted to meet them, but he knew his insecurities would get in the way. Klaus Mikaelson, the thousand year old hybrid, nervous to meet his best friend's, friends.

Klaus closed his laptop and turned to lay on his back. As long as Caroline was by his side, he knew he had nothing to worry about. She knew how he was around people.

He turned his head and looked at the picture on his nightstand. He propped himself up on his elbow and leaned closer. He stroked his thumb over his brothers face. Elijah. He died a few years back, Caroline was there to pull him out of his grief. Klaus had stayed hidden for those years following his brothers death, he started to go mad. He would have the worst nightmares every time he caved into sleep, which was _very_ uncommon for him. He never really slept much before Caroline came into his life, he would always be exhausted and have dark circles under his eyes. His sister, Rebekah, would always call him out on it. Most nights, he would sit on his floor with his head in his knees, wishing he would have done something to bring back his brother. It just was weird to let people see the vulnerable side of him, since he always kept his guard up for Elijah's killer. Caroline helped him with that. When they met he was in some of his darkest stages, but she pulled him out of it, she was his light. One of the things they did was have sleepovers, Klaus would open up to her and then they would watch some movie all night and eat food. He wanted to make a good impression when he met her friends, she's been the only person he's cared about for a while besides his sister and maybe younger brother.

Klaus sighed and put his laptop on his nightstand. He looked at the time on the TV cable box and saw that it said 1:30. Caroline would be here in three and a half hours. Klaus got up and put his suitcase and some extra necessities by the front door so he was all ready to go when Caroline came. He left out a pair of clothes to wear for later, and a pair of shoes and black socks. He grabbed a backpack and put some blood bags, a sketchbook, pencils and other drawing materials, and a book. He knew he wouldn't be sleeping on the plane, so he didn't bother getting a headrest that he had stored in the linen closet. He added a few things and zipped up the bag putting it next to the suitcase by the front door of his apartment. Klaus was up all night last night drawing and catching up on TV shows that Caroline kept nagging him to watch, so he was exhausted. He laid back down on his bed and since his apartment was freezing, he got under the blankets. He opened Netflix and watched a an episode of a show called friends since he heard it got good reviews and then continued to watch The Office from where he and Caroline left off a few nights before. The episode was called The Dinner Party, he remembered some of it, it was really cringey. Jim and Pam were going to Michael and Jan's (their boss and his girlfriends) house for a dinner party with their friends Angela and Andy. It was so uncomfortable, Jan was listening to this horrible music and dancing weirdly, they were playing charades. Michael kept rhyming the names of the things he got, not playing the game right. He got Arnold Schwarzenegger and said Parnold Wchwarzenegger… dumb stuff like that. Then he said his name is Tom and he goes on a cruise… it was Tom Cruise which was really obvious. Michael wasn't really that smart in the moment. Jim caught on, so the next round he said, he yelled Tom Cruise instead of who he was actually describing. It was all jumbled. They all sat at the dinner table, Michael and Jan had been fighting and it was awkward for the rest of the people in the house. Dwight, another coworker, showed up with his girlfriend, which wasn't his girlfriend, she was his old baby sitter. He wanted Angela, the girl there with Andy, to think he came with someone. That's why Jan got mad at Michael, she didn't like Dwight at all. Pam and Michael thought she poisoned the food so Pam didn't eat it, along with Jim, but Michael still did. Michael and Jan quarreled and ended up breaking the "plasma TV" and one of Michaels trophies, a Dundie. "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Michael yelled. He went onto the next episode, expecting to get tired soon enough, and hopefully get a few hours of sleep before tonight and the plane ride tomorrow.

Leo's apartment

Leo unlocked his apartment door and closed it behind him. He kicked off his shoes and walked across the hardwood floor, sliding slightly because socks, and placing his shopping bags down on the black granite island in the middle of his kitchen. He opened the fridge, grabbed a blood bag, and sat on the couch. He turned on Netflix and watched The Good Place. The show made him happy, even when he was feeling down, but when he is already happy before he watches it, it makes him 10x more happy. His phone started to ring and he picked it up.

 _Grace_

"Hey Grace!" He answered.

"Hey Leo, just wanted to make sure you were coming."

"I am, I'm fully packed and organized. My clothes are separated into occasions and everything else is in the top part."

"Woah, you sound like my best friend Caroline Forbes."

"Does she have neurotic crazy OCD too?"

"Leo, it's worse than yours."

"Nothing is worse than my OCD Grace, you of all people should know that."

"Well you've never met Caroline Forbes."

Leo laughed into the phone.

"Is she coming tonight?"

"Yes, she's excited to meet you."

"Does she know…"

"What that you're a superstar turned vamp? No she doesn't."

Leo laughed again, "I figured."

"I have to go, see you there Leo."

"See you, and wait,"

"What is it?"

"I want to see inside of Caroline's bag, I want to see how she handles her OCD-ness."

"Is that a word?"

"I made it up, but it sums me up pretty well."

"And Caroline. You should see all of our bags. Barry, the one who lives downstairs, his bag was a mess and he feared his life there for a minute."

"He should, it's never okay to have a messy bag Grace."

Grace laughed. "Bye Leo!"

"Bye Grace," Leo smiled and hung up the phone. He opened his blood bag and propped his legs up on the table in front of him.

 **AN: So basically this was a meet the characters type thing, but its only the first chapter. Next time you'll find out some shocking news about Leo and Klaus. I randomly thought of that idea but it calls for better relationships.**

 **So Klaus described a house in this, the house they're staying in.**

 **I stayed in this house with the cousins I came up with this idea with in the Outer Banks, I know its not Aruba but I wanted to use a house I knew how to navigate through.**

 **Heres the link!**

 **vacation/all/detailpage/398/better-together**

 **I would suggest looking at it because sometimes it might get confusing! Espically when they actually get the rooms.**


	2. Chapter 2: On time

**AN: Here's chapter 2! This one is shorter because I wanted it to be left on a sorta cliff hanger... you'll see. There us some funny Klaroline stuff in the beginning when they're leaving and arriving.**

4:45

Caroline ran into her room and grabbed her passport. She groaned at how awful she looked in the picture. She stuffed it into her purse and ran out into the main room. Crap. She ran back into her room, her boots clicking on the ground and made sure everything was unplugged. She ran back out and made sure everything was unplugged in the kitchen, which it was.

"I already did this," Caroline said to herself, she had done it that morning. She grabbed her suitcase and put her backpack on top so that she could wheel it with the luggage. She took one last look around her apartment.

"Bye apartment! I won't really miss you, because I'm going to Aruba, but don't think I'm cheating on you with other apartments, because I'm staying in a BEACH HOUSE!" She said to herself. "I'm talking to my apartment, I've really gone crazy."

She flicked off the lights and opened her door. It clicked shut and she locked it with her keys. She checked the time and it was 10 of. She went over to Klaus's door, which was like ten steps, and pounded on it with her fists. "COME ON NIK WERE GOING TO ARUBA!"

She heard something fall inside of his room, crash maybe? He ran up to the door and, maybe forgot something so he ran back into his room. A minute or so later, he ran back out and opened the door.

"Hey Caroline," He said frantically putting on his right sock whilst putting on his left shoe. He was about to fall from having his leg bent up to pull his sock on and trying to shove his other foot into his shoes.

"Woah there," Caroline grabbed his waist and shoulders, which steadied him. He got his left shoe and right sock on, so he started to put on his right shoe. He finished and stood upright.

"What happened to your hair?!" She said touching the shaggy mess of short dirty blonde curls, which to her, was very attractive and cute, maybe hot, but she didn't need to tell him that.

He shrugged. "Do you need blood or something?" She asked.

"I had a few hours ago, I'm fine."

"Well I packed all the different types in a cooler bag, for you, me, Grace and possibly her friend."

"They're vampires?"

"Yes, well she is, I don't know about her friend," She studied him. "But really what happened to your hair?! And your eyes?" His eyes were slightly red around the edges.

"I feel asleep watching the Office," He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Well I need to fix that, we still have about ten minutes," She grabbed his hand and dragged him back inside his apartment. He spun on his heel and let her drag him into the apartment, grabbing the handle of her bag and letting it roll into the room.  
_

Grace

Grace went over and put out some bowls of chips on the table by the TV. She counted in her head how many people would be coming and how many blankets and pillows she needed to spread out in the living room. Me, Caroline, Leo, Caroline's friend, Barry.. oh and Barry's friend, Crisco? Plus his plus one, so thats 7. She grabbed 7 blankets out of the linen closet and set them on the couch. She also grabbed 7 pillows and put them next to the blankets. She was excited to meet Caroline's friend, Caroline's hot friend. It was about 10 of when she heard the doorbell ring. She vamp-speeded over and opened it.

"Hey Leo!" She hugged him. Caroline was normally ten minutes early, so she totally expected it to be her.

"Hey Grace!"

"Oh, champagne, thanks! You didn't have to do that." She read the label.

"On no problem."

"Party's here!" Barry speeded in holding donuts. Leo turned around to look at the new face.

"Grace why is no one here? Im a half hour late."

"No you're perfectly on time," She grabbed the box and set it on the island.

"You said 4:30."

"Yeah because I knew you would be at least a half hour late so that's why I told you the party started at 4:30, so you would be here, on time, at 5."

He pointed at her, "Smart girl."

"I just realized, Caroline isn't here, her usual is 10 minutes early."

Leo stood there uncomfortably, "Oh, god, sorry Leo, this is Barry Allen," Grace pointed to Barry.

"Hello Leo, i'm Barry."

"Hi Barry nice to meet you," They shook hands, Leo felt a little odd not being recognized right away, usually he was.

A few minutes of chatting passed before they heard a bang at the door. "Grace! IM SORRY! OH MY GOD I'M NOT TEN MINUTES EARLY! I HAD TO DEAL WITH THIS TRAIN WRECK!" Caroline yelled.

"Leo, be prepared to meet your OCD match, Caroline Forbes."

"I'm all ready, and I already sense it," He teased.

Grace went and unlocked the door. "Hey Care! Your la-"

"Late yes I know! It's not my fault! I stepped out of the door at 4:45," She rambled.

"It's fine, you're on time."

"Oh and I brought a movie!"

"What movie?"

"Titanic! I know you love that movie."

Grace cursed under her breath. Leo stepped back.

"Wait I know you..." Barry looked at Leo. He silently shook his head. "Grace makes us watch that movie all the time!"

"Hold on," Grace grabbed her bag and Klaus's bag, without realizing it was Klaus's and closed the door, pulling Caroline out into the hallway. She didn't even know Klaus was there, who just stood idly by and watched.

"Don't freak out Care," She said.

"Why..."

"Just promise?"

Caroline nodded as Grace took the DVD out of her hands. Caroline looked at her confused while Grace turned back inside. She looked at Klaus and shrugged. Klaus looked a bit bewildered and well, nervous, but confused as well. She grabbed his hand and let him follow her inside. Caroline saw her and Klaus's bag in the corner and she saw that Barry was already there, and her friend, she guessed because there was another bag.

Klaus followed shortly behind Caroline. Grace turned around and looked at Klaus. Her eyes got wide and her mouth dropped, he didn't notice because he was looking around the room. Grace whipped Caroline away and started to talk to her.

"Again?" Caroline whispered.

"Ohmygod _that's_ who brought?!" She smashed her words.

"Yes..."

"He's so HOT!" Caroline blushed and laughed. "What's his name?"

"Why not you ask him, but just one thing…"

"What?"

"He not the most sociable person, so make him feel welcome, but not overly welcome, because he was really nervous to come and meet everyone."

"Why is that? A man that hot should not have insecurities."

"Well he does, a lot and i'll tell you why later."

"Uh sure," Grace walked away and up to Klaus. "Hello!" She smiled.

Klaus turned around. His hair was still shaggy because Caroline couldn't manage to fix it and frankly, she didn't want to.

"Hello," He smiled. She turned to Caroline as if to say, holy crap his accent is the hottest thing ever.

"I'm Grace," She held out her hand.

Klaus hesitated but shook her hand. "Im Nik."

"Well hello Nik nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"I've heard a lot about you too, love."

Caroline ran up to Klaus's side. "He also goes by Klaus, or Niklaus."

"No not Niklaus, I never liked that name. My 'father' gave me it and he was a rather awful person… so just call me Klaus, Nik if needed."

Grace's face went blank. "N-niklaus…?" She's heard the name before, from Leo. She tried to hide her concern.

"Yeah I know, its a weird name so thats why I go by Nik or Klaus."

"I call him both," Caroline said. "Nik when I'm really excited, like now, and Klaus when I'm everything else."

"It's different, but its cool," Grace smiled. Leo walked out of the room and into the main room. "Oh Caroline, Nik, this is Leo."

Caroline and Klaus turned around. Caroline's mouth gaped open. Grace mouthed to her, "play it cool."

"Hello," Leo smiled, holding out his hand. Klaus looked at him weird, as if he knew him, not just from TV, though.

"Uh... hi." Caroline shook his hand, a bit to aggressively. "Y-you're Leo DiCaprio."

"I know," He grinned. "I've heard a lot about you."

"M-me?! You've heard a lot about me?"

"Yes, by Grace."

Caroline's mouth gaped open. "It's so nice to meet you, Leo."

"Same to you Caroline, Grace says we have a lot in common."

"How so?"

"She says you have crazy OCD, like me."

"Ohmygod you have OCD?! Like crazy OCD."

"The craziest."

"No one is worse than her," Klaus chimed in. "Hi I'm Nik."

"Im Leo," Leo shook his hand. Caroline liked the fact that Klaus was warming up to her friends.

"Okay so I packed stashes of blood! A+, B+, A-, B- and o-Positive, o negative and o," Caroline announced showing them the cooler. "It's arranged into sections.

"It's so perfect," Leo said bending down to see the organized blood stash.

"We'll have it for the plane, and some of the trip, till we stop at a blood bank for more."

"Ew, I still don't understand how you all drink blood." Barry said plopping down on the couch.

"You're not a vampire?" Klaus asked.

"No, have you heard of the Flash?"

"The comics?"

"Yeah, but screw the comics, they don't know what they're talking about."

"So you're like a superhero?" Leo asked.

"Pretty much."

"Well just to be clear for the two new people in this room, I'm a vampire, Grace is a vampire, Barry is the Flash, which means he has incredible speed a bit faster than Vamp Speed, Klaus is a hybrid, part wolf and part vampire..."

Leo shot his head up when Caroline said Klaus. " _Klaus_? I thought his name was Nik."

"Well it's Niklaus, so I go by Nik, or Klaus," Klaus told Leo.

"You're a hybrid?" Grace hopped off the island and walked up to Klaus. Klaus started to feel weird and uncomfortable.

"Yes..."

"Excuse me for one second," Leo said and he ran to the bathroom. His face got paler.

"Grace what's wrong?" Caroline asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"N-nothing," Grace sped off to trail Leo. "MAKE YOURSELVES AT HOME!" She shouted from the bathroom.

Klaus looked down at the floor. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no, you didn't. I don't know what happened." Caroline put her hand on his shoulder. "Bar any ideas?"

Barry shrugged. "I've never met him in my life, except for in that Titanic movie."

"Thats where I know him from!" Klaus realized. Caroline laughed and brought him over to sit on the couch with Barry.

Grace+Leo in the bathroom

"Leo what the hell?!" Grace ran into the room. Leo was standing by the sink. "Why'd you run out? Caroline said he has problems warming up to people and I don't think that helped much," She crossed her arms.

"You know you've heard the name before Grace," Leo said, turning to look at her.

"Of course I know, Niklaus Mikaelson, but it doesn't mean that's him."

"Who else would have the name Niklaus?! _And_ be a hybrid?!"

"Some people could! Leo you never know!"

"But I do! A hybrid! Im a hybrid! Our father was a wolf, Grace."

Grace looked at him. "He's your brother."

 **AN: Plot twist? Maybe? Well Ansel apparently had another son in this story... How will Klaus react?**

 **Heres the** **house! Incase you didn't see it in the last chapter this will be the house they will be staying in! Link below, ill try to post it with each chapter**

 **vacation/all/detailpage/398/better-together**


	3. Chapter 3: Family convos

**AN: heres chapter three!**

 ** _Grace+Leo in the bathroom_**

"He is the half brother that I've been wanting to meet my whole life, the dangerous Niklaus Mikaelson."

"Come on he looks harmless!"

"He's a _original_ Grace," Leo said running his hands through his hair. "He is part of the first ever family of vampires."

"It's fine, he won't hurt you."

"I know… but then again you never know. I've heard the legends before, they've killed."

She grabbed his hand. "Now come on, it's time for you to meet your half brother Nik."

Leo sighed and looked into her eyes, finding trust swarming in them. Grace still held a grip on his hand as she opened the bathroom door and they both emerged into the living room.

Caroline sat up. "Whats going on?" She mouthed to Grace, Leo's gaze rested on Klaus who was talking to Barry by the kitchen island.

"Leo just met, well sort of met, the person he's been searching for his whole life."

Klaus heard Grace's words and got up to stand with them with them, alongside Caroline.

Barry followed Klaus. "Do you mean me? Because I'm a hoot," Barry grinned.

Leo shook his head and his gaze directed to Klaus.

"Me?" Klaus was taken aback, he saw something in Leo's eyes, something familiar. When he first saw him earlier that night he knew that something was off.

"You know that you have a brother right?" Leo got up the courage to say.

"Yeah I know, _Elijah_ , Finn, Kol and Henrik…" Klaus responded warily.

"No… not from Mikael's bloodline."

"How do you know about Mikael," Klaus was serious now, his eyes fell flat and his face was stern. That name was like a disease for him, making him sick with every syllable. Caroline touched his arm reassuringly, knowing how much that name gets to him.

"I know that he's your _step_ father, and that your mother had an affair with someone else, a wolf, named Ansel."

"And how might you know this?" His tone was still serious.

"Because Ansel told me," Leo let the words roll off his tongue. "He's my father too."

Klaus didn't say anything, he scanned his mind for words. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly parted in shock. Caroline grabbed his forearm with, now, both hands, and stroked her thumb in patterns around his soft sleeve.

"A-Ansel had another ch-child?" Klaus stuttered in shock, his old mood now fading into a more shaken up one.

"You didn't know?" He shook his head. "I've been looking for you for practically my whole life."

"You have?"

Leo nodded again.

They stared at each other.

"Well this is awkward," Barry butted in.

"Really Barry?" Grace scolded.

"Right now?" Caroline rolled her eyes, still clinging to Klaus's arm as she gave Barry an annoyed look.

"Sometimes I wondered if Ansel ever did have another child, or for that matter one before I was born," Klaus admitted.

"You did?"

"Yup," He shook his head."I wondered what that person was like, if he or she was brave and bold, or a coward… and I could tell that you, you are no coward," A smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"How can you tell that?" Leo asked, loosening up more.

"You told _me_ of all people, and didn't chicken out."

Leo laughed. "I've heard the stories about you…" Klaus's brief smile faded and his eyes hardened again.

"He's changed," Caroline said right away, not wanting anyone to think the worst of the man she brought on a friends trip with them. He's good and changed at heart.

"Even if he didn't change, he would still be my brother, well, half brother," He grinned, a smile playing on his lips again.

Klaus's cold eyes grew warm again as his mouth gaped open at this new achievement. Leo walked towards him and gave him a hug.

This was very difficult for Klaus, Caroline knew it. Ever since Elijah passed away he felt utterly alone. His sister was off in Europe with a man named Stefan Salvatore, Caroline's best childhood friend, though Caroline didn't know that piece of information. She knew that Rebekah was traveling with her lover, just not that her lover is her childhood best friend. His other brother Kol, was off somewhere in the world, and his other brother, Finn, died, but they weren't really close. Plus their families youngest, Henrik, was killed when they were younger along with their first born Freya, who was taken by their aunt. Caroline thought as she smiled at the sight before her. Basically everyone of his siblings are dead except Rebekah and Kol who are traveling.

"Why not we give them some alone time," Grace suggested, walking into her room. Barry and Caroline followed.

"Ansel told me about you…" Leo started.

 _"HE IS SO HOT!"_ Both girls screamed from inside, knowingly talking about each others guests. _"RIGHT!?"_

 _"Oh my god shut up!"_ Barry whined in protest to being locked up with two giddy girls. _"I'm going to leave now if you keep girly talking."  
_

The boys out in the main room raised their eyebrows at the squeals and smiled in satisfaction.

They sat down at the kitchen table. "He told you about me?"

"Yes, he told me that he had an affair with someone named Esther Mikaelson. He told me that he had a kid with her but Mikael, your step father," Klaus cringed at the name. "refused to let you stay with him, so Esther took you."

"How many years after were you born?"

"I was born around the same time as you, maybe a year or two after, Ansel was kinda a stud," He joked.

"So we're around the same age… just over a thousand?" Klaus said with an amused voice. "But are you somehow an original…? I know Esther only turned us."

"No, but I'm a full fledged hybrid."

"I'm glad I'm not alone."

"Me too, what about your other siblings? I would very much like to meet them one day."

Leo noticed Klaus tense a bit at the mention. "Rebekah, the only sister alive, is off in Europe with her lover, or she was… I heard she got a job somewhere."

"A job?"

"Rebekah has always wanted to go travel and be more human like… I guess she has settled for a summer job."

"Do you keep in touch?"

Klaus nodded. "My youngest brother, alive, Kol, is somewhere out there doing whatever Kol does these days."

"Do you keep in touch with him?"

"Not as much as my baby sister, but sometimes sure."

"What about Elijah? In the stories I've heard about your family Elijah was always marked as the nobleman who stayed true to his word… unlike his brother," Leo grinned.

Klaus didn't answer, his already ocean eyes turned from water to ice once again. He just looked at his hands as his mouth parted slightly.

Leo then came to his senses after 40 seconds of silence. "I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean to—"

"No, its fine," Klaus interjected. "You couldn't of known. Elijah was the one who kept me in check, without him I would go mad, and I realized that only a year before he died."

"Were you guys separated over the centuries?"

"I wasn't close to them. I put them to sleep many times, which is a nicer way of saying I stuck daggers in their chests to keep them safe… they hated me for it but got over it as the time passed. A few years ago, we all reunited and we weren't okay at first, but we started to realize we couldn't live without each other. We managed to cope when our oldest brother Finn, died, but there was a tiny piece lost of our lives."

"That's awful, I can't imagine what it's like to lose a sibling."

"Well I've done it four times."

"Four times?"

"Henrik, our families youngest was mauled by wolves when he was only an early teenager, that's what made our mother and Mikael turn us into immortal vampires. Plus, Freya, our oldest sibling was taken when she was 5. Mikael grew to hate everything after his favorite daughter left his life," Leo stayed quiet, taking in all of this information. "Elijah, well, that was the worse for me."

"When did it happen?"

"A few years ago. He was the only one that was here for me all the time while our other two siblings were off traveling."

"So he was like the only person who kept you sane?"

"At the time yes," Klaus nodded in agreement. "But he was killed, and it was all my fault."

"What happened?"

"Mikael happened."

"What did he do?"

"Well, Elijah and I had lived in the same apartment in London, but when Mikael found us we fled," Klaus said. "He managed to find us after years of hunting. I told Elijah I would be back by 10:00, then we could hang out. I was a little bit late… It was about 10:30 when I managed to leave, but, I was suddenly knocked out."

"Knocked out?"

"Yes, by Mikael," Klaus continued. "I was knocked out cold, he snapped my neck and then threw me into a nearby alley. Then he went to our apartment, found Elijah and killed him, to punish me."

"Why punish you?"

"Because I'm an abomination… a bastard. I'm not his son, so he hates me."

"So he killed your brother just to torture you?" Klaus nodded, not letting the light tears in his eyes spill. "It wasn't your fault Klaus."

"It was. I told him I would be back by 10, it was 10:30 when I left. If I left at the right time, Mikael wouldn't of snapped my neck and Elijah would be here right now because I would been able to stop it."

Leo hesitated, feeling sorry for his loss. "I'm so sorry,"

He shook his head. "Yeah, well after I woke up in the alley I rushed back to warn Elijah but when I got there, the white oak stake, the only weapon that could kill an original, was laying on the floor covered in blood and he and Elijah were gone. Mikael had left a note saying this was my fault," Leo took in the information. "I moved out of our apartment in London, then I moved around a bit and ended up here. I was haunted in my dreams and with hallucinations. It was like if you had a werewolf bite, except the nightmares and the visions you see during the day were your dead brother instead. After I found that he died, I was very dysfunctional, a worse monster than I ever was."

"How did you manage to get a grip on reality?"

Klaus chuckled. "Actually, when I moved here, Caroline was in the place next door to me. She heard the pain I was in and the things being thrown around my apartment 24/7. She became my friend, and she's what changed me. I don't have those nightmares anymore, only dreams of reuniting with my brother one day. Well, occasionally some slip in."

Leo smiled. "I'm happy you found someone that changed you, she seems lovely."

Klaus blushed. "Yeah well, you didn't really meet her yet, she's something amazing." _

Barry, Caroline & Grace in Graces room

Barry had his ear pressed up against the door and Grace and Caroline sat on the bed. They were listening to Klaus and Leo's conversation. Barry needed to be near the door because he doesn't have vamp hearing like the rest.

"Sucks to be you Barry," Caroline said laying on her stomach.

"Well I don't need to feed on blood like you."

"It's not too bad," Grace said. "It's actually pretty great."

"Yeah because you can actually stand being around it."

Caroline heard her name mentioned. _"She's something amazing,"_ She heard Klaus say. She smiled. Grace hit her side.

"Thats your man," She whispered.

Caroline rolled her eyes, but the smile stayed plastered on her face which was now blooming with roses.

"Is your bro-mancing over yet?" Barry moaned from inside the room.

"I can quite literally hear your eyes roll!" Caroline yelled, using her vamp hearing intently.

They heard them sigh, _"Yes!"  
_

The three emerged from inside of the room. Klaus and Leo were sitting on barstools at the island. Caroline could tell Klaus was intimidated by all of the people entering again.

"Leo has been looking for you for a while now," Grace said approaching Klaus. "Im so happy he found you." She went to hug him.

Klaus flinched the moment she wrapped her arms around his neck, he hugged her back with a genuine smile. Caroline also smiled at the fact that he was getting along with her friends.

"Okay so it's a quarter to 10 and we have a very early flight tomorrow! So let's get cozy and watch some movies!" Grace unwrapped her arms from Klaus's neck, one still lingering as she shouted.

"They were talking for 5 hours?" Barry stretched.

"You were asleep for three of them," Caroline shot back, moving to sit near Klaus.

"I was?!" Barry said, shocked.

The girls nodded.

"We were not talking for 5 hours," Leo said looking at the closest phone around, Klaus's, which laid between them on the island counter.

"It's 7:45, Grace," Leo rolled his eyes, showing her the phone.

"What!?"

"It's been two hours and 45 minutes," Klaus said.

"Quick math, nice," Caroline grinned.

"It's not that hard, love."

Grace smirked at her friend when Klaus said "love".

"Well I was never in algebra," Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Neither was I," Klaus smirked. "Didn't have school."

"Yeah because you were born in viking times," Caroline muttered under her breath.

"Care, you should know better than to mumble stuff under your breath in a room full of vampires," Grace outed.

"And me!" Barry said feeling left out. "And the hybrids."

Everyone looked at him. "What?"

"Do you not know what hybrid is?" Leo asked.

"No..."

"It means part werewolf and part vampire…" Caroline said.

"WEREWOLVES?! THEY EXIST!?" Barry screeched.

"Yes!" Everyone said in response.

"What has our world come to?"

"Vampires, witches, werewolves, hybrids, originals, metas, Flashes…" Caroline said replaying her words in her mind to see if it sounded right. "Wait you're a meta… never mind scratch that."

"Okay so you guys can claim your spots on the couch, or the floor if you wish," Grace told them, holding her arm out welcoming them to her sitting area.

"What are we going to watch?" Caroline asked, walking over to the couch.

"Didn't you bring Titanic?" Leo smirked.

"I'm still freaking out that you're here and miraculously my best friends half brother..." Caroline said. Everyone sat down on the couch, Klaus next to Caroline, Leo next to Grace on the other part of the couch and Barry on the reclining chair.

"Grace told me that you have OCD," Leo looked at Caroline.

"It's awful, she's nuts," Barry rolled his eyes thinking back to earlier when she almost killed him. "She almost killed me."

"I didn't almost kill you…" Caroline looked away because Klaus said something to her.

Barry looked at Leo and shook his head 'yes'. Caroline knew what he was doing, but chose ignored it.

"Please Leo, tell me your suitcase it packed and not a mess, like everyone else's was before I got to it," Caroline pleaded.

"It's probably more organized than yours," Leo grinned, knowing that comment was going to eat at her.

Caroline pretended to be hurt and put her hand over her chest. "That's not even possible."

"Challenge accepted," Leo got up to go retrieve his bag from by the door. Caroline sped off of the couch with speed and got there before Leo even reached the door. Everyone else on the couch adjusted themselves so they could see the incoming OCD war. Caroline and Leo unzipped their bags in sync and opened them up, the back part hitting the ground with a thud.

"We need judges!" Caroline yelled. Klaus sped over, followed by Grace and Barry. They sat on the ground by the door and observed the bags. They were both made for perfection. All of the clothes were organized into occasions. Socks and delegates were in the pouch above the rest and the toiletries were there too. The three examined the bags while Leo and Caroline looked at each others.

"They're both perfect," Grace admitted.

Barry sighed. "Crap, there's two of them."

They laughed. "Well you can do a tie breaker, see whose backpack is more organized," Klaus suggested, pointing over to their bags which were on the ground behind them.

They both grabbed the bags and opened them. Caroline's laptop rested at the back of the bag, followed by a kindle. Grace, Klaus and Barry noted the size order. .

Leo's bag had less stuff in it so the "Judges" picked Leo's bag. Caroline by not means happy at the fact that they picked him because of the lack of stuff in his bag making it look neater.

"Hmm, I say Leo," Grace said slowly and surprisingly. Barry joined in agreeing even though if Leo's bag was sloppier he would still choose him because he didn't like the fact that Caroline would win, because she has threatened to kill him for not being neat. Ever since Barry and Caroline met, they have bickered like siblings. Their first fight was about detective work, since Barry was a former detective and Caroline had studied it before, some heated battles have erupted.

"That's not fair, he has less stuff in it," Caroline wined.

"I think yours is great, love," Klaus grinned and brushed his hand over her shoulder.

"Well too bad," Barry said pushing Caroline's buttons. "It looks neater."

Caroline's was obviously annoyed because she was stories directly at Barry while everyone else was trying to comfort her. Should she attack head on? Or from behind? But, right before she could attempt, the door blasted open. As a cold breeze blew on them.

 **AN: So this chapter is mainly about Klaus and Leo... didnt expect that right? They're brothers, well half, Leo is Ansel's son. I made this up in the development of this story because my cousin and I wanted our boyfriends to have equal parts... sometime like that.**

 **Next time it's a bit of a movie night :)**

 **And who is it that is 'crashing' the party?**

 **Oh and we heard a bit about Elijah and the rest of Klaus's siblings... So Elijah died which plays a big part in this story. This is one of the main reasons why Klaus is so messed up.**

 **Heres the link to the** **house they'll be staying in!**

vacation/all/detailpage/398/better-together


	4. Chapter 4: Sleepover night

**AN: Heres chapter 4!** **New characters!**

"Don't worry, everyone! The day is saved! We're here!" Cisco announced walking through the door with his arms open.

"Just ignore him. We got lost in the multiverse and it took a while to find our way back...plus he made us stop for intergalactic churros," Gypsy said with a smirk on her face as she pushed past Cisco.

"Well I'm SOrrY that I have a human condition called HUNGER! Not all of us work for an agency that requires you to not eat!" Cisco fired back.

"Actually, we get full meals at the agency," Gypsy crossed her arms and looked at Cisco playfully. "You just have no eating pattern and eat everything in sight. If those fake hot-dog statues with faces on them had flavor you would probably eat them too!"

Caroline, Klaus, Leo and Grace looked at the two new faces in shock, who were they? "I thought you said that these were the only people coming..." Klaus whispered into Caroline's ear.

"I didn't know about them, I knew some guy named _Crisco_ was supposed to come…" Caroline whispered back.

"Well a heads up would've been nice," Klaus mumbled.

All of a sudden Barry fell to the floor laughing. Cisco looked astonished and put his hand to his chest at the name he was called. Gypsy tried to hide a giggle but failed. Crisco? No, Cisco.

"So who are these people?" Klaus asked Grace.

Grace shrugged. "A while ago Barry told me that his friend Crisco was coming, but I don't know if this is him or not...Barry it's Crisco like the butter brand right?" Grace asked Barry.

"CISCO, I SAID CISCO!" Barry was tumbling on the floor laughing at this point and Caroline wanted to pound him even more then she already did.

Cisco put his hand to his head and sighed. "I'm Cisco, hi," Gypsy cleared her throat. "Oh and this is Gypsy, my girl-fr my friend, my friend," He covered, face brushing pink.

Gypsy looked away sheepishly and went over to the group. "Hi I'm Gypsy, nice to meet you guys," She shook Grace's hand.

"Hey guys, I'm Grace, this is my apartment," She let go of Gypsy's hand. "This is Caroline," Caroline stood up and smiled. "This is Caroline's boyfriend Klaus," Grace smirked causing them to roll their eyes.

"Im not her boyfriend, but I'm Klaus," He smiled. Gypsy noticed the accent and looked at Caroline with a smrik, already seeing the connection.

"I'm Leo," Leo smiled and went to greet her.

"THE Leo?! As in, Leonardo DiCaprio!?" Cisco freaked. "OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD! GYPSY! It's freaking Leonado DiCaprio! You were AMAZING in Titanic! Ohmygod! I have SO many questions!"

Gypsy sighed, shaking Leo's hand. "Hi Mr. DiCaprio. It's an honor to meet you," She then turned to Cisco and said, "See that Cisco, THAT is how you meet a new person. No matter if they are a celebrity or not."

Leo sighed in shock, letting out a small laugh, and walked backwards, tripping over a chair that magically appeared. Klaus laughed.

"Really?!"

"It's brother bonding," He grinned.

Leo shook his head, squinted his eyes sarcastically, got to his knee and uprighted the chair Klaus made him trip over.

"I'm Barry nice to meet you," Barry joked. Cisco chuckled and brought Barry in for a hug.

"How have you been Bar?"

"Good, I've been good Cisco how bout you?"

"I've been doing great!" He said pulling away from his hug. "You remember Gypsy right?"

"Of course hey long time no see," Barry smiled at his old friends.

"You guys know each other?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah we worked together, or we still do but were on breaks from work," Barry explained. "Our work was pretty tough and since the major problems were solved, we needed a few vacation days."

"Or years…" Cisco finished.

"Oh that makes sense," Caroline nodded, before pushing Barry to the ground.

"Ow what was that for?!"

"You didn't tell us other people were coming!"

"Well sorry!"

"Okay come in guys!" Grace welcomed. Gypsy and Cisco walked into the room and left their bags by the door with the rest.

"We're going to settle down and watch a movie. "

"I vote Titanic," Cisco said quickly.

"I BROUGHT IT!" Caroline chimed in and grabbed the movie. Leo sighed and stomped over to the couch, sitting as far away from Cisco as possible.

"Leo have you seen your own movie?" Gypsy asked.

"I mean no, I find it weird to see myself on TV."

"Really then why are you an actor?" Caroline asked.

"I enjoy it," He smiled.

"Okay everyone sit down on the couch!" Grace sat next to Leo and the movie started. "But I think we're going to have the boys sleep out here and the girls in my room!"

Caroline looked at Klaus who nodded at her saying he's fine with it. Caroline smiled at him, happy that he was warming up and not quiet and awkward.

"Sounds great," Gypsy smiled. "Thanks again, I feel bad for bursting in, we thought you guys knew."

"I did but I guess it slipped my mind. You guys are welcome anytime."

"So Gypsy, Cisco, what are your powers?" Leo asked.

"Oh em gee Leonardo DiCaprio is talking to me..." Cisco said under his breath.

"I'm a vampire Cisco… I have like, super hearing."

"He knows my name!" Cisco awed.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Okay I got this, Leo, he will warm up promise," Gypsy explained. Leo nodded in response. "We vibe."

"What's that mean?" Klaus asked, joining in on the conversation.

"It's kinda like teleporting, but with more energy, and more emotion," Cisco explained.

"We are able to vibe to other planets, like I'm not from this earth," Gypsy said.

"Really?!" The group gasped, minus Cisco and Barry.

"Other earths exist in this universe. One has vampires," Gypsy said.

"There is a planet full of people like us?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, except they're not as nice as you. They're evil, their skin is crusty and it looks like they're fake. It's almost like they're zombies, but not. They're more durable than a zombie, but less durable than you," Gypsy explained.

"Speaking of vampires, are all of you vampires?" Cisco asked.

"Well sort of..." Caroline answered.

"I'm a hybrid," Klaus told them.

"Isn't that a car?" Cisco narrowed his eye brows.

The rest sighed and Klaus answered. "It means that I've got some vampire, I've got some wolf.."

"Y-You're a werewolf?"

"Me too," Leo put up his hand.

"Woah..." Cisco leaned back onto the couch, his mind blown. "People say you never age Leo, I guess they were actually right."

"I always found that statement pretty ironic, for that reason exactly."

"But I'm an original, which means I can't be killed by anything but a special stake that is obliterated off the face of this earth," Klaus informed the newcomers.

"Im also his brand new brother!" Leo announced.

"My mind was just blown," Gypsy said.

"We'll explain," Leo said..

Everyone was caught up on each other's lives so Grace walked over to the DVD player to put in the movie.

Leo groaned. "Come on get over it," Grace playfully hit him whilst sitting down next to him. The screen lit up with the Titanic intro.

"It's about 10:45 right now, so we'll watch this movie then go to sleep, if we're still up by the end of it," Grace told everyone. "It's a pretty long movie."

"We know you've made us watch it like a billion times," Barry groaned.

"Now you know why," She smirked.

 ** _Past 12 am_**

Everyone's eyes were trained to the TV.

"You know Leo," Caroline said, breaking the hours of silence.

"Hm?"

"You could've done that another way."

"I know right!" Grace jumped up.

"There would be no remembrance if Jack didn't die," Leo explained.

"Yeah but, they would live happily ever after," Caroline pouted. Caroline adjusted herself so her head was leaning on the couch near Klaus's legs. He saw that she looked uncomfortable so he grabbed a pillow and put it on his lap. He tapped her shoulder and started to pull her up onto the pillow that was resting on his lap. Grace smiled at her friend when she saw Klaus's gesture. Caroline felt his warm hand drape over her shoulder. She smiled at buried more into the soft pillow, and cherished this small moment they had shared.

 ** _2:10 AM_**

The end of the movie came slowly, they all wished that Jack was still with Rose and Leo just rolled his eyes again and tried to explain over and over the true meaning of Jack's death.

The ending was Caroline and Grace's favorite part, when Rose finally died and reunited with Jack and their titanic peers in the afterlife. The kiss they shared was magical and they only hoped that they would have one epic romance like that. Well Grace actually did, she had Leo by her side.

Caroline smiled at the ending and then looked up from her place on her lap at Klaus. His eyes were still looking at the screen, it was as if he was mesmerized by the movie. His thoughts were dancing in his mind.

"You. Are. Amazing," Cisco said, annunciating after every word.

"Thank you... Cisco," Leo flushed, still slightly weirded out by his _constant_ fan-girling.

"That's enough fan-girling today Cisco," Gypsy rolled her eyes.

"Okay guys I thinks time to get some sleep," Grace yawned.

"Our flight leaves at 7:00 tomorrow, so we have to be up by 5, out the door by 5:30, be in the cab by 5:37 and at the airport by 6:00 sharp. Well if things go bad, say we should leave around 6, a half hour late, then be at the airport by around 6:45, that should still work out but we would be rushing. But we are still leaving at 5:30," Caroline spit out in her normal neurotic matter.

"You were rehearsing that in your head, weren't you," Klaus pointed out.

"What are you talking about Mikaelson?" Caroline mocked.

"Were you?"

"I totally was."

"I was thinking the same thing!" Leo piped up, earning a laugh from the crowd.

The room was quiet and mostly everyone was asleep. Barry was in the reclining chair, Grace and Leo were on the pull out bed, Gypsy was lying at the foot of the pull out bed, Cisco was sprawled out on the floor, no surprise there, and Klaus and Caroline were on the other part of the sofa, the part that doesn't pull out into a bed. Caroline was curled up on one end, while Klaus was on the other.

Klaus smiled at Caroline who buried her head under the blanket and kicked him with her fluffy socked foot accidentally.

Klaus pulled out his sketchbook and his phone for light. He sketched the pencil on the paper whilst looking at the girl on the sofa next to him.

Klaus paused his artwork for a moment to go and grab blood from the cooler. He didn't want to wake anyone up so he sped over there silently. He unzipped the top slowly and grabbed his favorite, B+, which was also Caroline's favorite. He zipped the bag back up and turned around. He nearly fell to the floor when he saw someone standing behind him.

"Sneaky much?" She smiled.

"Love why are you up?"

"I felt you get up.. maybe it's instinct," She let out a cheeky grin. "Are you really not going to sleep?"

He popped open the top to his blood bag. "Nope."

"You have to get over that."

Klaus shrugged and went back over to the couch. she followed closely behind. Klaus put his sketchpad away now that she was awake, and took out his laptop, the bright light of the screen making them cringe.

"Are you going back to sleep love?" He asked. she was watching his movements. She shook her head no.

"I will if you will..."

He grabbed his headphones and held one of the earbuds up to her. She smiled and took it, gradually putting it into her ear. She did this thing with headphones where she would wrap the cord around her ear for more support because they would always fall out. Klaus plugged in the wire and opened up his laptop. He typed in the Netflix URL and hit enter. The black screen with the red bold words spelling out 'Netflix' popped up. He logged into his account and hit The Office. They continued to watch and tried to contain their laughter, trying not to burst and wake the whole apartment up. Their faces were close together so they could share the headphones. His laptop was resting on his lap so she moved closer to him on her stomach, catching the earbud before it fell out of her ear, and put her arms under her chin so it was propped up to watch. She was partly on Klaus's leg again causing him to smirk at the movement. They cringed when the people of the office were trapped downstairs and Toby, the one everyone hates and the one that likes the girl in the main ship on the show, put his hand on her leg. Everyone looked at him, her boyfriend, Jim, and the rest of the office. Toby got up an ran, deciding not to wait it out and just run home, hoping the locked fence of Dunder Mifflin.

 ** _Gypsy_**

 _Gypsy woke up with a start and looked around, scanning her surroundings. Where was she? She was in a house, she knew that. It was a familiar house and she was holding a glass of champagne. Cisco walked into the room, his face being illuminated by the glow of the candles.  
_

 _"Cisco?" She said with a confused tint to her voice.  
_

 _He just smiled at her.  
_

 _"What is all of this?" She asked looking around the room. He kept his cheeky smile plastered on his face. He got in front of her and bent down, on one knee. She knew what was going on. She wanted to protest, but something in the back of her mind said to just let it be.  
_

 _He pulled out a small black velvet box and opened it up revealing a shimmering diamond ring that stung her eyes.  
_

 _"I have had the honor of meeting you, being with you, and loving you Gypsy. You have been the most important thing in my life so far, and my life has been weird, but great. You make it so much better and without you I wouldn't want to live…."  
_

 _His words mushed together in her mind, he was proposing to her? They just broke up!_

 _"Will you do me the honor in being my wife?"_

 _Words wouldn't come out of her mouth. "C-Cisco… we just broke up… t-this"  
_

 _"What w-when…" his face went blank and he looked as if he never knew of their breakup._

 _The tension stopped when he started to scream like crazy.  
_

 _"Cisco?!" Gypsy panicked, not knowing why he was screaming like he was in pain. His eyes were lifeless and his body fell to the floor. His once beating heart lay on the table, blood soaking through the wood, staining it red. Tears fell from her eyes and she went over to him, not knowing how to react._

 _"You should've said yes..." A mysterious, raspy voice came through her ears. Her world went dark, the only thing to be seen was a man with a demon look in his eyes._

Gypsy jolted up from her spot on the pull out bed and tried to reacquaint with her surroundings.

The room and it was dark, except from the glowing light of Klaus's laptop, and he and Caroline watching it, laughing quietly. Caroline noticed her out of the corner of her eye. She took the earplug out of her ear and whispered something to Klaus. She managed to get up and make her way over to Gypsy.

"You okay?" She whispered.

Gypsy nodded. "J-Just a bad dream..."

Caroline motioned her head to the side. "Come with me."

They both got up, Caroline looked at Klaus one last time, but his attention was focused on The Office. They scurried quietly over to the bathroom and locked themselves in.

"You okay?" Caroline started, her mind wanting to speak in a hushed voice because she's been doing it for so long making it come out all wonky. Gypsy didn't seem to notice, though.

"You can't tell anyone this..."

There was a knock at the bathroom door. "Forgetting something?" Grace's voice came through the door. "Or someone!"

Caroline opened the door then looked at Gypsy. "Can she be here?"

Gypsy nodded.

"Lets go into my room so we don't wake anyone up and are in something other than a… a bathroom," Grace grabbed the girls hands and led them to her room.

"Why are you guys having girl talk, without me?" Grace started.

"I had a really weird dream..."

"About what Gypsy?"

"Cisco."

"Why about Cisco?" Caroline asked.

"You guys can't tell anyone this... but we dated."

"I kinda figured that..." Grace said.

"You guys look well together…" Caroline added.

"That's not the point. We broke up, and I'm not saying why. But I had a dream where Cisco was proposing to me, there was a table set with flowers and candles. I was confused because we had just broken up, but maybe, I don't know, it was something for the future?" She paused. "It was weird because his house was almost the same, it had out pictures hanging on the walls and everything…but anyway, he got down on one knee, I didn't object because... well I'm not going to talk about it, but I told him it wasn't right, we just broke up. He was confused but then his face went totally blank. His heart was ripped out of his chest…he fell to the floor dead. It was so, so real."

The other two girls took in her words. "Who killed him?"

"It was some man. He had thin dark curly hair and had dark scruff around his lips.. His voice was raspy and his glare was heated. It was terrifying."

"That's how Klaus describes his step father. He was ruthless, he even said his eyes were always full of fire and rage," Caroline described.

"Who knows, maybe it was the same person," Gypsy tried to let out a laugh, but it came out weak.

"That's terrifying Gypsy," Grace put her hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Yeah well, we have an early flight to catch tomorrow so why not we get an hour or so more of sleep," Gypsy said, getting up from Grace's bed. "I'll get over it, I promise."

The other two girls followed. She still seemed off, though. It's like that dream drilled deep into her mind, which it did, but it was something else. It's effecting her differently. They kinda figured she is with Cisco, or she was with Cisco. They're relationship seems really strong, but good thing they are still friends.

The room was still silent and they girls retired to their spots. Before sitting, Caroline glanced to the cable box underneath the tv and learned that it was 3:00 AM, so, they still had 2 hours. She rounded the couch corner to where Klaus was and she saw that the Office was still playing but he didn't look up at her. His elbow was on the arm of the couch and his face was propped up in his hand. She smiled because she saw his eyes were _finally_ closed. But then, they opened again slowly. He noticed her presence. He shifted the laptop and gave her her earbud back with a slow smile.

Gypsy almost stepped on Cisco while returning to bed, but that still wouldn't wake him because he was a heavy sleeper. She curled under the blankets but didn't fall asleep right away, the dream still lingered in her mind. Normally dreams come and go in a second, but this, this was sticking around for a while and she knew it.

Grace stumbled onto the pull out bed and looked at Leo. His head was buried under the pillow. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight. She curled up near him, daring to move closer and eventually fell asleep.

 ** _4:00 AM_**

Klaus and Caroline were almost done with season 4 of The Office, when he noticed she was fast asleep on his lap. He rubbed her arm with the back of his thumb, wishing he could do this when she was conscious without it being strange and out of place. He watched how her long, golden locks fell over her closed eyes. He smiled, thinking back to the day they met and how happy he is that he didn't scare her off. The big bad hybrid is best friend with peppy, OCD crazed, baby vampire.

"I knew it," someone whispered causing Klaus to look up into the darkness. "I knew you had a thing for her," Leo said. He started to get up and make his way over to the other couch. Klaus couldn't move, he just simply unplugged his headphones and closed his laptop, therefore quenching the last of the light that shone in the room.

"OW!" someone jumped up suddenly. "What the hell!?" Cisco whisper shouted. Leo stepped on him.

"Sorry!" Leo whispered back.

"Is that Leonardo DiCaprio...? Gypsy….?" Cisco mumbled before falling asleep once more.

Barry got up as well to see what was going on, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Is he okay?"

"He'll feel it in the morning," Leo said to Barry. Leo sat on the couch next to Klaus who was sitting upright, and Caroline who was curled up next to him with her head on his lap.

"Can't sleep?" He asked Klaus.

Klaus rubbed his eyes. "Oh I can, I want to, but I'm not."

"Why not?"

"Well I'm scared that if I go to sleep, something similar to what happened with Elijah will happen again, except this time I'm actually in the room and not at a bar. Someone would get hurt or taken without me knowing."

"So you like to keep watch."

"Yes when people are around I feel the need to protect, but then again I just feel weird being that vulnerable around people because I've spent centuries being the one everyone feared, but I met _her_ and not that all changed." He looked over at Caroline.

"I get it," He understood. "You're paranoid."

"Thats what Caroline says, I tell her she's crazy."

"Shes not, you could let up once and a while, we're here now to help."

"I know but—"

"Klaus you're in a room full of supernatural superheroes, I think we're pretty protected."

"Y-yeah." Klaus looked at the time and it was 4:15. "Why not you get a little more sleep, we can continue this chat in the morning."

Leo smiled. "I'm so happy I got to meet you, Klaus."

"Me too Leo," Klaus smiled back warmly.

 ** _4:50  
_**

Klaus had his laptop open to The Office again, except he didn't want to continue without Caroline, so he watched some earlier episodes like the Dinner Party again, the basketball game in the first season, the office olympics, the Dundies, Beach Day, some of the best. He was currently watching Beach Day when staying up all night really was starting to hit him. He tried to move around without waking Caroline, who remained still, so he would stay awake.

_ ** _4:57 AM_**

Caroline opened her eyes slowly, batting away the remainder of sleep from them. She noticed that she was still on Klaus's lap, not so secretly loving the fact that he didn't push her off. She did felt his hand on her back, the warmth seeping through her thin PJ wear. She saw that his laptop was still out so she looked at the time by moving the mouse to the top of the screen so the pop up thing came down. Gotta love Macs.

4:57, great. She started to stir and she turned onto her back. She looked up at Klaus. His eyes opened again but was being forced shut, like there were tiny anvils hanging from his eye lashes. She took an earbud out of his ear so she could watch the show. He didn't really seem to notice, though. Caroline put her hand on Klaus's knee and rubbed it with her thumb. She wished she could do that anytime she wanted….

Alarms started to ring around the room with various ringtones. Klaus flinched and jumped up at the noise and his eyes were wide and the other earbud fell out of his ear causing him to narrow his eyebrows in confusion. Caroline had to bit back her giggles as she still rubbed his knee with her thumb.

Everyone slowly started to get up and let their eyes adjust to the dark room. Some groaned at the early hour but Caroline, a known peppy morning person, got right up and ran to get ready.

"Ow my back!" Cisco complained. He had slept on the floor, in an odd position…. And may of been stepped on, once or twice.

"You shouldn't of slept on the floor Cisco!" Gypsy scolded, groaning at the early hour.

"There wasn't anywhere else!"

"There's plenty of room up here!"

"Who wants coffee?!" Caroline shouted, jumping up, very peppy.

"Why are you such a morning person?" Grace whined covering her face with a pillow when Caroline turned the lights on.

"Because before I was a vampire I was head of almost every committee in my hometown, so I always needed to be up and out early every morning."

"That's a sad life," Leo murmured into his pillow.

"Such an over achiever..." Klaus mumbled.

"It was fun, but the morning person thing just stuck with me," Caroline turned to the coffee pot. "So who wants coffee."

They all raised their hands.

 ** _5:25 AM_** _  
_

It was five of, so the slow ones were frantically getting ready. Caroline, Leo, Grace, Klaus, and Gypsy were waiting at the island for the two others, who laid on the couch longer, got ready.

 _"Slackers," Caroline thought._

Caroline's legs dangled off the side of the island she was sitting on while Klaus leaned against it with his arms crossed over his chest. Grace was in a similar position as Caroline while Leo stood against the door. Gypsy was standing in the middle of the room, pacing as they waited for the two sluggers.

"Barry, Cisco come on!' Caroline shouted, getting antsy at the time.

"We don't have to leave for 5 minutes!" Barry shouted back.

"Yeah well it's better to be early than late!" Leo came back.

"Im here!" Cisco ran over and put his bag down, marking that he was before Barry. Barry is the Flash, the fastest man in the whole world. How…?

"But I'm the Flash what the hell!" Barry trudged over.

"You're not the Flash in the morning..." Caroline smirked.

Barry rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Okay let's go," Grace hurried, opening her apartment door. "Bye apartment!"

"Hey I said bye to my apartment too!" Caroline squealed. "I told it that I wouldn't cheat on it with other apartments."

"BECAUSE WE'RE STAYING IN A BEACH HOUSE!"

 **AN: So there's chapter 4!**

 **IT'S GYPSY AND CISCO !**

 **Next time: arriving at the airport with 2 OCD maniacs is never a good thing, but its a fun things to read and write! The will land in Aruba in the next chapter.**

 **So Gypsy was the first dream victim... trust me there are more to come. I have a lot of the story already written because I started it way before I got this account so thinking chapter wise I probably have like 25 chapters written but un edited so far. 73,000 words? Can that be translated to chapter language? Lol whatever but unfortunately we say goodbye to two characters next chapter... its not like a death or anything just an um... crisis? Don't worry they are mentioned throughout the story and the gang needs some advice to they go to them, or maybe they just get** **nostalgic**

 **Heres the link to the house they're staying in! I recommend looking at it because it will get a bit confusing. Plus if this story end up doing somewhat good (which it** **won't) I have many photoshop edits of these characters in some of the scenes from the story. Also, video edits on my youtube (southsidehybrids) btw if you go to my youtube and watch the edits of them comment and say you came from here! Also if you do, the second one has someone named Chris Pines in it, my cousin that chose Leo changed it for a while so when I made that video she wanted her character to be Chris... yeah complicated but trust me it was more complicated to write lol.**

 **vacation/all/detailpage/398/better-together**

 **(LINK^^^)**

 **Sorry for the long authors note! just a bunch of rambling :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Airport adventures

_**AN: Hey here's chapter 5!**_

 ** _As I added this to the doc manager I realized that its a pretty lengthy chapter but I wanted all of the airplane and airport_ _activities_ _all in one chapter._**

XXXXXXXX

They all squished into one car, Leo's. Leo was at the driver's seat while Klaus hanging on the passenger side. Cisco was complaining that he had to sit in the back-back, and not in the passenger seat next to his 'idol', and Barry was complaining that he didn't beat Cisco earlier in their morning race. Caroline, Gypsy and Grace were in the second row, and were perfectly content with it.

They drove to the airport, stopping every five seconds to sit in traffic.

"I hate traffic," Leo whined, throwing his head back against the seat.

"It'll pass," Klaus reassured his frustrated brother.

"We're behind on schedule!" Caroline panicked, leaning in between the front seats and pointing to her bare wrist as if there was a watch on it.

"Remember we made a backup?" Leo reminded her frantic brain.

"Yeah I know, but I didn't want to have to resort to the back up!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They pulled up to the airport and found a parking spot, quickly. They walked into the grand space of the airport and looked around. Busy people were flooding the floors and running to catch their flights.

"Come on guys!" Caroline started running.

"We're vampires we don't have to run!" Grace whined.

"Well we can't get lost!"

They went to baggage check and they put their bags on the moving conveyor belt, then headed upstairs to get their carry-ons inspected and go through security. They waited on the line for 20 minutes when Caroline checked the time.

"OH MY GOD!" Caroline screamed. She shoved the phone in Leo's face because he was the only one that truly understood.

Barry rolled his eyes. "Chill out, we're fine."

"SHUT UP!" Leo and Caroline yelled. Barry put his hands up in defeat as if he was waving a white flag.

Caroline conjured up an idea.

"Think about it Leo," Caroline started. "You are famous, you are hot," She could feel Klaus's eyes roll from behind her. "You can get us to the front of the line."

"That's a brilliant idea, and why, thank you," Caroline grinned and preformed a fake curtsy.

They walked up to the security guard at the front of the long line. The people waiting in line wanted to protest at the group walking in front of them, but they saw the leader, Leonardo DiCaprio. They also didn't want to mess with the creepy, yet hot guy in the back glaring at the people who looked at the pretty blonde in front of him. The girls gawked at the leader and eyed the other men following, jealous of the three girls in the group. Girls wanted pictures and autographs but Leo politely shooed them away. They reached the front of the line and the security guards eyes widened at the man in front of her.

"Hello miss, we are about to miss our flight... do you mind if we cut in so we would be on time?" Leo asked the girl with wide eyes.

The lady immediately shook her head yes. "Of course.. but can I please get a picture?!" She pleaded.

Leo wanted to protest but she was letting them cut, so… theres really no choice there. "Of course."

They heard some people from the like whine about them not being able to take a picture like the lucky security guard that picked the perfect hours that day to work.

The picture snapped and she let out a quiet, but noticeable, squeal. They went through the metal detectors to be inspected one by one. Leo was first, he slid off his slides and walked right through. He claimed his shoes and put them back on. Caroline was after him, she pulled off her Uggs and walked through, the cold floor seeping through her socks. Grace did the same as her, except she was wearing pink socks and her Ugg's were black and not beige like Caroline's. Gypsy went through and took off her leather boots, she was also wearing black socks so it looked like she didn't take off anything. Klaus went through next and felt violated taking his shoes off in public. He was wearing the same thing as Leo, slides and socks. Surprisingly, it's the new trend, and he just didn't feel like putting sneakers on that morning, plus walking on the cold, dirty, airport floor with bare feet, was just ew. Caroline and Leo's OCD-ness would certainly not approve. Plus, he usually preferred socks anyway. Come to think of it, Elijah would also pound him he went through and touched dirty germ filled airport floor with any part of his skin. Cisco went next. He took off his adidas and threw them through. He didn't realize it but that morning he had put on socks that were slippery, so when he walked through, he face planted. Barry followed, except he tripped right over Cisco.

Of course.

Grace laughed at them, knowing how typical it was, until someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around to see a familiar face smiling at her. It was Will, Will Gilbert, her high school friend.

"Will?!"

"Hey Grace!" He smiled. "I have something for you." He unzipped his bag and handed her an orange envelope. She eyed it suspiciously.

"What is this?"

"You need to open it in a time of distress. Don't open it otherwise, Grace, promise?"

"Uh sure.." She took the envelope hesitantly.

The man smiled. "Thank you, Grace." He brushed past her. _Okay... that was weird,_ she thought. She unzipped her bag and put the envelope in.

Caroline called to the rest. "Come on! We're going to be late!"

Everyone ran to where the plane was boarding. Caroline whispered under her breath, "D13, D13."

They reached gate D13 and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god we made it," Gypsy breathed. "Maybe if Cisco and Barry didn't fall we would still have time to spare."

"Hey come on!" Cisco crossed his arms.

"He's the one that fell, I was merely following him," Barry sipped his coffee. "And I'm the Flash I could of easily done this quicker.

"Thats what you said this morning…" Grace whispered to Caroline, a bit loud for Barry to hear.

"Okay I'm gonna pound yo-!"

"Hey where'd you get that?" Grace pouted casually, pointing to Barry's hands. In his hands rests a fresh cup of hot coffee.

"I have super speed."

"So do we," Caroline argued.

"Well not like me…"

"Well almost like you," They shot back.

They walked further into the gate and sat down in the the slick black seats.

"I just wanna sleep!" Cisco whined.

"You can sleep on the plane," Gypsy told him in a monotone voice.

"I have coffee to charge up," Barry bragged.

"Why do you brag so much?" Grace groaned.

"Because I can."

"It's like all the time Barry, it's annoying," Caroline added. "You brag about your science skills are how your speed is faster than vamp speed, and that you're better..."

"Okay I get it! And sorry I am faster than you, I am the Flash," He grinned sipping his coffee like it was fresh out of Jitters. The girls rolled their eyes for what felt like the millionth time in the past few hours.

"I wish I was like you," Cisco said causing them to all look his way. "What? I wanna be fast."

"You can like, teleport," Caroline said. Leo and Klaus looked at each other and quickly sped off without anyone noticing as they kept arguing over who was faster and Barry's bragging.

"The plane leaving for Aruba at 7:00AM will be delayed, we don't know how long but we'll notify you with further announcements," The over head announced.

"Come on!" Cisco said leaning his head against the back of his seat.

"Oh get over it! Why do you whine so much!" Gypsy groaned hitting his arm. "I knew this was going to happen."

"Because it's the only joy I have left," He looked into Gypsy's eyes, causing mini sparks to fly between their gaze. She looked back to the ground and blushed, feeling slightly guilty and really, really, awkward. "And, I just can." He added to cover what he just admitted. The others knew that that affected them, relationship wise, they weren't stupid.

"Were back!" Leo announced.

Caroline uncrossed her legs and sat up straight, looking to her side and finding Klaus's seat very much empty. "Where the hell did you two go?"

"To get coffee," Klaus said showing them the cup holders with six cups. Klaus handed Caroline one and she mouthed "thank you," while he retuned by mouthing, "you're welcome love."

Leo handed Grace one and she smiled and thanked him. He nodded and mouthed "No problem."

Leo handed Cisco his, expecting him to say something. "Oh em gee Leo is giving me a coffee."

Leo sighed. "Yes, yes he is."

Klaus handed Gypsy hers. "Thank you."

"No problem, love," He grinned.

"Klaus, Leo the plane is delayed," Caroline told them.

"So we didn't need to cut after all," Leo pouted.

"It was still fun…" Grace

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They still didn't know what time the plane was delayed to. It's been 45 minutes. Barry had his legs propped up on his bag and he was listening to music on his phone. Gypsy was looking at her phone and trying to ignore Cisco who fell asleep on her shoulder, but obviously she was freaking out, on the inside at least.

"Awww!" The girls squealed. Gypsy glared at them and they shut up. Klaus was drawing in his sketch pad and Caroline watched with an amused grin..

"I don't understand Klaus," Caroline started, moving closer to him. "I can't even draw a stick figure." She put her elbow on the armrest of his chair and her face in her hand.

"Well I've been around for a long time," He mumbled, continuing to sketch on the thick paper.

"Can I see some?" Leo asked.

Klaus nodded and started to rummage through the pages, skipping the ones he's drawn of Caroline since she was looking right at the book.

He flipped to show him a picture of Rebekah, his sister.

"Who is she?" He asked.

"That's my sister, Rebekah."

"She's beautiful," He said looking at the drawing of the girl.

Grace eyed Leo. She didn't like that every girl in the world adored him, the boy she maybe possibly could maybe like. She loved that Leo was a star and famous, but sometimes she wished he was just a normal guy, which he is, but he is extremely good looking and very, very famous. She'd be okay with if Klaus was famous, or even Cisco, or Barry and that girls would go head over heels for them, but Leo, her Leo… she just doesn't want to loose him.

She'll never let him know but, if he is ever sucked into the world of fame and becomes leaves them behind, that, that is her biggest fear.

"Yes, but she's a bit crazy," Klaus laughed as he started to turn the page. His face went blank and his body tensed.

"Is that.."

"Elijah," Klaus interrupted. "That's Elijah. My dead brother. I drew this before he died as a gift for his birthday, which was a week from the day he was killed. I never got to give it to him… I didn't know this was in here."

They studied the drawing of Elijah. The features on his face were smeared a bit, enough to make up his smile, but his body was covered with a perfect suit and his hands were at the collar. They could even make out the small ring on his finger, proving that Klaus paid attention to the little details. Caroline's mind drifted to something else, what if she did meet Elijah? Would he of approved of her? Would he like her? Would he appreciate her helping Klaus? If there is a such thing as an afterlife… if he watching over them? Klaus?

They were silent for a minute before Caroline slowly turned the page, Klaus wasn't paying attention because his gaze was locked on the wall in front of him. Memories were flooding his mind, stirring up things he didn't want rustled. Caroline looked down at the page she was turning and saw something. She took the book out of his lap and put it in hers, knowing Klaus didn't feel her remove it. Leo and Graces eyes followed the drawing on it.

"Oh my god..." Caroline muttered.

"The flight to Aruba will now be boarding!" A peppy girls voice came over the loudspeaker. Caroline quickly put the pad back on Klaus's lap and flipped the page back to Rebekah, not Elijah. She tried to play it off like nothing happened, she totally didn't just see a detailed picture of _herself._ Her hair perfectly cascading over her shoulders while the look in her eyes was one of pure beauty.

She snapped her fingers in front of his face, trying to get him to snap out of his gaze.

"The planes boarding," She told him.

He blinked twice, clearing any remains of the trance he was placed in. "Alright."

They got up and looked at Gypsy and Cisco.

"Stuck in a icky situation?" Grace teased, draping her backpack over her shoulder and gripping her fingers around the handle of her carry on.

"No," Gypsy replied sarcastically. "I'm perfectly content."

"I'll help..." Barry smirked. "CISCO THERE'S ICE CREAM OVER HERE!" He yelled on the top of his lungs, causing people from around to eye them weirdly. Cisco jumped up like a two year old.

"WHERE?!" He looked around and noticed that he was in an airport, and people were still looking. "Really?"

Barry shrugged. "The plane is boarding."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **On the plane 1st class seats**

"I've never been in first class before," Caroline awed, touching the seat as they walked down the aisle.

"I have," Leo grinned. The group looked at him as if to say _"you don't say Mr. Actor?"  
_

They were at the back in first class, achieving their own private little area because no one else took the empty seats around them. The seats were reversible to the group moved them to face each other. They were in rows of two, Klaus and Caroline sat next to each other while Leo and Grace sat across from them. Adjacent to them past the isle was Barry and Cisco and Gypsy.

"Enjoying yourselves over there?" Grace asked as she peered over Leo and saw the Gypsy sitting in silence while Cisco and Barry poked fun at each other across from her.

"Never better," Cisco grinned. Gypsy rolled her eyes but the smile was still plastered on her face.

"Ive never been on a plane…" Caroline mumbled.

Klaus looked to her with wide eyes. "What?"

"You've never been on a plane!" Leo said, astonished.

"No I mean I lived in Mystic Falls, Virginia. It was a very small town and it was hard to leave it. When we did travel we drove."

"You drove to California?!" Grace exclaimed.

"You went to California?" Leo asked.

"Yeah as a kid, I wanted to see Hollywood."

"I know the feeling," Leo grinned.

"Right Mr. Hollywood."

"So it took you days to drive there, right?" Grace asked.

"Yes."

"I feel bad for your mom and dad," Klaus smirked in his classic way.

"Why?"

"Because they probably had to sit through you singing and complaining the whole time!"

"Ugh you ass!" She playfully hit him. "Why did I ever tell you that?!"

"Because you love each other!" Grace teased.

Caroline glared at her while her cheeks brushed pink. "Because I'm just that awesome," Klaus grinned.

"Oh so theres that ego I love so much," She teased.

"Well, it slips out every once in a while."

"Well Grace told me something…" Leo smirked.

"Ive told you many things…. wait. Many EMBARRASSING things! No Leo!" Grace panicked.

"Spill Leo," Caroline insisted.

"When she was a baby she was running on the beach and face planted into the sand."

"Why?" Gypsy joined in from across the isle.

"Tell 'em Grace."

She pouted. "No, its to embarrassing."

"Grace…"

"Fine! I saw a hot boy…"

Caroline bursted out laughing. "Weren't you a kid?!"

"She was four."

That only made Caroline laugh harder. "A-any m-mo-ore?"

"Yes-"

Grace put her hand over Leo's mouth, making sure to shield the next words that might slip.

"Come on Grace, spill the juice bits of your childhood," Barry grinned. "We'll be stuck on this plane for hours."

"He's not wrong…"

"I'll tell another," Leo suggested, reviving a groan from the brunette next to him. "When Grace was eight she wanted to rebel."

"Rebel against what?" Caroline asked.

"School rules."

"Ugh Leo!" Grace face-palmed.

"So, she went into the bathroom and tried to escape through the windows above the sink…"

"Which resulted in me slipping on water and falling onto the tile floor, crying out for a teacher and being asked a million questions on how I managed to hurt myself… in a bathroom."

More laughter. "Okay lets switch now! Caroline your turn!" Grace turned the conversation around.

"What why me? I already went!"

"That was just one story, love. I'm almost 100% more you've told me more…"

"So Mr. Know-it-all, tell them one," She pouted.

She knew he didn't like being put on the spot, but he took this as an opportunity to grow more acquainted with the group. "Well, when Caroline was five years old she kissed a boy."

"What?" Gypsy gasped. "At three years old! I didn't have my first kiss till I was a teenager!"

"Well what you guys don't know is that I was crushing on this boy for a while before I kissed him so I was super excited…"

"But then…" Klaus added.

"But then I kissed him, he was surprised and I was embarrassed. Everyone in the class laughed and turns out I didn't like it as much as I thought… so he and I both yelled cooties and ran to the corners of the room for the rest of the day…. Yeah yeah bring on the laughs."

"Gypsy you go!" Grace said.

"Oh oh I have one for her!" Cisco stepped up. "When she first met me she was a badass who wanted to pretty much kill me!"

"What seriously?" Caroline gasped.

"Its true, I was there. Cisco was scared," Barry grinned.

"Was not!"

"You so were," Gypsy scoffed.

"No! I was scared that you would think I'm weak!"

"Well it was pretty much a fight for your life so you should've feared that…"

"Did you fight?" Klaus asked.

"A little… lets not get into that but when Cisco was born he threw up on all of the nurses!" Gypsy came back.

"Ugh! Well when she was a kid she almost vibed herself to space!"

"I was like four!"

"Leo share something now!" Caroline kicked his leg.

"Umm well thats a lot of years to cover…"

"Just give one, I'm sure Klaus is interested too," Caroline said.

"I mean anything to know more about you," Klaus said.

"Well I'll try to think of something embarrassing."

"I have one for him," Grace raised her hand.

"Oh?" Leo narrowed his eyebrows and looked to her. She moved closer and whispered something in his ear. "Ugh that story!"

"Yes come on!"

"Fine. When I was on set of the Titanic I may of well…"

"Fell into the water!" Grace bursted.

"What!" Caroline laughed astonished.

"You seriously fell into the water?!" Gypsy said.

"Yes… worst part of it is that it was my first day on set…"

"Bad timing mate," Klaus let out a chuckle and grinned at his brother.

"Fine, laugh all you want but Klaus, its your turn now."

"Bloody hell," He muttered. "To many years to recover, they all just sorta mush together."

"I know the feeling," Leo agreed.

"Well there has to be something," Barry said. "If you've been around a thousand years it means you have a thousand years of memories."

"Caroline can you think of anything?" Gypsy asked.

"Ummmmm…" She thought. "Wait yes!" She turned and whispered into Klaus's ear, just like Grace had done to Leo seconds earlier.

"Ugh no not that story," Klaus shooed her off.

"Come on!"

"Fine. When I was a child I was very much into painting…"

"Which he still is…" Caroline said, thinking back to the beautiful drawings she accidentally saw in his notebook earlier while they were waiting to board the plane.

"I snuck out in the middle of the night when everyone went to sleep to sneak around the woods to try and make new paints out of leaves and berries. I remember when I ran back to my siblings swearing I had just invented a new color."

"Turquoise," Caroline added, grinning at the thought of the young Klaus running home with a goofy smile on his face and claiming he just made a new color.

"Yes, turns out I didn't but I like to think I did. Anyway one time when I snuck out I didn't pay attention to where I was walking and well…"

"He got stuck in a net, a net used to trap rabbits and small animals," Caroline held in her laughter.

"I was probably about 12 years old and I was stuck up there all night with only the moon as a light source. I was in trouble, but man when my brothers found me the look on their faces were priceless," He chuckled.

"Wait, Klaus?" Leo looked at him.

"Hm?"

"I remember that…"

"What?" He looked his half brother in the eyes.

"One night I snuck out as well, I wanted to run away for a bit, I don't remember why but I knew I needed to. I remember hearing a snap somewhere and the rustling of trees. I tried to approach quietly and I found a young boy caught in a net. I had no idea how _stupid_ someone would be to get trapped in an _animal_ net," Leo empathized, earning another amused grin from Klaus. "But I ran home and got my—our dad to help. By the time I was back three other boys were there, helping you down."

"Kol, Finn and E-Elijah," Klaus recited. "Well I guess that saying is true, you learn something new everyday."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group shared more childhood stories. Funny ones from Barry, mostly about him learning his speed or being a young clueless child. It was almost like a game, just passing around in a circle till they exhausted themselves of information.

"We're currently experiencing some plane turbulence so don't panic, just put your seatbelt on please, thank you!" The flight attendants voice rang through the small plane.

"Is it going down?!" Caroline shuddered and gripped the seat's armrest tightly.

"Calm down love, its just turbulence."

"What the hell does that mean?!"

"Fell that shake?" Leo said. She did. "That is turbulence."

"D-Does it mean anything bad?"

"No," Klaus responded reassuringly. "You're a vampire, Caroline. I promise you're safe."

She nodded and sulked under her seat.

"I haven't been on a plane for a while either," Cisco said.

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"I'm just so used to teleporting everywhere I don't need it."

"I'm with him," Gypsy agreed.

"I don't need planes because of the speed, it might take a while but I can run anywhere I want."

"Even across water?" Klaus asked.

"Even across water."

"Yeah well our speed might not be as epic as yours, but we're still fast," Grace argued.

"Come on seriously? I can beat you any day!"

"Wanna bet!" Caroline and Grace growled causing a groan from the rest as if they were saying, ' _Seriously, this again!'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline reached under her seat and felt an eye mask under her fingers.

She pulled the string and wrapped it around her blonde head of hair. "Oh my god it's like were pirates!"

Grace did the same. "Care it's our childhood!"

"I was always the mermaid though…"

"No, you always wanted to be the mermaid but I was always lucky and picked the right straw."

"Oh right that's how it went," Caroline took off the eye mask and played with it in her hands. She grinned and put the eye mask on Klaus, ruffling his already ruffled hair in the process.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked putting his hands up in 'defeat'.

"Yes."

"Klaus I dare you to keep it on for as long as you can." Leo said, making up an unnecessary challenge, or in this case necessary. Somehow with them, anything became something fun. They always seem to be thinking of new, random things to have fun with.

He peeked his eye through. "I dare you too as well."

"Challenge accepted," Leo said as Grace put the dark mask over his eyes.

Caroline leaned over and whispered in Klaus's ear. "You're going to fall asleep with that on you know."

He shook his head. "No I wont love."

"Suit yourself." _Yeah. Right. You and you're big ego._ "Gypsy!"

"What?" She said from across the small isle.

"Have Cisco and Barry do the challenge too."

"What challenge?"

"The eye mask challenge," Grace chimed in.

"What the hell is that?"

"Have them take their eye mask from below them and put it on. Who ever takes it off last, wins," Caroline explained.

"What if you fall asleep?" Cisco asked.

"That's even better," Caroline answered.

The other two boys did the same as Leo and Klaus. Why did they make up the most random games? At the most random times?

"Wait what about you girls?" Barry asked.

"It'll mess up our hair!" Caroline pouted.

"Of course it will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were talking for a while about things they were going to do in Aruba, Caroline even told Leo about her list. He wanted to see it so bad but he couldn't because he was blindfolded, so she told him he could see it when he loses.

Caroline plugged her headphones into her phone and grabbed Klaus's eye mask from under his seat since he had hers on. Cisco and Barry were sleeping. Well, they didn't really have much else to do because Gypsy was in her own world and doing something on her laptop. Grace plugged in her headphones and grabbed Leo's mask from under his seat.

"Leo?" she whispered. He didn't answer. She smiled and then put the mask over her eyes settling into her spot next to Leo. Caroline looked at Klaus and he wasn't moving. His breathing was in sync, so that was good. She didn't want to bother him so she put her eye mask on, leaned her head against her head rest and listened to the music through her head phones.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _Leo_**

 _Leo woke up in an unfamiliar place. There was sand everywhere and the sky was filled with reds and purple. Leo stood up and realized that he was only wearing shorts. He continued to walk till he felt something cool on his bare feet. The ground was now snow and the sky was now a dark royal blue. The wind was whipping and he heard a gunshot in the distance and a girl scream.  
_

 _"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed.  
_

 _"GRACE!" He ran to the screaming voice. The atmosphere around him shifted into what seemed like different worlds. The northern lights filled the sky and the ground switched from rocks, to snow, to grass, to sand and to dirt. The snow pelted on his face along with autumn leaves and the summers golden sun rays. "WHERE ARE YOU!"_

 _"Leo!" She yelled in pain._

 _"I'M COMING GRACE!"  
_

 _The worlds still shifted but he kept his focus on Grace's panicked voice.  
_

 _"I'M GOING TO DIE! LEO PLEASE HELP! EVERYONE'S DEAD!" She pleaded, letting out a hoarse cry. He saw a hut in the distance. He barged inside and saw something he never thought he would see. His friends. Dead.  
_

 _Caroline, Gypsy, Cisco, Barry and... Klaus. Klaus was laying near Caroline on his back. His skin was desiccated and Leo felt something die inside of him. The brother he searched for for years was dead. He looked nearby and the girl from the drawing was lying there dead too. He saw four more people he didn't recognize._

 _"What is this..." Leo said with helpless tears falling down his face.  
_

 _Graces sobbing was out of control now. "Help me Leo!"  
_

 _She was tied up and shot, blood seeping through her shirt. "Oh no Grace no…"  
_

 _"He killed them..." She said, gulping for air.  
_

 _"NO!" Leo cried holding the girl in his arms.  
_

 _"We should've listened to him…"  
_

 _"To Who?! Who should we of listened to?!"  
_

 _"Dan—" Grace muttered before she passed out cold. Then, two men emerged. They were intimidating, around the same height and had the hint of the devil in their eyes._

 _"NOOOO!" Leo screamed._

 _Everyone was dead. Everyone he loved. His family._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline jolted awake at a slight shake of the plane. She didn't recognize the song that was playing through her headphones, meaning that she had dozed off for a while. She took off the eye mask she was wearing and put it on her lap, causing her hair to frizz. And Barry wondered why they didn't want to do the challenge!

She felt a weight on her shoulder and tried not to freak out when she saw Klaus's curly dirty blonde mess of curls through the corner of her eye. He fell asleep on her shoulder. Niklaus Mikaelson had fallen asleep on her shoulder!

"Oh my god," She whispered under her breath trying not to move.

"Awww!" Grace whispered while taking off her eye mask her hair falling in brunette waves down her back. Caroline looked over at her friend with a totally shocked expression.

"Ooh Caroline's getting it," Gypsy chuckled looking at her phone.

"Shh!" She hushed. Klaus's red lips were slightly parted, they quivered a bit. Caroline couldn't hide the smile on her face.

"Take a picture Care!" Grace urged.

"I can't do that to him…"

"Why?"

"He has this weird problem where he doesn't like sleeping around people. He claims that he needs to keep watch so that nothing bad happens in his wake. It all started after El-… never mind," She opted not to get into that right now. "That's why he stayed up all night last night and I think he did the night before too."

"He must be exhausted."

"I know," Caroline placed her hand on his knee and rubbed with her finger tenderly. His hair was touching her neck and cheekbone, itching at her skin. He adjusted himself so he was further upon her shoulder. She let out a quiet, muffled squeal of delight. She reached up and touched his hair with her other hand, running her fingers through his curly tufts.

"You like him don't you, like, like like him," Grace grinned causing Caroline to sigh. "Come on I'm your best friend."

"Yes...I do," She admitted. "Since I first met him I was intrigued."

Grace smiled. "I could tell."

"You like Leo, admit it."

"I do. I cant deny it anymore… I need someone to know. I trust you guys."

"You guys found people who really care for you," Gypsy said. Grace and Caroline looked at each other and then to her sympathetically.

"You have Cisco," Grace told her.

"I know but that is a long, complicated relationship that I don't want to jump back into..."

"Just yet…" Caroline finished her sentence. Gypsy smiled and let out a low laugh.

"Grace, I guess we really do have friendships that are evolving…" Caroline grinned, remembering their talk in her apartment yesterday.

"Ha ha yeah… I just feel like Leo is so good looking..." Grace started.

"Ego much?" Caroline said.

"Well I mean it's true! He's a superstar!" Grace stated the obvious.

"I mean yeah…" Caroline agreed.

"Well you are doing fine too!" Gypsy pointed. "I mean look at that piece of man that you have there." She chuckled and pointed to Klaus. Caroline smiled, knowing her tone was playful but still pretty true. "Sexy accent."

"And red lips," Grace pointed out. "I mean does he wear lipstick or something?!"

"No I've asked him that before! I was so jealous!"

"What did he say?" Gypsy asked.

"He said that he uses chapstick," Caroline answered blandly.

"Bull!" Grace leaned back. "I mean look!" She squinted and looked at Klaus's lips.

"Okay this is getting weird now," Caroline chuckled at her two friends examining her 'friends' lips. "Okay seriously!"

"Lucky dude here," Grace said. "We are all very lucky, and Gypsy," She looked at Caroline. "Cisco is totally adorable."

"I know," Gypsy grinned. "And that's what I like."

"Well we have a pretty good selection here… Leo is pretty Hollywood movie star hot, Klaus is charming sexy British accent hot, Cisco is sciencey, cute lovable hot, and Barry... is Barry but he's even very good looking," Grace summarized the men in their group.

"Cheers to that," Caroline held up a fake wine glass in the hand that wasn't on Klaus's leg. She looked back over at Klaus and was happy to have him here with her. He's going to be so pissed though when he wakes up, though. "You guys know not to mention this to him, he'll over react."

"Leo is the complete opposite, he doesn't care at like all," Grace laughed.

Caroline fiddled with Klaus's curly hair again. Grace looked over at Leo who was sleeping with his head against the seat. He was twitching and shaking slightly.

"Leo?" Grace said shifting herself so she was looking at him. "Leo?!" She shook him. He let out a gasp and took his eye mask off.

"Grace what's wrong with him?" Gypsy asked.

"Earth to Leo?! Are you okay?" Grace shook him again. He caught his breath and looked at her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him, stroking her hair with his hand as if to make sure she was really there. Grace also ran her fingers through his hair and patted his back with her other hand. She whispered calming words into his ear. Leo unwrapped his arms from around her waist and looked into her eyes.

"What happened Leo?" Caroline asked. He glanced at her and then back at Grace.

"Leo?" Grace whispered. "You okay?"

"Leo did you have a bad dream?" Gypsy asked.

He nodded his head yes. "You were all dead. He killed you Grace, right in front of me."

"Who? Who killed us?"

"It was awful. You were all dead. L-Lifeless…" He closed his eyes. "I-i cant get the images out of my head." He put his head down on Grace's shoulder and buried his face in her neck. She hugged him and rubbed his back. "K-Klaus-he-he was dead my new brother was dead! The brother I was looking for my whole life was dead. His brother, I think, Elijah and his sister Rebekah was there too. A few people I didn't recognize either…" He stuttered. "Then you Caroline, you, you were dead too, and you Gypsy and Cisco... and Barry! But you Grace, you were killed right in front of me by two men. Right in front of me. You were in so much pain… Y-You were s-screaming and crying my name and for me to help you, a-and I couldn't. I-I can only picture all of your bodies dead and your eyes looking up at the ceiling lifeless."

The rest frowned. Leo came out of his embrace with Grace and went over to his brother. He didn't notice that he was asleep, but he just hugged him, which was really sweet to watch. Caroline opened her mouth to protest, because she was loving him laying on her shoulder, but she knew Leo needed it. Klaus started to wake up slowly with the embrace. He took the eye mask off not knowing what was going on, he was totally out of it. His hair puffed up when he took off the mask, his eyes were wide and his eye brows were furrowed. He saw Leo hugging him and comforted him back after a second of realizing who it was. Caroline moved in her seat and went over by Grace so Leo could have his bromance with his brother. Leo shifted so he was in Caroline's seat next to the window.

Klaus turned to Caroline and mouthed "What?"

She shrugged.

"Leo are you alright?" Grace broke the silence. Leo was leaning against Klaus now.

"It was awful…"

Klaus was still beyond confused. "What exactly is happening?" He asked _._

"He had a nightmare," Grace said.

"And now he's freaking out," Caroline added.

"I can see that," Klaus said. "Leo what was it about?"

"You were all dead. The world was changing around me as I was running to Grace who was screaming for me to help her," He paused. "I ran up to this cabin which was surrounded by tropical trees and flowers. Inside Grace was shot and dying. Everyone else was dead. Gypsy, Cisco, Barry, Caroline, and you, even you and four other people I didn't recognize," He looked at Klaus and he flinched. "The beautiful girl from the picture was there too, she was dead next to you

"Rebekah?" He asked in disbelief.

"And Elijah, I assumed."

Klaus tensed up at the name and the thought of him being dead again. "El-Elijah...?"

Leo only nodded. "Then two men came out, they were the ones who killed everyone."

Klaus was stunned, confused, and didn't know what to say. He was still half asleep, but Leo saying that Elijah was dead too, made him come fully back into reality.

"Wait Gypsy had a bad dream last night, and Leo had one just now. They both involved some man, or men killing the ones we love..." Grace analyzed. "Does that mean it is going to happen to all of us?"

They all looked at her, knowing what she meant.

"I agree with that. I mean, sorry Gypsy and Grace but I'm making a statement... Gypsy, the one you love, or once did, Cisco, died in your dream, and Leo, Grace, the one I can so tell you like-like, died in yours. Painfully."

"But everyone died mine…" He said.

"Well, Grace was the one you saw get killed, so it might've had the most effect on you," Caroline explained.

"Well maybe the next person to have a nightmare tomorrow night will be you or Klaus," Grace grinned. "And maybe Klaus will dream about you dying and or you will dream about him dying."

Caroline rolled her eyes and Klaus sighed.

"Well, I mean it is possible, but it won't be about that," Caroline rolled her eyes again.

"Oh I know!" Grace got up and went over to Klaus. She didn't even care as sketchbook and put it in his lap, they were comfortable enough around each other now. He just looked up at her. "Draw it."

"You could've just asked me, love."

"It's easier," She shrugged sitting.

"HA YOU GUYS LOST!" Cisco said jumping up with the mask still on his eyes.

"How would you know you have your mask on," Gypsy looked at him.

"He could sense it or something isn't that what you do?" Barry said sitting upright.

"Yeah don't you vibe?" Caroline said.

"Yeah..." Gypsy and Cisco said in sync.

"What happened why are you guys so freaked out?" Barry asked.

"Leo had a nightmare," Grace said.

"So the world stops?!" Barry squinted his eyes.

"I'LL HELP YOU!" Cisco exclaimed getting up.

Gypsy put her arms over his chest as if she was barricading him. "No."

Cisco pouted and slumped back into his seat. "Well Leo what was it about?"

"You were all dead."

"Woah that got dark fast…" Barry muttered.

"Well you don't say, it's a nightmare idiot," Grace said.

"Sheesh your boyfriend has one bad dream and now you're all defensive?" Barry rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone.

"I'm serious Barry," Grace said. "He had a dream that we were all dead, and the night before, Gypsy had a dream that someone, who shall remain nameless, died right in front of her."

"Dark," Barry said.

"That's odd," Cisco said pulling out his laptop.

"Klaus are you going to draw it?" Grace said pushing the pad further on his lap.

"Yeah sure," He took the pencil out of his bag and placed it on the pad. "So what did the people look like?"

"The older man had a more circular face, short brownish hair that was like a trapezoid hairline. When he grinned, wrinkles poured out of his small eyes, which were full of danger. His lips were thin and he had a scruffy mustache. He had wrinkles above his forehead and thin, yet bushy eyebrows. He had some scruff around his face and he glared daggers at me. His voice was raspy and devilish..."

Klaus started sketching furiously. He got all of Leo's descriptions spot on. The hair the winkles the face, the devilish look in his eyes... Caroline looked at the drawing and gasped at the sight.

"Leo is that what he looked like?!" Caroline said movie forward in her seat, gasping over the drawing on the pad.

"Yeah that was one of the men."

Klaus was stunned. His pencil was loosely being held in his hand while his bright red lips were wide open.

"What is it..." Leo said confused.

"It's Mikael," Klaus let out. "The man who tormented me my whole life."

Caroline went over to comfort Klaus, sitting on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. He put his hand on her back and rubbed it.

"Who was the other man?" Klaus finally asked when Caroline went back to the seat next to Grace.

"I'll explain."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was the man in my dream," Gypsy said grabbing the sketch pad from Klaus's lap. "He was the killer."

"So this isn't a coincidence..." Cisco said putting the dots together. "The dreams must of come from things you've seen in real life. At one point, Barry was having nightmares about a Meta-human he fought so we made him sleep and got into his head. The dreams were coming from things he had seen during the day, for example, once he saw a gun during the day, so the meta-human in his dream that night was a gun man thing."

"Descriptive," Gypsy rolled her eyes.

"Everybody fasten your seat belts, the plane will be landing in just a few minutes. I hope you all enjoy your stay in Aruba!" The lady on the loud speaker announced to the passengers.

"Thanks for the interruption!" Leo whisper-yelled under his breath.

"Let's put this conversation on hold for now until someone else has a bad dream," Grace suggested. "It'll clear our heads.

Klaus mumbled under his breath. "I hope mine isn't about you, love."

"Huh?" She turned around to face him.

"What nothing," He covered, his face turning slightly pink at the thought.

"AW!" Grace squealed at her friends growing relationship. "You guys are seriously adorable. The most adorable thing was earlier before…"

"GRACE STOP!" Caroline put her hand over her friends mouth, not wanting her to say anything about before.

"What is she talking about?" Klaus asked.

"NOTHING!"

They all stopped when a phone ringing filled the area.

"Hold on that's me," Cisco said taking out his phone. He swiped to answer the call. "WHAT YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!"

"Cisco what is it?" Gypsy asked.

"There's been a problem on earth 19. It might destroy the universe."

"Oh god we have to go, now."

"Wait, wait, wait, you're leaving?" Caroline stopped.

"I DON'T WANT TO BUT WE HAVE TO!" Cisco pouted. "I WANNA GO TO ARUBA!"

"But then we're down two people. We already made plans to go do all of these things with seven people," Caroline pouted. "This is bothering me. We need two more people."

Gypsy thought for a second. "I have the perfect pair."

"Who?" Cisco asked her.

"You don't know them, actually I think you met them once," Gypsy opened her phone and dialed someone. The others looked at them confused. "Hey, do you and Mon el wanna take our place on our trip to Aruba? We have an emergency to take care of and all of our reservations were made for seven people."

 _"Seven people?"_ The girl on the other line asked. _"Who are the other five?"_

"Well, let's just say that they are pretty great," Gypsy smiled warmly to the others in the first class section.

 _"Is there anything we should know about them?"_ The girl on the other line asked.

"Well, one is Barry."

 _"My super friend!"_

"Hey Kara!" Barry said into the phone after Gypsy switched it to speaker.

 _"Hey Bar!"_

"Okay and there is a girl named Grace and her plus one Leo, and i'm sure you know Leo."

 _"Leonardo DiCaprio?!"_

"That's me," Leo greeted.

 _"Omg! I can't wait to meet you!"_

"Hi I'm grace," Grace smiled into the phone.

 _"Hey Grace!"_

"Then there is Caroline and her plus one Klaus."

"Hey Kara, right? I'm Caroline."

 _"Yes I'm Kara, and hey Caroline!"_

"Hello Kara," Klaus said into the phone.

 _"Nice accent!"_ She squealed. _"Hi you must be Klaus!"_

"The one and only."

The girl laughed from the other line. _"Okay Gypsy text the address and we can be there in a flash! Ok sorry bad joke… I'll let Mon el know who the people are and maybe Gypsy text me some more things about them, I like to know the little things that make them who they are."_

"Sure," Gypsy told her. "See ya Kara."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they got off the plane they parted with Gypsy and Cisco. It was pretty sad to see their new friends go, but then knew they were going to save the universe and maybe come back to them one day. Plus, they get to meet these new people, Kara and Mon el.

They were in the car, Leo's rental, going back to the house.

"I looked up images of the house, it looked really nice inside and out," Klaus said from the passenger seat.

"I never got the chance to I'm excited to see the it," Leo said turning the wheel.

"Well that's why Grace and I chose it," Caroline said from the back. "We thought it was the perfect distance from the beach to walk and ride bikes, skateboards, drive, run, etc."

"Well, I can run anywhere," Barry chimed in.

"Well we can too," Caroline pouted.

"Not as fast as me!"

"BARRY!" The two girls screamed. "WHY!"

"Sorry!"

"STOP!"

"Alright, alright, okay shut up I have a head ache!" He whined as his head hit the seat.

The boys in the front laughed. "Think about it love," Klaus started. "Were stronger, we have better senses."

"Well no one is as strong as you!" Caroline, the baby vampire, said. "You're the original hybrid."

"True, but no one is as full of light as you," Caroline blushed and Grace elbowed her in response to Klaus's words. "And I bet no one is an OCD freak turned vampire." Caroline smiled and bit back a laugh, that was so going to be her new Instagram bio. _Just your average OCD freak turned vampire._

"Well Grace is a baby vampire too, she was turned a few years ago. She makes the perfect vampire," Leo added.

Caroline elbowed a blushing Grace this time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
 ** _AN: Well sorry for the late update but here is chapter 5! Its basically a bunch of plane fluff but the second victim was set for the dream. Who will be next?_**

 ** _Next time: two new characters! Kara and Mon el! Also some betting and games, more specifically pool games._**

 ** _In an interview/panel thing with Joseph Morgan, someone said "You have awesome lips!" And asked him how they're so perfect and he said something along the lines of "I use a lot of chapstick…" but I mean seriously his lips are perfect!_**

 ** _Link to the house that will be described in the next chapter ( a lot)_**

 ** _vacation/all/detailpage/398/better-together_**


	6. Chapter 6: New Faces, New Places

**A/N: I decided to cut this chapter in because there's information about two new characters in here that will be permanent.**

 **Sorry is some of the Supergirl facts are wrong... I never actually watched the show so I don't know the powers and stuff they have but my cousin wrote some of the essentials in this part.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They turned up a road and started to ride through a strip of houses. They were all huge and beautiful, full of different colors and all different styles. They were all unique in their own special ways. Their house was about four houses in, the one with a big concrete driveway and a basketball hoop in the corner by the neighborhood street. There was a big staircase leading up to the middle of the house, a deck surrounding that floor. There was an entrance way to the bottom floor from the front of the house, under the stairs and white square fencing. There was a storage closet for bikes and a sheltered area for your car and other things, like a garage without the door. There was a gate leading to the pool which was on the left of the house.

"Woah this house is beautiful!" Leo awed, shutting the car door and heading around to the back to open the trunk.

"It's even better in person," Klaus commented, touching the white wooden railing leading up the house before going to grab his bag from the trunk of the red rental car. Caroline and Grace were grabbing their bags when they noticed another car in the driveway.

"Is that that Kara girls car?" Grace asked.

"Wasn't she coming with someone too?" Caroline added, remembering the phone conversation Gypsy had with her.

"Maybe he will be your fourth musketeer," Grace grinned at the three boys.

"Maybe Kara will be your third musketeer," Barry chimed in. "Kara's cool, I've known her for a while."

"Maybe she will."

"OMG THEY'RE HERE!" A girl squealed, followed by foot pattering.

"Kara!" Barry smiled, embracing her with a hug.

"Hey Barry! I missed you so much!" Kara said hugging her 'superfriend'.

A man walked down the wooden stairs. "Hey Mon el nice to see you again," Barry shook hands with the tall, handsome man.

"Okay so I'm going to try to get this right. Gypsy had described you guys and I remember talking to you…" Kara said. She walked up to Leo and her mouth dropped. "Oh my god Leo! It's so nice to meet you! I'm a big fan! I was that geeky girl in high school who watched Titanic every night."

Leo blushed. "Nice to meet you too, Kara," He smiled.

She walked up to Grace. "Brunette, big smile, you're Grace."

"Yes I am, nice to meet you Kara."

Kara then walked up to Caroline. "Blonde curls, blue eyes, peppy aurora, you're Caroline!"

"That I am!" Caroline answered with a big smile, putter her hands on her hips playfully.

She walked up to Klaus. "Last but not least, you're Klaus."

"Indeed I am, love."

"I swear when I hear accents I think they make a persons words ten times more fascinating."

"I get told that a lot sweetheart," Klaus smirked and eyed the two girls next to the new blonde girl, causing them to scoff defensively.

Someone cleared their throat causing Kara to turn around. "Oh right this is my boyfriend Mon el."

They all greeted the new faces with a smile.

"So Mon el and I just got here an hour or so ago, we didn't know if you had room plans or anything so we were waiting for you to tell us what room occupy. Gypsy told me that Grace and Caroline planned the trip and were very keen on keeping it the way it was supposed to go."

"Don't think of me like a devil, I'm only an OCD devil. I like to keep things neat and organized and planned. I'm a planner," Caroline giggled.

"I'm the same way," Leo added. "I like to plan things ahead of time."

"I don't want to sound like a know it all, but yeah Gypsy told me that," Kara giggled.

"It's like really hot out here. Why not we head inside?" Mon el suggested. "There's a lot you guys need to know about us and a lot that we need to know about you. Gypsy informed us on some things that we need more information on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all headed up to the main sitting room, the top floor. On that floor was the kitchen, a master bedroom, and well, the living room. There was also a way out to the deck from there through the sliding glass doors. The crew set their bags down and all sat on the couch, taking in the view.

"So what were the rooms you guys had planned for us to stay in?" Kara asked.

"Well, I had this mapped out," Caroline took out her notepad. "I have a list of all of the rooms on every different level of the house. I started from the bottom." She looked to the bottom of the paper. "On the bottom floor in the master bedroom we had Gypsy and huh?" She examined the paper. She started to laugh. "I wrote Crisco!"

"Remember when we thought that was his name?!" Grace laughed on the couch next to Caroline. Klaus was sitting alongside her while Leo and Grace sat on the other part of the couch. Mon el and Kara were sitting on the two reclining chairs and Barry was sitting at the dining room table, peering over to look at what they were doing.

"Yes! He got so mad whenever we called him that. So that means that Kara and Mon el, you guys will take their room."

"Got it," Kara said as Mon el nodded in agreement.

"Okay moving on, in the small bedroom on the next floor we have Barry."

"Sounds good," Barry said, opening the fridge to put some of the things they brought inside.

"Okay great. On the same floor in that master bedroom we have Grace and Leo. Then on the top floor in this room here," Caroline pointed to the room next to them. "I put Klaus and I."

"Sounds perfect love," Klaus said, his hot breath winding through her ear because of how close they were sitting.

"Okay so I have a confession to make!" Kara said. "Don't be alarmed, by any means." She started to unbutton her shirt. Under, revealed a royal blue color and a red logo on it. "I'm Supergirl."

The other people in the room were shocked, except for Barry and Mon el who acted casual since they knew this information already. "Kara that was on one scale, really dramatic and on another not at all," Barry commented as he sat back down on the chair he was perviously accompanying, the seat still warm.

"I've only heard of that on TV and in comics…" Grace said.

"Me too!" Caroline agreed in disbelief.

"Well I'm real… Supergirl in the flesh!"

"Well, I'm the king of Daxam, or I was at least. The planet kind of, blew up..." Mon el explained.

"So you're a king too? Caroline asked.

Mon el nodded. The group took a few seconds to let the new information seep in. Caroline and Grace headed into this trip thinking they were a big deal, since they were vampires, but little did they know that soon they would be faced with people who could vibe, the king of another planet and the world famous Supergirl! It was just a lot to take in. They were like the stars of a bad reality show, two vampires, two hybrids and three superheroes.

Kara and Mon el explained more about themselves, like their abilities and their past. Then it moved onto the group and what their supernatural meanings were.

"Well I'm just a vampire, as I'm sure Gypsy told you," Caroline told the new faces.

"Ok," Klaus muttered in Caroline's ear, "I know what their weakness if plan to attack."

"Klaus what the hell they won't attack us. Why does your mind go straight to violence?!" She whisper shouted back.

"Well, I like to be prepared so uhh, Barry can you run and get us some kriptunite?" Klaus grinned again, half jokingly. Caroline hit Klaus on the back of his neck. Barry started to run but then a voice stopped him.

"I promise we're only here to have fun with you guys. We won't attack you, and you of all people Klaus. We heard you're the original hybrid. The first and strongest of your kind, and not to mention, a werewolf and a vampire," Kara smiled knowingly. "I wouldn't cross you in my wildest dreams."

"True, true," Klaus said with pride, his ego slipping through.

"I'm a hybrid too," Leo added. "But the thing is I'm not an original so I'm not as strong as Klaus, no one is as strong as him."

"Whenever we do sparring matches I'm always down in the first ten seconds," Caroline laughed, unconsciously moving closer to Klaus on the sofa.

"And then you, Caroline and Grace, you're only vampires right?" Mon el asked.

"Yes," The girls answered him, feeling a little downgraded in this supernatural community.

"So tell us more about yourselves," Klaus suggested.

"Well, Mon el and I got together a year ago, we've been happy ever since."

"I liked her since the day I met her and I could not be happier right now in this moment," Mon el smiled, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.

"Even though you were married to a different girl for seven years…" Kara said.

"Well yeah, let's not talk about that. I didn't love her anywhere near as much as I love you. Plus, I was forced to marry her for the sake of the planet.

"Well, I'm glad you ended it."

"You guys are so cute I want to vomit," Caroline muttered, sulking into the couch and looking up at Klaus who was focused on something else. "What are you looking at Klaus?"

His eyes were focused out of the sliding glass door. There on the wooden fencing was a little water bottle half filled up, still resting on the ledge even know the rain was bucketing down on it.

"There is a water bottle outside on the ledge and its just sitting there not being knocked down with this rain," Klaus said.

Everyone then turned their heads to the water bottle outside of the sliding glass door.

"I know what to call it," Barry said.

"What?" The rest asked him.

"The mighty water bottle."

Everyone nodded in agreement still focused on the water bottle that was only filled an inch and still holding on, fighting against the rain.

"I like that," Leo agreed.

"WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE RAINING ON OUR FIRST DAY HERE! I MEAN COME ON I WANT TO GO SWIMMING!" Grace pouted.

"ME TOO!" Caroline said putting her head in her hands.

"We could swim in the rain," Mon el suggested obviously.

"I'm going to put on my bathing suit!" Kara rushed downstairs to her room.

"Well you're lucky! You're already unpacked!" Caroline whined getting up from her spot on the couch next to Klaus.

Everyone retired to the rooms, grabbing their bags on the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N:  
vacation/all/detailpage/398/better-together  
**

 **heres the house they're staying in :) ^^^**


	7. Chapter 7: Pool Games

Caroline walked out of her room with Klaus following closely behind.

"You're really wearing that?" Klaus asked, referring to her choice of bathing suit.

"What?" She turned around to face him.

Her bathing suit was skimpy in his eyes. It revealed to much. "Do I really have to explain it?"

"What not skimpy enough for you?" She teased and put her hands on her hips.

"No, love, it's too skimpy to be out in public with."

"One, we're not out in public we're at our house and two, Grace and I went shopping together for them last week. She's wearing the same one just a different color."

"Well she's not my concern…" Klaus trailed off, trying to move his eyes away from her form.

"Hey, eyes up," She teased.

"Well I can say the same to you, love," He grinned his classic grin.

Caroline scoffed. They were standing in the main room by the door. The rain was still pattering at the glass and Caroline took out her phone to check the weather in San Nicolas Aruba.

"It says the rain is supposed to clear in two hours… should we just wait till then to go swim?" She asked him.

"Well, what's what fun in that sweetheart? We're going in water anyway… "

"That's true," She laughed. It was about 2:30 PM and the rain is _supposed_ to clear around 4:30, but the weather people are wrong a lot so they shouldn't 100% count on that.

She was still kinda disappointed, though, she wanted Klaus to like her bathing suit. Klaus was wearing shorts that came to his knees and no shirt. She was used to seeing Klaus shirtless but it still _always_ caught her off guard.

"Come on let's go," Caroline said turning away from him and nearly falling over her shoe. Damn, she hated when the front of her slides got stuck under her foot. She felt Klaus's strong arms wrap around her waist, catching her before she tumbled down. They made direct eye contact until she forced herself to peel her eyes away from his.

"Uh sorry…" She muttered standing upright.

"Not a problem love, lets go," Klaus opened the sliding glass door and the pair walked out with the rain already drenching their hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grace put on her bathing suit in the bathroom. Then they switched. Grace was wearing a bathing suit and of course Leo had to say something.

"Uhhh, that is way to skimpy," Leo commented.

"Well it is not your place to say anything is it?" Grace half teased. _It's not like you're my boyfriend._

"I am looking out for you, and I don't like that on you," Leo implied.

"Caroline and I got the same one just in different color. Mine is black and her's is red," Grace replied

"I don't care what she is wearing," Leo told her almost strictly.

"Then why do you care what I am wearing?" Grace asked, getting confused by his inquiry.

 _He really doesn't like it?_ Grace thought. _I really thought he would…_

 _I really do… but I cant tell her that,_ Leo thought.

Leo opened his mouth but nothing came out. Grace turned around and went outside with Leo following because they were going to the same place.

Awkward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Outside_**

Everyone made their way to the pool area. The rain let up a tiny bit, but it was still drizzling. The sun was seeping through the dark storm clouds, giving them some more heat and light. Then _SPLASH,_ Barry jumped into the pool first and foremost. One by one everyone followed in, the floor was pretty shallow, though.

Klaus sat down on the pool steps along with Leo and Mon el. The girls ducked under the water and swam over to the other side of the pool, slipping into the deep end.

"This is so refreshing!" Kara smiled, moving to lie on her back, the rain prickled down on her face feeling like a massage.

Barry was diving in the deep end over and over. He kept getting out of the pool and doing random tricks to "impress".

Caroline and Grace moved towards the boys who were sitting on the steps. _SLASH_ Grace slashed water on Leo, soaking him from head to toe, allowing Caroline to do the same to Klaus.

"Ohh I am going to get you," Leo said diving in and chasing her around the pool. It was it their little "spat" before was history. Grace slowed down to breathe allowing Leo catch her. He tickled her and she laughed and laughed and then finally pulled away, both of them still gasping for air.

"You're so going to pay for this love!" Klaus said to Caroline. He fully emerged himself into the water now and picked Caroline up. She clung to his chest as he lifted her out of the water. She felt his heart beating under her fingertips and it vibrated through her body as if they were one.

"Put me down!" She squealed. "KLAUS!"

Klaus turned around and got out of the water, moving up the slick white steps trying not so slip and make him and Caroline tumble to the ground. He was holding her, cradling her in his arms while she clung to his neck, the cold air flowing around them since they were now out of the water.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She laughed. He was out of the pool now, the water dripping from his shorts was barely noticeable because of the rain that was still bucketing down. He walked over to the other end of the pool where Barry kept jumping in. Also at the end of the pool in the deep end there were two ledges on the sides, which is where Barry was sitting now.

"He's going to throw you in!" Kara yelled.

He started to swing her in his arms, daring to throw her into the water. Grace moved out of the way to let him throw Caroline in.

She squealed as she flew through the air. Laughter filled the air as she splatted into the cold water. She came up and treaded at it, moving over to the other ledge that Barry wasn't occupying.

She was dying of laughter, at this point everyone was. Klaus was about to go back over to Mon el and Leo on the stairs when Caroline halted him. She grabbed his ankle to get his attention so he stopped and looked down at her, eyebrows raised, intrigued at her next move. She then got on her knees and pulled on his hand, letting go of his ankle, causing him to fall in the water with a big splash. He came back up and wiped his eyes.

"Seriously?!" Caroline still held her smiled and shrugged with pride.

"This means war," Barry shouted over the laughter. He got out of the pool and grabbed water guns.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Mon el asked as Barry jumped back into the pool.

"I brought it," Barry stated, distributing the seven guns to the seven people in the pool.

"How were you allowed on the plane with those?" Kara asked. "I mean they are very high on security these days."

"I wasn't. I ran them here."

"Wait so you were here before us?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline, I came here a week ago and put them in that closet."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah why do you think my room was already settled into to?"

"It was?" Grace asked.

"Well, everything was hidden in the closet, but yeah I only brought my suitcase with me on the plane," Barry started to load his gun, water gun. "No backpacks."

Barry then squirted the gun into Caroline's face.

"That went right in my mouth!" She screeched, spitting the water out over the side.

"That what she said," Barry and Klaus said in sync. They looked each other in the eyes and then in unison squirted each other with the water guns with equally wide grins.

"I wanna join!" Grace giggled rushing over to the deep end of the pool followed by Mon el and Leo. Everyone kept shooting water at each other. Caroline stood on the ledge and got onto Klaus's shoulders. He was unaware at first but then he knew what she was planning.

Chicken fights were about to go down.

"Omg I love this game!" Kara cheered. "Mon el lets battle them!" Mon el nodded and Kara jumped up onto his shoulders, getting support from the ledge.

"We call winner!" Leo said pointing between him and Grace who were leaning against the wall halfway between the deep and shallow end.

"I'll just be here squirting you," Barry said shooting Caroline and Kara.

"Because that won't get annoying!" Caroline rolled her eyes sarcastically. Klaus grabbed onto her ankles and she clenched his hair.

This was giving Klaus and Caroline major Office vibes. There was an episode where the CEO of the company had a pool party because someone in the office suggested it. In the pool, Dwight and Erin decided to do a chicken fight so Erin could make Andy, the boy she likes and used to date, jealous.

Klaus moved closer to Mon el while Kara and Caroline started to fight up top. Klaus was keeping Caroline steady on his shoulders, she wasn't moving at all. Caroline managed to push Kara down but she didn't fall off of Mon el. She popped back up out of the water and rebalanced herself back onto Mon el's shoulders.

"Woah!" Caroline awed. "Never seen that before in a chicken fight!"

"Well, we're first timers," Mon el grinned proudly.

"Well you guys are really good." Caroline said.

"Nice hair flip Kara," Grace chimed in from the sides.

"I know right!"

They continued on with the chicken fights until Caroline managed to knock Kara off of Mon el's shoulders. But in the next round, Kara knocked Caroline off of Klaus's shoulders.

It ended with a tie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have a game idea," Kara suggested after things cooled down.

"What is it?" Grace asked.

Kara hopped out of the pool and grabbed two rafts that were in the storage closet. She put one raft at the one end of the pool and the other at the other end. She grabbed something else out of the closet, then jumped back into the pool.

"Okay so when I was younger, this is what I played with my family," She dumped the bag out into the water. A water football and a few water balls came out. "So what we do is divide into two teams, one team goes to one side of the pool by their net, and the other team goes to the other side of the pool by the other net. We each get an even number of balls…"

Caroline got on her tippy toes and whispered something into Klaus's ear, "That's what she said."

Klaus couldn't help but chuckle, along with Grace and Leo because they used vampire hearing to listen in. They quelled their laughter quickly before anyone heard.

"Then the goal is to get your ball in the other net. On each team there are defenders and throwers, sometimes everyone on your team could throw all at once, throwing off the other team. If a ball gets in the net, or in this case the mesh part of this raft, your team gets a point. It might not sound like much, but it's actually really competitive and fun."

"She is right, i've played with her and her family before," Mon el said. "They are very, very competitive."

"Alright let's play," Leo said.

The group divided up into two sides. The teams were uneven, but it still worked out. On one side was, Klaus, Mon el, Leo and Barry. The other side was Grace, Kara and Caroline.

"Were gonna lose," Caroline frowned, glaring over at the boys.

"Yeah girls vs boys isn't fair!" Grace complained.

"At least they're in the deep end," Kara pointed out the one pro to this grouping.

"But they're all tall!" Caroline said.

"Doesn't mean they're good at this, Mon el is the only one with some experience and to be honest, he wasn't great."

"Okay I know you're talking about me!" Mon el called from the other side of the pool.

Kara made a face and turned around. "How do you know that?"

"Because I can read your expression. Hey wait do you two know what she said?" Mon el asked Klaus and Leo.

"Yes," they said.

"No Mon el drop it!" Kara hushed. "Let's get ready."

"Im offended!" Mon el sarcastically pretended to be wounded by his girl.

"Well its true and Leo! Klaus! You weren't supposed to tell him!"

"Sorry!" Both boys said not-so apologetically.

"Okay lets just start oh my god!" Barry groaned.

There were 4 balls in the pool and the girls started with them since they had the disadvantage. Caroline held one in her hand and kept the smallest clenched behind her right knee. If they didn't know that she had an extra ball, they would be thrown off guard. The girls team talked up a plan. Kara would throw the volleyball high up to distract, and the other two would throw low and try to get it past the boys and directly into the raft.

"Oh and PS, the ball can bounce out and still be a point, it just has to hit the mesh part of the raft," Kara added. _"Three, two, one,"_ She mouthed to her teammates.

Kara threw the ball up and the others followed the plan. They managed to get one ball in the net, Grace's.

"That's a point!" Grace high-fived her teammates. The boys scoffed and said they were cheating, typical guy talk.

They boys got ready to shoot. Barry would throw the ball at fast speed and the others would throw it from different angles.

"And go!" Barry called. Their plan fell into perfect action, getting two in the net. Except, the fast one that Barry threw as a distraction flew out into the street.

"Oh my god Barry!" Caroline exclaimed.

"That hit a car!" Kara screeched looking over the fence.

"I'm sorry!" Barry ran his hands through his wet hair.

"Whatever just keep playing! Kara's right, this is fun!" Grace urged, moving her hands in an ongoing motion.

They kept playing the game till the score was tied at 9 to 9.

"We're going to win," Caroline said.

"No you won't," Mon el scoffed.

"I have to win, I always win," Caroline glared at the other team.

"Honestly, I agree. She always wins…" Klaus backed up, pretending to be frightened and ended the bit with a grin.

"You should be scared," She threatened, half joking, half serious.

"Winner takes all," Kara said, revving up her ball.

"Takes what?" Mon el challenged. "Wanna bet?"

"What should we bet?" Leo asked.

"Money sounds too ordinary… especially for people with the ability to compel," Caroline reasoned.

"But money's great and I cant compel…" Barry sighed.

"Well let's say this, whatever team loses has to go out to get the groceries from the store for the house," Caroline suggested.

They groaned. "At least it's not terrible," Klaus murmured.

"I didn't say I was done," The girls looked over at Caroline, knowing that she had something devilish planned. She waved her hands for them to come closer and huddle up.

"What if we make them go to the store naked!" Grace suggested.

"HELL NO!" Klaus and Leo screamed, obviously using vamp hearing.

"NO VAMP HEARING!" The girls yelled back.

"Well we can't do that, no matter how much we want to, but we can make them walk into that store with as little clothes as possible," Kara said.

"Like maybe a bathing suit?" Grace said.

"Nope," Caroline grinned daringly. "I brought them tight biker shorts."

"No you didn't," Kara smiled, excited.

"Oh I did. Before we assembled at your apartment Grace, I wrote out everyone's personalities, just to be prepared and thought of some things that I could bring to make this trip more interesting. Everyone had the sarcastic element in them, even if I didn't know Leo, Gypsy, Cisco, you or Mon el yet, I still knew that if you knew us some of our traits matched up. Plus, if you guys hung around us enough, we would rub off on on you. On the first day that I met Leo, we had a OCD competition, leading my pervious guess that we all had a little competitiveness inside of us to be true. So, I knew that we would be betting on something at least once. Before I left my apartment I grabbed some fun things that we can make bets with and I just so happened to have biker shorts."

"Okay you seriously speak another language!" Grace groaned.

"But how did you even have boys biker shorts lying around?" Kara asked.

"Um well my dad stops by a lot and he has his own closet in my house, they were unopened so I grabbed them."

"I don't know how you do it Care, but good job," Grace patted her on the back.

"Thanks, I know though," Caroline grinned.

"We'll make them look as ridiculous as possible," Kara added.

"Perfect."

The girls broke their huddle and faced the boys. They had some huddle thing going on too.

"We have a plan," Kara said.

"Well so do we, ever think of us winning?" Mon el shot back.

"No that never struck a chord with us," Caroline said, cockily twirling her wet, stringy hair around her finger.

"What will you make us do?" Klaus asked.

"No no no, oh no you don't," Caroline pointed her finger across from her to show silence. "We're not telling you."

"Then we're not telling you either," Barry said.

"Fine by us," Grace shot daggers with her eyes at the four across the pool.

"Let's finish this," Mon el clapped as a starter and dove under water to wet his hair that was drying because the rain was letting up. They could see that they only had minutes before a storm erupted, though.

The girls started with the football and volleyball and the boys started with just a water ball, only one because Barry killed the other.

The girls had discussed their game plan. They were going to fire right after they shot. The boys didn't know who had the objects. Caroline hid the tiny foot ball in her hand behind her back and Grace sat on the volleyball making her bounce in the water. Kara pretended to hold a ball but she was going to be the one deflecting the incoming shot while the other two aim for the net and hopefully get one in.

The boys didn't have much of a plan. Leo would always try to come up with something but just couldn't think clearly. The mini plan they conjured up was to throw the one ball, which Klaus has, at them when they were distracted while Barry, Leo and Mon el try something else in the moment. They relied on them to throw the first shot.

"Time out," Caroline broke and went over to her team. "Okay so they are relying on us to throw first."

"I can see that, then how bout this, Caroline you throw first and then after whoever over there has the ball throws you go while they're off guard," Kara strategize.

They nodded and broke off.

"Ready?" Klaus teased.

"Born ready," Caroline smirked competitively. Klaus and Caroline were on opposite sides of the pool, right across from each other, both daring to make a move. At the same time Klaus and Caroline chucked the ball at the net. Both collided and fell into the center of the pool. They were shocked.

"Damn!" Kara and Mon el yelled in sync.

"Great play!" Barry clapped, pointing to the collision.

When they processed they raced to the middle to shoot again. In the meantime, Graced revved up her ball, grinning at the fact that the whole boys team was following Klaus when they should be manning their own stations.

Grace stood up on the steps and took the volleyball out of the water. She angled the shot and then chucked it towards the net.

It was like it was all in slow motion. Kara was cheering for Grace and Caroline stopped fighting Klaus for the shot. When he realized the ball flying over head he tried to jump up but Caroline jumped on his back and they ducked under water. Mon el and Leo tried to stop it but they were too slow. Barry, with his speed, tried to catch up to it but he wasn't paying attention long enough. The ball plopped onto the soaked mesh of the net. After that everything seemed to speed up.

"YESS!" Kara yelled. Her and Grace hugged and laughed. Caroline rose out of the water followed by Klaus a second later.

"Damn you can really put up a fight," Klaus said trying to breath correctly.

Caroline laughed, "I try my best." She saw Kara and Grace celebrating.

"We won?!" She smiled.

"Yes!"

"YAY!" She joined the hug. The boys pouted.

"HA HA YOU GUYS LOST!" Grace mocked.

"I have to admit it, that was an amazing play," Mon el said.

"I know! I feel so accomplished." Grace laughed putting her hands on her hips. "I have awful aim too."

"Obviously not," Leo shook his head, secretly very proud of her. Grace blushed at the compliment.

"Okay so hit us with your price," Klaus sighed.

The girls grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N:

So they game that Kara suggested is actually a game I play at my uncles pool in the summer.

heres the house!

vacation/all/detailpage/398/better-together


	8. Chapter 8: I Dare You

**A/N: so triple update :)**

 **this chapter is really long but it all kinda deals with the same topics in each party (guys, girls and Barry's mission...)**

 **Some information is spilled on Klaus to the other so far oblivious girls and information about Leo and Grace's past.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Caroline & Klaus's room **_

"Come on just put them on." Caroline rolled her eyes, crossing her legs on he bed.

"I look stupid."

"That's the point."

Klaus walked out of the bathroom. Caroline bursted into laughter and rolled back onto the bed.

"Now I feel even better," Klaus said sarcastically.

"Well maybe put on a shirt. That will make it look less, um, girly."

"Gee thanks…" Klaus rolled his eyes and opened his suitcase, pulling out an old white T-Shirt.

"We wanted to make you guys not wear shoes, but then you wouldn't be allowed in the store, so here," She handed him her shoes.

"These wont fit me, love."

"I know and they're pink which makes it better," She giggled. Klaus sighed and put them on. Pink flip-flops. Great because that's what he wanted to wear, in public.

He looked hilarious. He was wearing a white t-shirt, the tight biker shorts, and her way too small for him, pink flip flops.

Caroline headed towards the door and put her hand on the door knob.

"I am not going out there."

"You lost, so… you have to do what I say," She opened the door and walked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _Graces and Leo's room_**

"Are you kidding me? I can't fit in those!" Leo complained.

"Klaus was able to, he's like the same size as you."

"But they're so tight!"

"That's the point!"

Leo rolled his eyes and lugged himself back into the bathroom.

"Caroline curled Klaus's hair with her curling iron, can I curl yours?"

"Did Kara curl Mon el's? And plus Klaus has curly hair."

"I'll ask her."

Grace zipped out of the room and went to Kara and Mon el's room.

"I guess you got Caroline's memo," Grace said to her.

"Yes," Kara laughed. She had Mon el sitting in a chair and she was behind him curling his short locks into tight little ring-let's.

"Ow Kara!" Mon el whined when she accidentally went to far and burned his scalp.

"Sorry!" She apologized.

"Geez, I'm letting you do this, totally against my own will by the way Grace, and you burn me!"

"Sorry!"

"I'm doing it to Leo too."

"The thing is, it doesn't really change Klaus's hair so I don't know why she is…" Kara said.

"Well she probably wants to do it just for herself…" Grace smirked.

"Do I seriously need to wear your pink flip flops?!" Mon el put his face in his hands.

"Yes you do. Caroline is making Klaus wear hers too."

"I'm making Leo do it and he's a movie star that can easily be noticed in public so suck it up Mon el."

Grace rushed back into the room to find Leo sulking on the bed.

"Aww poor baby," She leaned against the wall.

"Exactly."

Grace looked at her buzzing phone. "Caroline is saying that Klaus is being stubborn too, you two really are brothers."

Leo groaned and fell face first into the pillow.

"Oh by the way, I'm making you wear my pink flip flops."

He screamed into the pillow and she laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Kara and Mon el's room_**

"What about Barry? Is he getting his hair curled too?"

"I don't know what he's doing. He's been quiet."

Mon el smirked.

"Why are you smirking?"

"It's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Of course Kara."

"Okay, your hair is done," She spun the chair around and Mon el looked into the mirror.

He reached his hand up to touch his newly styled hair. "Is it weird that I don't hate it?" He looked at her who was standing behind him.

"It looks good. Curly suits you."

Mon el chuckled and she kissed him.

"Don't embarrass yourself to much tonight…"

"Well four dudes are going into a supermarket wearing tight biker shorts and old shorts."

"And small girls flip-flops."

"And small girls flip-flops."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls were laughing at the boys who stood in the living room.

"I'm sorry but this is beautiful," Kara laughed wiping her eyes.

Barry, Klaus, Leo and Mon el stood in front of them. Leo's hair looked different curled along with Mon el's. Klaus's looked normal because it was natural but it honestly looked even better than normal. Barry didn't get the memo because his hair was normal, but he looked just about as thrilled as the rest of them.

"Have fun you guys!" Caroline said snapping a picture.

They rolled their eyes and walked downstairs and out the door. The girls followed the guys down the stairs and waved bye to them as they drove down the street.

Once they were out of sight they laughed and high fived at their success.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Klaus stopped the car when they were about half way towards the store.

"Get out Barry," Mon el ordered. Barry opened his door and stepped out of the car.

"This will show them," He grinned. He went into the back and grabbed a sweatshirt and shorts.

"Hey come on we could've done that!" Leo whined, slumping over his seat.

"Well Caroline would somehow find out," Klaus pointed out knowingly.

"I've only known her for a short time now and I can already see that," Mon el laughed agreeing with Klaus.

"I hate these shoes so much!" Klaus complained leaning his head against the seat and closing his eyes tight. "It makes difficult to drive."

"They don't even fit my feet," Mon el muttered from the back seat, messing with his shoe.

"And why pink? And why the hell did they _all_ have the _same_ pair of shoes? Even Kara does and she wasn't with them," Leo pointed out.

Klaus narrowed his eyebrows and Mon el thought for a second. They both shrugged in sync, they might live for centuries but they would never find out how a woman's mind works, especially the three they were with.

"Alright I'm ready to go. I'll keep you guys updated." Barry said fixing his dark jacket.

"Get them good Barry," Mon el encouraged. Barry nodded and sped off, flashes of lingering lighting wavered in the dark. Klaus opened his eyes and turned his attention back to the wheel.

"And did I mention I bloody hate shopping," Klaus murmured putting they key back in to start the car up.

"I can't stand it," Leo said looking at his phone.

"I mean Kara drags me to the store time and again but I never liked it, but I like being with her."

The other boys scoffed.

"You're lucky," Leo commented.

"It's true, you guys work well together," Klaus complimented, putting on the blinkers.

"Well I'm not blind either guys, I can see that you're clearly in love too."

The car went silent for a moment. Klaus's throat tightened and Leo scratched his new head of curls, making them even messier than before.

"We're almost there," Klaus broke the silence and shut off the GPS on his phone.

Barry sped back to the house, which of course didn't take long at all.

He opened the white gate leading to the pool area and snuck up the stairs that wrap around the house leading to the porch.

He came up to the top floor and saw the girls in the kitchen surrounding the island.

On the island counter was an open bottle of wine and three glasses.

"To new friends," Grace rose her glass

"To winners," Caroline grinned, raising her glass after Grace.

"To us," Kara rose her glass and smiled.

The three clinked their glasses together and took a sip of the red wine in unison.

"I'm going to put on my pjs," Caroline said putting her glass down.

"Me too," Grace sped down to her room and Kara followed not far behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline put her suitcase on the bed and started to rummage through it.

Her and Klaus were going to sleep in the same bed tonight. She wanted to wear something cute, but not too cute. She didn't want him thinking the wrong thing…

"Ugh!" She groaned and sat on the bed next to her bag. Something caught her eye. Klaus's bag was on his side of the bed, well they didn't actually _discuss_ it yet, but that's what she was guessing.

She crawled across the king bed and pulled Klaus's bag to face her directly. She unzipped the it slowly and looked inside. She had helped him pack and it still looks good as new, making he smile contently to herself.

Klaus's favorite things to wear is usually a grey or a shade of grey, or white, or black, henley shirt with some kind of pants, usually black.

She opened the top and started to go near his shirts. She had organized his bag into separate corners so near his normal shirts were his sleep shirts. They really weren't much different, just older. Some were white, grey and black. She picked up the oversized black shirt and jumped off the bed. She scurried into the bathroom and threw the shirt on. She took a hair tie and looped the end of the shirt through it. She looked herself over in the mirror. It looked good on her. The black material clung to her waist perfectly. She put on her sweatpants and put on fuzzy, white, socks. She ruffled her blonde hair and took out two hair ties. She took half of her hair and started to braid it and then started the second messy braid on the other side.

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She couldn't wait for Klaus to come home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline walked back out to the girls who were sitting on the couch with their wine glasses.

"Where did you get that shirt missy?" Kara said untucking her legs from underneath her and setting her glass on the table with a click.

"Uh, in _my_ suitcase."

Grace didn't say anything, just stared off for a second, most likely thinking of something. Then she just sped down to her room.

"Okay?" Caroline said as she sat down on the chair next to Kara on the couch.

"Is that Klaus's?" She grinned.

"Maybe…"

"I think it is."

"It is," Caroline confessed.

"I knew it," Kara chuckled leaning back into the couch. "So did you guys ever kiss?"

"Kara!" Caroline put her palm to her forehead. "Seriously?!"

"Yes! You guys are _so_ cute together!"

"No one is as cute as you and Mon el…"

"Damn straight, but you guys are adorable, so is Grace and Leo."

The girls shared a laugh as Grace zoomed back up the stairs and plopped back into her spot and sipped her glass in the blink of an eye.

"Well?" Caroline said as her and Kara looked at Grace who sat there casually sipping her drink.

"What?"

"So where'd ya go?" Kara asked.

"I went to get Leo's shirt," She grinned.

"You just did that because I was wearing Klaus's!"

"Exactly," She said. "You have the right mindset here girl, its a good chance to mess with them."

"Well it does look cute on you," Caroline added.

"It does. I'm actually wearing a shirt Mon el got me on our first date."

"Aw," The girls awed.

"It's not fair!" Caroline sighed leaning back in her chair, bringing her wine glass to her lips.

"I know. You guys are so cute it's sickening."

"Well you could be us, if you had the balls to say something to Klaus and Leo."

The girls sulked into their chairs and sipped their wine tinted with B+ from Caroline's blood stash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boys walked into the store and within seconds people started staring at them.

"Bloody hell," Klaus muttered. They continued walking past the heated, confused gazes of the other locals.

 _"I don't know why they're dressed like that, but they're all hot,"_ A lady whispered, loud enough for vamp hearing.

Klaus and Leo grinned and Mon el mouthed to them and asked why they were smirking.

"That lady over there," Leo motioned. "She said she doesn't know why we were dressed like this, but she thinks we're all hot."

"Good to know."

Their shoes flopped in unison on the marble ground as they made their way down the isles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barry watched the girls from outside the window. He saw the back of Caroline's head and the sides of Kara and Grace's faces. They were watching, from what he could see, the Notebook.

He did hear some great gossip though, he kinda figured that Caroline liked Klaus and Grace liked Leo but it's good to have his theory confirmed.

It was time to put their plan into action. Barry took out his phone and texted Klaus, Leo and Mon el in their newly created group chat.

 ** _Barry:_**

 ** _Game on_**

 ** _Klaus:  
What are they doing?_**

 ** _Barry:  
Watching a movie and drinking wine in their pjs. Typical girl crap. _**

**_Mon el:  
Damn I wish I was there _**

**_Barry:  
And you'll like what they're wearing_**

 ** _Klaus:  
Why what is it?_**

 ** _Leo:  
Barry what?  
_**

 ** _Mon el:  
Barry?_**

 ** _Barry:  
Come back soon, i'm going in. _**

**_Klaus:  
That's what she said_**

 ** _Leo:  
THATS MY JOKE DAMN IT KLAUS_**

 ** _Klaus:  
It's damn it Dwight, actually, but I'm right next to you_**

 ** _Leo:  
Oh right.  
_** _  
_Leo slapped Klaus on the back of the head. "Was that necessary?"

"Very, and its not like it hurt."

Klaus rolled his eyes and leaned against the shopping cart, pushing it with him as he walked.

"I still feel so stupid," Mon el muttered, grabbing something from Kara's list off the shelf.

"Me too. Three dudes dressed like this going into a supermarket together is a whole new level of weird," Leo said. "Maybe that's why Grace curled my hair, so people wouldn't recognize me."

"She told Caroline that's what she was doing. I may of read her phone," Klaus shrugged grabbing ice cream out of the freezer from Caroline's list of things to get.

"Do you think what we're making Barry do is too much?" Leo asked.

"I was thinking that too," Klaus confessed.

"Me too but they deserve it, this was too much," Mon el added, gesturing to their choice of clothes.

The others nodded along and continued down the isles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I am so exhausted," Caroline said setting her glass on the table.

"I mean we did so much today. We got up at 5 to catch the long plane ride, we got here, we played in the pool in the rain and sun for _hours,_ so yeah," Grace said.

"I'm sure the guys are more tired than us, they had to actually leave and run to the store," Kara added.

"Honestly, I can't wait to crawl into my warm cozy bed. Seriously i'm so tired," Caroline yawned slumping against the chair.

Grace groaned. "It's only 11:00."

"What?!" Both girls shot up from their seats.

Grace nodded. "They've been gone for an hour."

"I'm hungry too!" Caroline whined.

"When the hell are they coming back!" Kara pulled out her phone to text Mon el.

 ** _Kara:_**

 ** _Where the hell are you guys?_**

 ** _Mon el:  
Shopping _**

**_Kara:  
You don't say! I know that! _**

**_Mon el:  
Then why ask?_**

 ** _Kara:  
UGH!_**

"Caroline text Klaus you might get more luck," Kara suggested shutting her phone with a groan.

 ** _Caroline:_**

 ** _Klaus when are you getting back?_**

 ** _Klaus:  
Miss me?_**

 ** _Caroline:_**

 ** _No_**

 ** _Klaus:  
Well that's a pity, I won't get you your Mocha ice cream then_**

 ** _Caroline:  
That's not something to joke about. _**

**_Klaus:  
I'm putting it back…_**

 ** _Caroline:  
Don't move another inch Mikaelson_**

 ** _Klaus:  
I'm opening the freezer…_**

 ** _Caroline:  
Stop it Klaus _**

**_Klaus:  
I'm grabbing the ice cream from the cart_**

 ** _Caroline:  
why ru so annoying? _**

**_Klaus:  
But I'm perfect_**

 ** _Caroline:  
You're making me eat my words _**

**_Klaus:  
You said I was perfect, but so annoying you couldn't even look at me_**

 ** _Caroline:  
And I was right. _**

**_Bye now._**

 ** _And put my ice cream down or you will feel my wrath. Trust me, you don't want that._**

Caroline shut her phone in frustration. "Grace try Leo. Klaus is being an ass like always."

 ** _Grace:_**

 ** _When will you be back?!_**

 ** _Leo:  
Why did something happen?_**

 ** _Grace:  
No we're tired and hungry_**

 ** _Leo:  
Well then go to sleep, i'll be there soon. _**

**_Grace:  
No not without-_**

 ** _No were not._**

 ** _Leo:  
Well that's your loss. I don't have a time sorry love. _**

**_Grace:_**

 ** _Wow your brother really rubs off on you._**

 ** _Leo:  
I know. _**

**_Grace:  
That was no help. Bye_**

 ** _Leo:  
Later_**

"Nope nothing but teasing," Grace put her phone down.

"Me too!" Caroline and Kara said in sync.

"Klaus said he wouldn't get me my favorite ice cream because I said I didn't miss him."

"Mon el was just being stupid. I asked him what he was doing and he said 'shopping'. Like, no duh Mon el!" Kara rolled her eyes.

"Leo said 'I don't have the exact time sorry, love'."

"What?" Caroline said confused. "That's Klaus's line."

"He rubs off on him."

"Can't tell if that's a good or a bad thing," Caroline laughed.

The three girls jumped when they heard a noise on the porch. Something scratched up against the glass.

"What the hell was that?!" Caroline said moving onto the couch with Kara and Grace.

"No clue," Grace said not moving her eyes from the door.

"Let's go see," Kara said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cashier looked at the three men like they were insane as she was putting their items in the bag.

But, it _was_ pretty weird when she went and touched Leo's hair, then Klaus's and Mon el's.

"Your hair is exquisite," She mused, rustling with their curls. The woman had short grey curly hair and had pale white skin. She wore grandmother like glasses and a lot of perfume. Her name tag said Phyllis.

The boys shook under her hand as it touched the soft tufts of hair on their head.

"Especially your hair," She turned to Klaus. "It's so natural."

Klaus didn't say anything because he was that weirded out. He felt _violated_ again. He literally wanted to rip her arm off right in the moment, but he knew Caroline would kill him.

"And you, but I like your hair normal. You're amazing in the movies you are in," She continued to play with their hair on his and Klaus's head at the same time. The people behind them in like looked horrified at the sight. The man behind them also had short curly black hair so he slowly backed up and moved to another line.

"And you, you are just so so adorable." She pinched Mon el's cheek.

The people behind them slowly stepped away, along with the people behind them. The woman stopped and it looked like her mood totally shifted.

"We're in a rush can you ring us up now?" Leo hurried, not wanting to touch his now even messier hair.

"Of course Leo, Niklaus, and Mon el," Her voice was more steady and robotic now instead of her soothing, creepy one from before.

They're eyes widened. _What?  
_  
"How do you know our names?" Klaus squinted. He knew his full name, Niklaus. Not Nik, not Klaus, _Niklaus_.

"I know everyone's names. And you guys are special," Her voice was still robotic.

She seemed like she was in some kind of trance. Her eyes were a different shade of blue than before. Brighter, almost fluorescent with no hint of any other color inside the outer ring of her pupil.

"Can you ring us up please we need to leave. Now," Mon el rushed her.

"IN A MINUTE!" She snapped, but she was still in some kind of trance.

A man rushed over. "I am so sorry guys," He apologized, snapping his fingers in front of the woman's face.

"What's going on?" Leo asked as the stepped back.

"Who are you?" Klaus asked, always wanting to know. Paranoia, its a default setting these days.

"I'm the manager of this place," He said. "Phyllis here is sort of different. She's my wife. She's on this medication ever since she got this surgery and it makes her very loopy."

"She was touching my hair… our hair…" Mon el shivered.

"I am so sorry."

"But she knew our names…" Klaus added.

"Well she obviously knows Leo's. It's an honor to meet you," The man greeted.

Leo shook his hand and smiled warily.

"But what about us?" Mon el interjected.

"I have no idea…" The manager looked into his wife's eyes. They were still bright blue. "What's wrong with your eyes?"

"Nothing," She muttered.

"And your voice…"

Klaus felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He saw an old message from Caroline re-notify him.

 ** _20 min ago_**

 ** _Caroline:_**

 ** _I swear Klaus if you didn't get me my ice cream you're sleeping on the floor._** _  
_

He smiled but then saw an unknown number that texted him.

 ** _Now_  
 _Unknown:  
She's my spy._**

Klaus squinted and saw that Mon el and Leo were also in the chat.

"Did you guys get this message?" He said to them.

They looked at their phones.

"What the hell does that mean?" Mon el gasped.

"I don't know but its not good. We have to go now."

Phyllis fell asleep, which was weird to do at work, and the manager, Bob, let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm so sorry for the trouble. I don't know what got into her. But i'll give you this," He started to ring up the items. "Half off of the full price."

"Perfect, thank you," they said.

Caroline grabbed a frying pan from the kitchen and the started to walk out. They opened the door and stepped out on the wrap around deck.

They felt a gush of wind fly past them.

"Who's there?" Caroline said into the darkness.

"Show yourself!" Grace demanded.

"Or we will kill you!" Kara added. The other two looked at her. "What? It sounds threatening shut up."

"Don't even try because you will lose!" Caroline threatened.

They heard someone scream and ran back into the house, shut the door and closed the blinds.

"Lock the doors," Kara ordered. Caroline sped around the house locking all of the doors with in seconds.

"It's done," They ran into Grace's bedroom on the middle floor, which is weird because Caroline's was right there on that floor, but they were going to look for the boys who would come in through that level.

"Any sign of them?" Kara asked.

"No," Caroline sighed from the window. Grace got under her sheets.

"Isn't it weird that we're scared of something that we can beat instantly?" Kara said, sitting on a chair.

"Yeah, but lately there has been weird things happening. Like the dreams…" Caroline started before Kara cut her off.

"Dreams?"

"So far Gypsy and Leo has had weird dreams involving the same things and people," Grace explained.

"The person in Gypsy's dream was one of the two killers in Leo's dream," Caroline said.

"Who was the other killer?"

"Mikael Mikaelson. Klaus's step father who despised him with all of his cold heart. He was abusive and killed his brother," Caroline explained.

"What? He killed his brother?"

"Yes. He snapped Klaus's neck at a bar he was at and went after Elijah. Klaus had told Elijah, his brother, that he would be back around 10, but he was still at the bar by 10:30, fully aware, and when he went to leave he got his neck snapped by Mikael. Now he blames himself be because if he just came back to the house at 10 Elijah would still be here and Mikael would not of killed him."

"Mikael would've done it anyway. It's not Klaus's fault."

"That's what I told him over and over again Kara, he wont accept it. Before I met him he was the person next door who was always to himself. He didn't talk, he didn't eat, he didn't sleep. He didn't do any of those things till I came into his life. I pushed myself into his life, I wanted to help the man who was haunted day and night by memories and his father."

"Go on…"

"When I started to come over and bring him food he started to expect my company. He didn't smile, he didn't laugh, he didn't ease up, he only watched me. I didn't even know he was British until he talked for the first time on like the third day I came over. After many long talks he started to loosen up. I came over to his place some nights and he came to mine others and we called them our little sleepovers. We would talk about his past, talk about other things, maybe order pizza, have a mini blood feast, then settle in and watch a movie. We started to watch The Office recently and every night when he comes over or I go over we watch it until we fall asleep, or until I fall asleep. Then he shuts it so I don't miss anything."

"Keep going this is interesting and I LOVE The Office."

"It's amazing. So his sister Rebekah would come over sometimes—"

"How many siblings does he have?" Grace asked.

"Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Finn, who died, Henrik, who also died, Freya, long story with her that i'm not getting into, and now Leo. So, 7."

"Holy crap. That's a lot of kids."

"Yup. Anyway Rebekah would come over sometimes to check in on him. She pulled me aside once and told me how thankful she was that I came into his life. She said that before he met me, he was always so irritated. He always wanted to kill Mikael and get his revenge."

"Is Mikael still out there?" Kara asked.

Caroline nodded. "Thats why i'm scared right now, it could be him. He came after Elijah, someone who Klaus loves dearly and I don't want to be cocky but… i'm pretty sure he loves me dearly too."

"In what way?" Kara grinned.

"Family."

"Yeah that's bull," Grace rolled her eyes.

"Well, Rebekah said that ever since I've been with him and talking him through everything I just made him more bearable and in better health. Sure he's a vampire but he could still be a mess, a very original mess. She said that he's better rested now and he doesn't always look so tired and like he's going to collapse of exhaustion at any second."

"He didn't sleep?"

"Or eat. He wouldn't."

"Why?"

"He feels like if he does, something will go wrong. Like he's too vulnerable or if he's out of it he won't be able to protect and stay on guard."

"I never knew that about him," Kara said.

"I know, no one really does and I'm not supposed to talk about it but I trust you guys," Caroline sighed. "But just don't mention it to Klaus."

"Of course."

"Do you know how I met Leo?" Grace asked. They shook their heads.

"I was actually walking into my apartment building. I was holding big bags from the mall and I tripped in the hallway in my new heels I got. I hit the ground hard and then he held his hand out for me. Before I saw his face I said thank you and then when I looked at him in the eyes I realized who he was. He looked me in the eyes and asked me if I was okay. He was genuinely concerned."

"Aw," They gushed.

"I told him how big of a fan I was and he was like 'aww thanks'. He put on that idol act and just was overly thankful when I told him that I was a big fan but, he seemed to see something in me. He asked me where I lived in the building and I was surprised he lived there, in this small apartment building. I told him my room number and turns out he lived next door. He invited me over for a drink, we laughed and had a good time."

"Thats an awesome way to meet your soulmate," Kara grinned. "I met Mon el—"

Out of nowhere they heard a huge crash outside.

"OKAY WHAT THE HELL!" Caroline screamed.

"I'm going out there," Kara said boldly.

"No Kara!" Grace grabbed her arm.

"Its fine! I got this!" Kara said.

"Seriously now we have to follow," Caroline groaned. "I have a bad feeling though, I feel like Mikael wasn't done after he killed Elijah."

"I doubt its Mikael," Grace said. "But who knows…"

"Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boys walked out of the store and into the parking lot. They felt rain start to sprinkle down.

"Why does it always have to be raining." Mon el said. "Rain is depressing."

"I don't hate it, its calming the noise, it reminds me of white noise," Leo said.

"I like thunderstorms, ever since I was a kid my siblings and I would always take a guess on how many crashes of thunder we would hear during the storm," Klaus told them.

"What if the storm lasted through the night and you went to sleep?" Mon el asked.

"We wouldn't. If it lasted through the night we would all stay up without our parents knowing, since we slept for the most part in the same room, we would just tally the walls with the scores."

"That game is interesting, I never thought about that," Leo said.

"Yeah well I haven't done it for a while. The last time I played was with Elijah and Rebekah a few decades ago."

"We should try it," Leo patted Klaus on the shoulder. "It seems to storm a lot here.

"Definitely," Klaus tried to hide the sadness behind his words, he did it with Elijah a lot. Leo saw it, Leo knew it.

"My hands are totally breaking right now," Mon el complained, holding a billion bags.

"Same here," Leo answered.

Mon el popped the trunk and lugged the bags inside. They all added the bags into the trunk and forced it closed.

"That was hard," Mon el said. Klaus and Leo opened their mouth to say something.

"Thats—"

"Don't you dare say it."

The other two laughed.

Mon el sat in the driver's seat and Klaus sat next to him in the passenger's seat this time around. Leo sat in the middle in the back.

"I'm still freaked out about that," Leo started.

"Me too…" Klaus agreed looking at his phone for messages from Caroline or the other two girls, Barry even.

"Anything from the girls?" Mon el asked.

"Actually yes. They all texted me, Grace, Kara and Care."

"Me too," Leo checked his phone.

"What did they say?" Mon el asked

"From Caroline, _we're being attacked! Leo help us Klaus won't answer._ From Grace, _Leo I swear to god answer your phone or I will die by this thing attacking us and come back to haunt you._ From Kara _, Leo answer us now, seriously."_

"From Grace, _Klaus answer us we've and by we've I mean mostly Caroline have been spamming you so answer, now._ From Kara, _wtf why aren't you guys answering!_ And from Caroline, warning there's a lot so be ready, _Klaus what the hell, I think someone is trying to kill us. Klaus answer me! Klaus wtf. Klaus come on. Answer me, now. Can you come home now?! When are you coming home? Come home now! I'm spamming Leo. And Mon el. Klaus you suck. We're hiding out in a room. Hey. Come home, I don't miss you. But you better have gotten me my ice or else you're dead and sleeping on the floor or in the bathtub tonight."_ Klaus put his phone down and rubbed his reddened eyes. "And just so you know every time I paused was a new message," He showed Leo and Mon el the phone.

"Wow. That's all I can say." Mon el chuckled.

"I guess Barry is doing a good job," Leo grinned.

"Or maybe Caroline just misses you," Mon el added.

Klaus let out a low laugh. "Oh god now Grace is spamming me," Leo braced himself. " _Leo we're under attack. Caroline is freaking out. Kara is going out there. Where the f are you three did you die or get into a car crash? Well we're going to die! Caroline spammed Klaus. Kara has too much pride to spam Mon el. Caroline thinks it's Mik-_ " Leo stopped talking.

Klaus shot up, suddenly very into this. "Mikael? She thinks its Mikael?!"

"That's what Grace wrote," Leo read the message again. "But we know it's Barry so it doesn't matter."

"I know that, but if she thinks its Mikael they could really hurt Barry, and and she's probably really scared," Klaus looked down at his hands. "I've told her all of the stories about he used to torture me, if she thinks its Mikael she is probably terrified, not just for her, but for me and you guys too."

"Continue reading Leo," Mon el said.

" _She's kinda freaking out. She doesn't know. Klaus won't answer her. You won't answer me, or her, or Kara. We didn't even try to text Barry because he never, ever answers and you always answer and Caroline and Kara says Klaus and Mon el always answer. Okay I'll stop texting you. But come home. Please. And PS make sure Klaus get Caroline that ice cream because she will kill him and probably all of you. Bye,_ " Leo finished. "You got her the ice cream right?"

"Three tubs," Klaus murmured.

"Good man right here," Mon el laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls walked out onto the porch with kitchen supplies as weapons which they didn't really need because two are vampires and one is supergirl.

It looked like fire flew past them and then they saw lightning in the distance. The rain started to wet their hair.

"Seriously!" Kara yelled. "You know you can't beat us!"

"Mikael?!" Caroline asked.

"It's not Mikael!" Grace said.

"You don't know that!"

Truth be told, Caroline was terrified. She knows what that man as done to Klaus. She knows that Elijah as Klaus's closest ally and now she is very close to him, making her the perfect target.

The girls ran back into the house when they heard a car swerve up the street. The boys got out of the car and saw them.

Caroline sped down the stairs with all force and rammed herself into Klaus's chest. She buried her face into the nape of his neck and clenched his shirt for dear life.

The other girls did the same, jumping into their arms and not wanting to let go. Grace ran her hands through Leo's curls and Kara clung to Mon el's neck.

Caroline unwrapped herself from Klaus and saw his grin beaming down on her. Grace looked Leo in the eyes and broke the contact when Kara started to speak.

"There-there was something after us!"

"There was fire! Lightning!" Grace exclaimed.

"Weird noises and I got a bad feeling," Caroline said. "I thought it was Mikael."

Klaus eyed her. "I assure you, he doesn't know who you are darling. He would never hurt you because I would be there to protect you."

"Yeah me too!" The other boys joined. Kara and Grace rolled there eyes, typical guy answer.

"But what if it was Klaus…" Grace said.

"Hey you were the one saying it wasn't him," Caroline said.

"Yeah but it could've been.."

Caroline gave her a look.

"Hey where's Barry?" Kara noticed, looking around.

"Hey guys!" Barry said from the top of the stairs by the front door.

"Why are you not dressed in your very flamboyant outfit?!" Caroline said in shock.

Barry shrugged and leaned up against the side of the door. "What are you talking about? I've been here all night."

"It was you!" Caroline yelled. "You were the one scaring us to death."

"I think the death part is a but much, being that you're already dead, sort of."

Grace rolled her eyes in disgust. "We won the game fair and square so why did you have to creep us out! I almost took out the folder that Will gave me!" She muttered the last part.

"Oh don't worry, we'll get back at them somehow…" Kara crossed her arms. "Wait what folder?"

"Yeah Grace what folder?" Caroline looked at her.

"When did you get a folder and why wouldn't you open it?" Klaus pried, obviously paranoid. Again, it was a default setting.

She sighed. "It was at the airport earlier, after security, my high school friend, Will, gave me a yellow package folder with ink written on it. I believe it said _future minds_ or something. He also said open this in a time a of distress and I felt like it was a pretty good example of a moment of distress."

"And you didn't think to tell us?" Leo said.

"Hold on, do you think it means something bad? Why would a man, you probably haven't seen in like ten years, come up to out out of the blue, hand you a creepy packaged folder, say to open it in a time of distress only, not give you a lot of information and you don't find that weird? Like at all?" Klaus started.

"Of course I found it weird Klaus but I didn't want to cause a panic."

"Okay so we need to open it," Leo reasoned.

"No, we shouldn't." Kara interjected.

"Why?" Klaus and Leo answered in unison.

"Wow you really are brothers. I agree with Kara, we shouldn't open it," Caroline joined.

"Me too. I've been in situations like this before, or i've heard about them on TV or in books. But you know you should always stick to your instincts," Barry shouted from up the stairs by the door.

"You don't get to talk. You scared us," Caroline pouted.

"It was their idea!" Barry shouted.

The three turned to the guilty boys and gave them a look.

"Seriously?!" They said.

They didn't say anything, their lips just pressed together in a tight line.

"He's lying, he came up with it!" Mon el lied.

"Okay well as punishment you guys have to take in the bags," Grace reasoned and the three girls high-fived.

"We were the ones who bought them!" Leo whined.

"Too bad," Caroline grinned as the three walked up the stairs.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N:**

 **Next time: another dream is in store and its worse than the ones before...**

 **This is the house!**

 **vacation/all/detailpage/398/better-together**

 **Oh and I don't know if I've mentioned this but this house is actually in Duck, NC while they're staying in Aruba. I needed a place I knew well and could have them do fun things in, also enough rooms for everyone.**


	9. Chapter 9: FRIENDS

Once everything was put away, very neatly, with help of Caroline and Leo, everyone changed back into normal clothes and were very relieved they could lounge around in sweatpants and big shirts.

"Caroline what are you wearing?"

"I think this is the second time you asked me this question today," She turned to Klaus. They were standing in the main room waiting for everyone else to come up so they could watch a movie together. They were there first because their room was right there.

Caroline was still wearing Klaus's shirt. It was baggy so she was adjusting it by tying it with a hair tie again so it comes just above her sweatpants.

"I didn't have anything to wear."

"Right you didn't," Klaus rolled his eyes. "You of all people didn't bring a _sleep shirt_."

"Fine, I did it just because I wanted to mess with you."

"I think you've done that enough today," He chuckled.

"Ha, as if!"

Klaus shrugged and sat down on the couch. In the living room there were two couches and a chair. One couch was parallel to the TV and the other one was vertical. They sat down on the couch parallel to the TV. He sat at the arm of the couch towards the sliding glass door and Caroline sat next to him. She grabbed the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch. Just as they settled the rest came running up the stairs. Barry zipped into the chair.

"Hey I wanted the chair!" Kara whined.

"I was here first."

"What are we twelve!?"

Kara rolled her eyes and sat next to Caroline. Mon el sat by the other arm rest on the vertical couch and they started an easy conversation. Leo and Grace sat next to Mon el and Grace picked up the remote.

"What do you guys want to watch?" She asked scrolling through Netflix.

"Um… The Office?" Caroline suggested.

"Isn't that a show?" Mon el asked.

"Yeah," Klaus and Caroline answered.

"Well you guys already started and you're probably on a later season so why not a show we haven't seen?" Leo said.

"Sounds good," Caroline said.

"Any suggestions?" Grace asked.

"I have one," Klaus spoke up.

"What is it?"

"I started to watch a few episodes yesterday, before we left to go to your apartment, but Friends is a great show from what I've seen so far."

"Oh I've heard of that!" Grace jumped up excitedly. "I never watched it by my parents were obsessed when it came out!"

"Good choice. That's my favorite show," Mon el nodded.

"You've seen it?" Caroline asked.

"I have. It's really funny. Great show. Always ranked number two in best shows ever."

"What's number one?"

"What about number 2?" Barry laughed.

Caroline chucked a pillow at him.

"It's a show called Seinfeld. I never watched it but people say it's awesome"

"Well let's be the judge of that. I watched that show and it was pretty good," Grace said.

Grace found 'Friends' and played the pilot episode. Though the pilot episodes are normally no comparison to the rest of the show, everyone still laughed at Chandler's sarcasm and Phoebe's innocence and cluelessness. Everyone was intrigued when Ross came in and muttered his depressed _"Hi"_ and that he just wants to be married again when Rachel walks in with a wedding gown on. Chandler then says, _"and I just want a million dollars!_ " Sarcasm was on point.

The group watched the show no stop that Netflix even said at one point, _"You still there?"_ thinking everyone fell asleep.

"Yes we're still here!" Barry shouted at the TV, causing everyone to chuckle. "Geez Netflix are you calling us lazy?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **12:00 am**

 **Episode 7 of friends**

"You know what guys," Grace broke the silence.

"We should go to bed?" Leo rubbed his eyes and a yawn escaped his lips.

"Hell no," She laughed. "I was going to say we are like them."

Everyone looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah we kinda are," Caroline smiled, still admiring the people around her.

"Who will be the future Ross and Rachel?" Kara grinned. "I mean we all know that Ross and Rachel are one of the main ships of the show… they'll be together eventually."

Klaus and Caroline looked at each other and Leo and Grace looked at each other, feeling like the spotlight was suddenly shining on them because of the conversations they had earlier.

"Who knows," Caroline shrugged and returned her attention back to Friends.

"Oh and who do you think will have the nightmare tonight?" Grace asked moving off topic.

"Nightmare?" Mon el asked, voice filled with confusion.

"Yeah every time we go to sleep, someone wakes up in panic. Gypsy was first last night and then Leo on the plane," Grace explained.

"It's so realistic. It's awful. Everyone was dead. Even you two were there. I didn't recognize you at first but now that I've met you, I do. Also, it seems like the dreams are getting worse. Gypsy's was about only one person dying and mine was about all, and the same people were killers in both dreams so I don't know. I hope no one has to go through this so my bet is no one."

"I bet Klaus," Grace said.

"Me too," Barry added.

"Why me?" Klaus frowned.

"I don't know it just got that feeling," Grace said.

"Love, what do you think?" Klaus asked turning to Caroline.

"I hope no one does," She admitted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **10 episodes in**

Grace, Caroline and Mon el's eyes were glued on the tv. The 10th episode credits just came up.

"Okay we can end now," Grace sat upright and pushed against Leo in the process. Leo jumped awake and rubbed his eyes.

Mon el woke Kara up gently and they said goodnight to the rest and headed down to their room. Grace threw a pillow at Barry and he sped down to his room without a word.

"GOODNIGHT!" He yelled from his room.

"Night!"

"Goodnight Care, night Klaus," Grace yawned, walking towards the stairs with Leo by her side slumping against her.

"Good night!" Caroline smiled.

"Night," Klaus mumbled, his words getting caught in the way of his hand which was propping up his face. Once the two vanished into the darkness of the second floor Caroline started to stir but Klaus didn't move. He was half asleep and she giggled to herself. His hand was propping his face up and his elbow was placed on the arm rest. He was exhausted. He had dark circles under his eyes.

Caroline stood up and grabbed the hand supporting his face causing him to jump a bit at the moment. Klaus groaned.

"Let's go, com'on," She pulled his hand and stood him up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Leo &Grace's room**

"I'm going to the bathroom," Leo muttered tiredly.

"Didn't really need to know that Leo," Grace laughed fluffing her pillow.

She heard the toilet flush and made a face.

"What side of the bed do you want?" Leo asked turning the water on.

"Does it matter?"

Leo walked out of the bathroom. "I don't know isn't it a girl thing?"

"Maybe for some…"

"You know what side you want, right."

"I do," She plopped down on the side closest to the dresser and Leo lied down on the side closest to the bathroom.

"Today has been a great day," Grace said burying herself in the sheets.

"It has. It's been a long day," Leo laid on his back and closed his eyes.

"Aruba is such a different place, everything seems brighter, even if it's raining."

"I saw so many different places in the world but I've never been here. I agree with you, it gives you a whole different vibe and makes you see the world differently, and we haven't really even been out of this house, except for getting here and us going to the store."

"How was food shopping?" She laughed.

Leo opened his eyes and looked at her. "Well it was something else. We walked into that store and everyone looked at us like we were totally nuts. One person said we were hot though, crazy, but hot."

Grace laughed. "Crazy."

"Yeah but then the weirdest thing happened."

"What?"

"You can't tell Caroline or Kara, or Barry even."

"Why?"

"Klaus, Mon el and I agreed to not to tell you guys because we didn't want to freak you guys out. Like you did with the envelope."

"Okay Leo you're freaking _me_ out."

"So when we were checking out, the woman at the register started to touch our hair."

"That's weird…?" Grace said confused.

"I'm not done. It was like she was in a daze. We told her to get a move on with the paying because we wanted to get back to you guys and she knew our names."

"How…?"

"I don't know but her husband came out, apologized and told us she gets a little out of hand because of this medication she's been on or something. But he didn't know how she knew our names but she said theses like really weird things that were threatening and it's was really strange, especially when she passed out at the end."

"Wow that's crazy and totally strange… she was touching your hair?"

"Yeah I don't know it was weird," He sighed, closing his eyes again. It was silent for a minute before anyone spoke again.

"Goodnight Leo," She thought he wasn't going to answer her but she heard him answer.

"Goodnight Grace."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You look cute with bed head," Mon el grinned plopping down.

"But I wasn't in a bed."

Mon el shrugged. Kara put her phone down on the nightstand and cuddled under the covers. She turned around and faced Mon el.

"You look cute with curls. I should do it more often," She played with his hair.

"Honestly, I don't mind. I kinda liked it," He smiled, trying not to think back to the old, strange lady touching his, Klaus's and Leo's hair a few hours ago.

"Good."

Kara curled into Mon el's chest. He wrapped his arm around her.

"Don't you just love this place?" Kara smiled.

"I do, haven't seen much of it yet except from the airport to here and here to the store," He sighed. "But it's still amazing. Different. It's like a whole new world."

"It is," Kara cuddled into Mon el's chest. They laid there for a few in utter silence the only hint to be heard was the echoes of the crickets in the deep depths of the night.

"I love you," Mon el muttered into her hair.

"I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barry got out of the bathroom and ran right into his bed.

 _Woah_. It was so comfortable.

"I'm getting one of these for my apartment," Barry stripped the bed and started to look all over the mattress for the store and the name of it.

The back kept banging on the wall.

"BARRY STOP!" Grace yelled from her room.

"DO WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING TOMORROW WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" Kara yelled from her room.

Barry mimicked under his breath.

"I heard that!" Grace added, obviously Barry forgot she had vamp hearing, or he just didn't care. Yeah probably that.

He put the sheets back in the bed, the best he could, and laid back down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline heard something crash in the bathroom.

"Are you okay?!" She asked, pressing her ear against the door.

"Yeah I'm okay," Klaus mumbled.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," She heard the water start running in the sink.

Caroline sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

The door opened and Klaus came out of the bathroom rubbing his eyes.

"Did you take a bath in that sink?" He shook his head no, water spewing off the strands of wet hair that rested upon his forehead.

"Yeah okay," Caroline rolled her eyes.

She reached up and touched his hair. Totally soaked.

"Why did you wet your whole head?"

"Thats what she—"

"Stop, nope, I mean why?"

He looked at her and just shrugged.

"Whatever," Klaus started to walk around the bed to the other side. "Do you agree with them that you'll be the one who has the nightmare?"

"No."

"And why not?" Klaus started to move the sheets up.

"Because I won't be dreaming..."

"Ha ha, yeah right you're practically asleep right now you really think you're going to stay up all night and all day tomorrow? If you do you're lying."

Klaus simply nodded and laid down. Caroline adjusted herself so her arm was resting against her pillow and her head was balancing in the palm of her hand so she was laying on her side to face Klaus who's back was to her.

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

"I'm not stubborn," His voice was muffled by the pillow.

"Yeah, you are."

"Am not..."

"Right," Caroline laid down facing the ceiling. It was silent for a few until she spoke again. "Goodnight, Klaus."

She thought he wasn't going to say it back.

"Goodnight, love," His soft voice whispered into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _4 AM_**

Kara woke up to the crash of thunder outside. She looked out the window and saw lightning brighten up the midnight sky.

Her mouth was dry and she needed water. She slowly emerged herself from the soft sheets and was careful not to wake up Mon el, who she gave a kiss to before she left the bed.

She tiptoed over to the door and opened it and shut it with ease. She walked up the stairs slowly and rounded the corner to the kitchen.

"Oh my god!" Kara shirked a bit to loud, half scared to death. After what happened earlier that night, anything was bound to shake her up.

"Shh!" Grace said closing the fridge. "It's 4 AM everyone is asleep. I listened in on Barry and he was mumbling incoherently, maybe science crap but that is all incoherent to me anyway… I listened in on Caroline and Klaus and their breathing was totally even so shush, and Leo is too because I came from that room."

"I know I just needed water. I haven't had any since we got here and I don't want to be dehydrated. And I'm glad no one snores because I _hate_ that."

"Same here, for both things," A third voice came into the picture.

"Hey Caroline, why are you up?" Grace asked, her voice a small whisper.

"I heard you guys out here and I need water."

Kara and Caroline grabbed cups and Grace sat up on the island.

"What do you guys think of Aruba?" Grace started.

"Amazing," Caroline awed.

"Different," Kara said remembering her chat with Mon el. "A good different."

The girls talked about random things like that had done before the boys rebound prank earlier till about 4:30.

"Okay well I'm going back down. I'm tired," Grace said, hopping off the island.

"Me too." Kara yawned.

"Bye guys see you in the morning," Caroline waved, opening the door to her room and sneaking in trying not to wake Klaus who of course was buried deep into the sheets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Klaus felt sand in his shoes as he walked along shore._

 _"What the?" He looked around and he was on an island, a seemingly deserted one. There was nothing in sight. He jumped when he heard screams in the distance. What kind of a hell island was this? Yup he was finally in hell…_

 _He started walking down the shore. The waves were crashing at his ankles and wrecking his shoes but he didn't care. It was hot and he felt the sun baking on his neck._

 _"NO STOP WHAT THE HELL GET AWAY FROM ME!" He heard Caroline yell in the distance. "YOU'RE A MONSTER AND YOU DESERVE TO DIE!"_

 _"Caroline?"_

 _"YOU MADE KLAUS SUFFER BY THINKING ELIJAH WAS DEAD. HE WAS A MESS UNTIL I CAME AROUND AND IF YOU KILL ME HE WON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH HIMSELF!"_

 _"That's not my problem, girl," A wretched voice said. The voice he loathed more than anyone else's. Mikael._

 _"GET AWAY FROM HER!" He screamed._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	10. Chapter 10: It's Just a Dream Part 1

**AN: This is part one! The chapter put together was too long, but all related to the same topic so I decided to break it up.**

 **xx**

Morning rose over Aruba, though it didn't look like it. Grace looked out the window in her room. Why was it always storming? The crashes of thunder shook the house every minute. She checked her phone and looked at when the rain was supposed to clear up. 10 AM and it was currently 7.

She sighed and turned to Leo. His hair was still slightly curly and it suited him. It was wavy and suited him nicely. She smiled and out her hand to stroke his hair.

She felt her stomach rumble and decided it would be a good idea to make breakfast, likely before anyone got up.

She snuck into the bathroom and got ready, which meant she tamed her hair and washed her face, not bothering to change. Then she snuck out of the room, careful not to wake him, and walked upstairs. She listened into Caroline and Klaus's room and heard silence. They were still asleep. She walked over to the island in the kitchen and saw a note resting upon it.

 ** _Morning!_**

 ** _Mon el, Barry and I (Kara) went out to go get breakfast for everyone. We'll be back soon!_**

Damn, she wanted to make breakfast. Her and Caroline talked about it when they were planning because they loved to bake but hey, they still have a lot of mornings to do it. She put the note down and went to the fridge to get an apple to hold her over.

" _Grace! Grace!"_ She heard someone whisper in a hushed tone that only she could hear.

"Caroline?"

Caroline knew Grace could hear her because of their very, very handy vampire hearing.

" _Come. Here. Now."_

With that, Grace ran to Caroline's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline woke up to the crash of thunder. She looked outside to see the rain bucketing down, again, _great_. The rain was depressing but it was nice. It hadn't rained for a while in New York so the change isn't the worst. She wanted to go to the beach though... She heard someone outside in the kitchen and assumed it was Klaus since Kara had texted her earlier that her Mon el and Barry went to get breakfast. She started to get up when she felt something next to her. He was still there. She was facing the bathroom and she felt his heated breath slide down her spine. Oh _god._

She felt him move and a new warmth on her side, his hand. She went to carefully move it so she could get up and let him sleep in peace, but then she felt him move, again. One arm slid under her and another hugged her waist. He held her tight in his grasp, pulling her closer to him like he never wanted to let go.

 _Okay mental panic time._

She felt him bury his head into her neck and blonde locks of hair. She wanted to turn around, badly. She carefully started to move in his grasp, turning around to be face to his chest, just remembering that she was still wearing his shirt, since he was wearing the same cut but in a different color. He was stirring a lot and she felt him pull her closer to him. She tried to move so she could get some air, since she was sweating to death at this point, but he just pulled her back.

She tried again, he pulled her back.

Wow. She was stuck. She was actually stuck. I mean she could just wake him… but no way was that an option. She knew that someone was still out in the kitchen and she was hoping it was Grace.

"Grace," She whispered under her breath.

 _"Caroline?"_ She heard.

"Come. Here. Now. _"  
_

She heard Grace run in her direction and the door open slowly.

"What the hell did you get yourself into?!" She gasped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think everyone will be up by the time we get back?" Barry asked from the back seat.

"They might be. Caroline is an early bird," Kara said.

"She wasn't up when we left, though..."

"We left at like five to see the sunrise, but I texted her and she answered me so she was up," Kara said looking at her phone.

"Where are we going we've been driving for hours!"

"We haven't been driving for hours Barry," Mon el argued. "It's just up here."

Mon el pulled into a parking lot.

"We could just get this at home!" Barry complained.

They got out of the car and started to walk towards the Dunkin Donuts.

"What are we getting we have like a thousand people in the house," Barry asked, pushing car the door open.

"Why the hell are you being so sarcastic today? You're over exaggerating everything. We're just going to get a lot of everything," Kara compromised.

"Well, well, well, look who's over exaggerating now?" Barry shot back.

"Fine you got me. Mon el what are we getting?"

"Well I asked everyone sometime yesterday what they like and Klaus and Leo said bagel with cheese bacon and eggs, Caroline said she doesn't care she likes anything but things that involve ketchup, and Grace said the same thing so why not just get like four of those bagel things and then whatever we want."

"Great."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _"CAROLINE!" Klaus yelled._

 _"Klaus? KLAUS!" She yelled back._

 _"I'M COMING!" He moved branches around as he ran through the woods at top speed._

 _Klaus came fact to fact with a huge estate. There was a giant building in front of him with gates surrounding the perimeter. He walked up to one and touched it. He felt a spark run through his body._

 _"KLAUS!" Her pleading cries tore at his chest._

 _'Why was she here? She doesn't need to be here, in his hell!' He thought._

 _"NIKLAUS!" Klaus froze._

 _'That voice, no no it can't be…' He thought._

 _"Elijah?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell did you get yourself into!" Grace whispered, shutting the door lightly.

"I didn't get myself into anything," Her voice was muffled because her lips were pressed to his shirt.

"Just get up!"

"Don't you think I tried that?! Watch this," Caroline tried to move out of his embrace again, coming up for fresh air. He just pulled her back closer to him, but her head wasn't buried in his chest anymore, her chin was resting on the top of his head so his head was by her collarbone.

"Wow. Never seen that before," She sat down on the edge of the bed. Caroline reached up to touch his hair. "It's like he's a part of you."

"Huh that's weird," Caroline narrowed her eye brows.

"What?"

"His hair is so damp," She moved so she could look at his face for the first time this morning.

"Is it sweat?"

"Yeah," She was face to face with him now. The pit, or butterflies? In her stomach grew a lot more now. His arms were gripped around her waist and his breathing was picking up with every second. Without warning he pulled her so close to him it was like they were one.

"I was right!" Grace whisper cheered. "I knew he was going to have the dream!"

"It's nothing to celebrate!" She looked at him and saw his eyes looking around behind his close eyelids, well he looked peaceful and adorable before, proving her point that he was completely crazy, but now it looks like he's in pain and it broke her heart.

"Hey whats up?" Leo entered the room.

"SHHH!" Caroline and Grace shushed, Caroline continued running her hands through his hair, trying to ignore his lips on pretty much her bare skin.

"Sorry," Leo walked over to the bed and tried to figure out what was happening. "What exactly is going on?"

"We can get into his head Grace," Caroline came to realization. They are vampires, they can get inside people's head to see what they are seeing, to see what's going on inside their mind.

"I wanna join," Leo said.

"There's nothing to join," Caroline stroked his hair and rubbed his back reassuringly. "He's going through what you were going through but maybe worse, if your prediction that it gets worse every time was right."

"Alright let's help then," Grace said. "I've never done this how do I get inside his head?"

"So you have to open your mind."

"Just show us what to do," Leo told her.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Just put your hand somewhere on his body."

"Because that's appropriate?"

"Shut up! Wanna see what's going on? Put your hand somewhere, _within reason_ , on his body like his leg, back or I don't know foot or ankle, and we'll enter together."

"Because there is no dirty joke somewhere in what you just said," Leo put his hand by Klaus's ankle after they took the blanket off of both of them. Grace put her hand on his thigh and Caroline rested her hands on his head and mid back.

"Hey I have these socks," Leo commented out of nowhere.

"Leo!"

"Sorry!"

"I think Chandler rubbed off on you last night," Caroline scoffed. Chandler is sarcastic and always joking, just like Leo is now.

"I think so too."

"Can we do this it seems like he's suffering!" Caroline was face to face with him and sympathy was in her eyes. His plump red lips were parted slightly and they were quivering a bit.

It was tearing at her heart.

They entered his mind.

They were on an island, they were on what seemed like an abandoned ghostland. There was no one in sight. Suddenly the world shifted around them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Klaus needed to break through that fence. He managed by taking a tree branch and ramming it into the side. He sped into the building._

 _"KLAUS! WHERE ARE YOU!" Her voice cracked. "WE NEED YOU!" We. She said we. Was that Elijah's voice he had heard? Elijah? His dead brother? He followed her pain filled voice into a big arena area. The walls were white, pure white and it almost looked like pure quartz. His soaking wet shoes slid against the polished floor. He looked around and saw dead bodies. He ran over to them._

 _Grace. He moved her hair around her ear and didn't know what to do. He was in shock. Kara. He touched the bullet hole on her chest. Mon el and Barry too... His newest friends were lying there, dead. What kind of hell was this? Cisco and Gypsy lie in the back as well with stakes through their stomachs. Was this some way of paying him back for letting Elijah die? Klaus felt something die inside of him._

 _"AH!"_

 _He jumped at the sound, alert and ready to kill anyone who dare do this._

 _Klaus ran with his inhuman speed and busted the metal door down. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the scene folding out in front of him._

 _Mikael was standing there, white oak stake in hand, and Caroline tied up in a chair, vervain ropes tied around her wrists and mouth. Mikael killed everyone outside and was about to kill her too. But didn't he hear Elijah? He looked at Mikael and he was holding someone by the throat._

 _It was him, it was Elijah._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are we?" Caroline looked around. They were now in a building with white walls and grey floors.

"We were just on an island…" Leo looked at the floors and around the arena in general. "In my dream the worlds sorta shifted too… maybe this relates."

"Now we're in an institute for the insane?" Grace said. "I don't think Klaus is okay, mentally…"

"I don't think this is a mental institute for the insane, Grace, maybe it's somewhere he's been in his past, or somewhere he's going to be in his future…" Caroline analyzed.

"You guys, that's the man from my dream," Leo shakily realized.

It was Mikael. Caroline knew it. The scene flew out in front of them. Klaus walked into the giant room and shock filled his face. Caroline saw all of the raw emotion in his eyes. Rage at Mikael who was standing there with his hand around a mans neck, a mans face that she could not make out. Sadness in his eyes about the people lying dead in the back of the room. She saw herself tied in the chair with vervain ropes.

"Thats me," Caroline pointed to the dream-Caroline.

"Where?" Grace asked.

"In the chair. Tied up with vervain ropes."

"Shhh listen," Leo whispered.

"Mikael…" Klaus's voice sounded broken and filled with rage.

"Hello _boy,_ " The man's voice was itching with hatred when he looked at Klaus. Klaus looked so innocent right now, so vulnerable, something he hated being more than anything.

"Let. Them. Go. _Now,_ " Klaus hissed.

"Don't you want your brother back?" He shook the man in his grasp.

"Y-Yes," He stuttered.

"Do you want your girl back?"

"More than anything…"

"You have to choose one."

"You can't do this," Klaus's voice crackled.

"I can, and I will. You're an abomination."

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER! How the hell did you think I was going to react? Did you expect me to just sit there and mourn him for a few hours? Days? Or did you expect me to not miss him at all, or just come to kill you because you killed my brother? That's what you expected, right, and that's what I wanted to do more than anything else. I wanted to avenge my brother by killing _you_. I wanted you dead, but did you really think I would come find you? Just so you could hurt me more? You have made me suffer for _years,_ _centuries_ even _,_ and I wasn't okay until _she_ came into my life."

"Well now _she_ will make you suffer."

"No…"

"NO YOU WILL NOT DO THIS TO HIM AGAIN YOU MONSTER!" A female British voice filled the room. A blonde girl appeared in the doorway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _"REBEKAH GET OUT OF HERE!" Klaus yelled, frightened that his sister will feel Mikael's wrath like they are. "He has the white oak stake."_

 _"I'm not letting you die, Nik."_

 _"I would rather die than let that monster kill the two best people in my life," He looked to Caroline and then Elijah with unshed tears in his eyes._

 _"Who shall I kill first? The girlfriend?" He stroked Caroline's chin. "The brother who you thought you lost? The sister you love so much? Kol, the brother who I can find easily…"_

 _"Easy is my middle name, or maybe it's difficult but you can have it either way Mikael. Let my family go, now," Kol walked into the room with a serious look on his face._

 _"Now look at this family gathering, I can add one more," Mikael left the room, releasing Elijah from his tight grasp._

 _"Niklaus," Elijah hugged Klaus tight. Klaus clung to his shirt and held back his tears._

 _"Elijah…" A tear ran down Rebekah's cheek as she was pulled in for the hug._

 _"Brother, look who's back," Kol chuckled and was pulled in too._

 _Caroline kicked Klaus's leg and he turned around and gave him an 'um help me now' look._

 _"Right sorry sweetheart," Klaus breathed, releasing himself from the hug. "Let's go before he gets bac-"_

 _Boom._

 _Klaus turned around to look at the gun shots victim whilst un-tying Caroline. "Elijah take it from here," He said, his voice emotionless, still._

 _"LEO!" Caroline cried. "NO!"_

 _Klaus was shocked. His new brother was dead._

 _"You killed him. You killed one of my brothers again."_

 _"Brother?!" Kol said confused. Rebekah already knew because she met him at a water park earlier that month._

 _"The other bastard is dead and you will follow," Mikael went to fire a white oak bullet into Klaus's chest but Elijah jumped in front._

 _"ELIJAH!" Everyone screamed._

 _Klaus got up and watched his brother lay on the floor, shaking and trying to pull the bullet out of his heart._

 _"Brother…" Elijah grabbed Klaus's face so he would look him in the eye. "Be strong. Don't do this again. I won't let you live your life that way…"_

 _Klaus had tears running down his face. "You will live a happy life without me, you'll have Rebekah, Kol, Caroline. Niklaus she loves you so much, I can see it in her eyes."_

 _"P-Please don't leave me…" Klaus's voice was weak and damaged._

 _"You'll be okay… I love you, hold onto that."_

 _Klaus nodded. "Me too…"_

 _"NIK!" Rebekah screamed. Klaus whipped his head around and his eyes grew wider. Mikael plunged the white oak stake through her heart. Her skin started to turn black and the veins hardened._

 _"REBEKAH!" Klaus held Elijah's hand and went to Rebekah. "No.."_

 _"KLAUS!" Caroline yelled trying to help._

 _Klaus couldn't even think straight. He looked and saw Kol plop onto the floor, his skin similar to Rebekah's._

 _"Kol…"_

 _They both went up into flames and Klaus couldn't believe his eyes. Their bodies burned to a crisp in front of his eyes. Caroline wrapped her hands around Klaus's shoulders._

 _Klaus looked down at Elijah, then back to Rebekah and then Kol. His big brother was dead, his baby sister was dead, his baby brother was dead and his new brother was also dead._

 _Mikael came up behind Klaus and grabbed Caroline. Klaus didn't notice because he was looking as his dead family, they were gone. Tears came out of his eyes and his fists were clenched in utter rage._

 _"Look. At. Me."_

 _Klaus shakily stood up and faced the monster behind him. He gasped when he saw how he was holding Caroline._

 _His hand was wrapped around her pure, beating heart. The color in her face seemed to drain every second._

 _"Don't you dare," Klaus ordered. "Not her. She doesn't deserve it."_

 _"But you do."_

 _"N-No, he dos-doesn't," Caroline stuttered. Klaus looked her in the eye, slowly breaking._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is heart breaking," Grace said trying not to cry.

Tears streamed down Caroline's face. "He's literally being _haunted_."

"That bastard killed me," Leo muttered spitefully. "I can't believe this is what Klaus had to suffer through his whole life."

"I hate him," Caroline stuttered. She watched the bodies of his invincible siblings lying on the floor, dead and desiccated, about to burst up into flames and turn to ash.

"He's going to kill you Caroline…" Grace told her.

"I know," Caroline wished she could do something, anything to stop this.

They watched as Mikael jammed his hand through the back of her chest and wrapped his fist around her beating heart. She watched as 'dream Caroline's" face turned pale and Klaus watched, eyes glued to the scene, powerless to stop it.. The pain flooded in his eyes was like no other.

"STOP!" Caroline yelled at the scene in front of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _"Don't touch her!"  
_

 _Mikael clenched his fist harder around her heart._

 _"Klaus…" Caroline let out a breath._

 _"Don't do this," Klaus was speaking to both Caroline and Mikael._

 _"I love you, so much."_

 _"Don't you leave me too damnit!"_

 _"You'll be alright…"_

 _"I have nothing," His voice cracked._

 _"No, you have me, Nik," Caroline kicked Mikael in his crotch, and then snapped his neck._

 _"Caroline…"_

 _She collapsed to the ground holding her chest. "I'm okay."_

 _Klaus smiled in relief and pulled her into a tight hug. "You're okay…" He moved her hair from her face._

 _Caroline nodded, tears streamed down both of their faces. "It's so good to see you. I thought you would never find me."_

 _"W-why wouldn't I of found you?" Klaus was trying not to think of his dead family and friends, but confused. 'I lost her?'_

 _"N-never mind lets not get into that now. Klaus I'm so sorry…" She looked around._

 _He only buried his head into the crook of her neck and held her close, not wanting to let go._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That must be why he was holding you so tight," Grace concluded, still frowning.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Guys…" Leo pointed to Mikael who was waking up behind them.

"DREAM-CAROLINE MOVE!" Caroline screamed as if it would help.

 _"Caroline I love—"_

 _"_ NO!" Everyone in the room screamed including the dream Klaus who held the staked Caroline close to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: So yes, Klaus was the next dream victim

Heres the house!

vacation/all/detailpage/398/better-together


	11. Chapter 11: Just a Dream Part 2

**AN: so this is sorta a filler chapter to tie lose ends with the dream stuff**

 **xx**

Caroline, Grace and Leo opened their eyes in sync.

"I can't get that out of my head," Grace said, trying to clear her mind by shaking it furiously.

"That was horrific…" Leo did the same as Grace.

Caroline looked down to Klaus who was still holding her close, she could see why now. His head was near her chest and his curls were touching her chin. His eyes were tightly closed as he shook in her embrace.

"Is he awake? Is he alright?" Grace asked.

"He's awake, but you know, in shock," She moved the hair from his face and moved down from her spot to be face to face with him again. "Shh, Nik, you're alright," She cooed, putting her forehead against his. His lips were pressed tightly together as he buried more into Carolines embrace. He shook his head no and she could see tears forming behind his closed eyes. "I think you guys should leave, now, I'll call you back in a few."

The two nodded in understanding and left the room, closing the door quietly.

"I feel so bad."

"I had a dream about Cisco last night… don't really think it compares to that hell that Klaus went through."

"What about your dream yesterday Leo?" Grace asked. "Was it like that?"

"It was only everyone was _already_ dead. Only you were killed in front of me. I expect it to be worse for Klaus because he already lost his brother, Elijah, so just losing him all over again must be horrible."

"But think about it, why was Mikael in your dream? Wasn't another man too?"

"I don't know why they both appeared in our dreams, I don't know why because I've never seen him before in my life, I've only heard stories before. But there were two bad men in mine and the other man, not Mikael, was also in Gypsy's dream. So somehow they're all connected."

"I'll tell you this, why not when everyone is back we have a meeting and discuss this dream garbage and then take our minds off of it by going on a hike and then to the boardwalk / water park later?"

"That sounds great, wait water park?"

"Yeah at the nearby boardwalk there is a water park built into the pier. There's a lazy river, slides, pools, more slides."

"Sounds great."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's a lot of food," Barry commented, holding one of the bags.

"It costed about $50 to $60," Mon el groaned.

"We could've gone out to eat with that money," Barry complained.

"Barry all you've done this trip was complain about everything," Kara looked at her phone, a message from  
Grace.

 **Grace**

 ** _When you guys get back we all need to have a discussion about this dream crap._**

 **Kara**

 ** _What? What happened?_**

 **Grace**

 ** _I'll tell u when u guys get back, just hurry up_**

 **Kara**

 ** _Alright…_**

 _"_ What is it Kara?" Mon el asked turning turning the steering wheel.

"Grace just texted and said that we need to have a 'discussion' when we get back."

"About what?" Barry asked.

"She didn't say."

"Well we'll find out when we get back to the house," Mon el said turning down their street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Nik, you're okay look at me, look at me, I'm here, in front of you, _alive,_ " Caroline stroked his hair.

He finally opened his eyes and they gazed into hers. He looked confused but scared, thinking everyone he loved was really gone.

"Look," Caroline moved away from him slightly so she could grab his hand and show him in front of his face. He looked at their intertwined hands and didn't say anything. "Feel that? It's real."

She saw tears stream from his eyes, they were silent but she knew he was going to break any second. It shattered her heart watching him this broken and upset. He never, ever cried, not like this, or at least not in front of her.

"Shhh it's okay," She pulled him into a tight hug, letting go of his hand and she felt him bury his head into the crook of her neck. She rubbed his back and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Care is everything okay?" Grace asked from outside the door.

"Yes," Caroline half lied, listening to his silent sobs against her neck.

"I'm here, Nik. Rebekah is _alive_ , Kol is _alive_ , Leo is _alive_ , Grace is _alive_ , Mon el is _alive_ , Kara is _alive_ and Barry is _alive_. We are all here with you and we're not leaving."

He just hugged her tighter. " _I'm so so sorry,_ " He finally whispered. _"It's my fault."  
_  
"No, you didn't do anything, it was just a dream."

"It felt _so_ real," He whimpered, coming out of the embrace but still staying close to her. She saw his tear stained cheeks and wiped it with her finger. His eyes closed at her touch.

"How do you know what happened?" He asked, his voice more aware now.

"Grace, Leo and I entered your mind."

"Y-You did?"

"We did. We saw what Mikael did. I can't believe that is what he did to you."

"It felt _so_ real. Hugging my brother again was amazing, but then him getting shot with that bullet and dying right there… It felt like I lost him all over again, but then on top of it Rebekah and Kol getting staked, Mikael killing Leo and _you_. I-I didn't know how to process, but i'm so, _so_ glad its not real. These dreams are getting out of hand and they are all connected… somehow."

"That's what we want to have a discussion about. We need to connect these dots because it's not normal," Grace walked into the room. Caroline and Klaus sat up against the headboard. Grace went over to Klaus and hugged him tight. He didn't know how to react at first but he hugged her back quickly. Leo came and gave him a hug, just like he did on the plane when he had a bad dream.

"I texted Kara and they will be back with breakfast soon, I told them that we are going to have to have a major talk about this. It's confusing but we need to get to the bottom of this," Grace planned.

"We need to get Gypsy on the phone too," Klaus said. "She needs to be more specific on what happened in her mind. She said that Cisco was killed but we don't know by who or how."

"I'll take notes!"

"Good point," Leo agreed.

"I knew that you were going to be the one," Grace brought up.

Klaus let out a weak smile. "I guess you were right."

"I'm always right."

"Screw that guy," Leo said.

The other three looked at him. "Mikael?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah. He killed me, your family and the rest of us."

"He's a monster," Caroline put her hand on Klaus's leg. He looked down and pretended not to be phased by her delicate, warm, touch. Caroline loved how much he needed her this morning, it was amazing how he was hugging her unconsciously in his sleep and hugging her when he was wide awake.

"Hey guys we're back!" Kara yelled as she kicked the door closed.

"We have way to much food and coffee," Barry mumbled, speeding up to the kitchen to place the bags down.

"We decided to play it safe," Mon el said as they came up the stairs. They saw the room door open and walked in.

"What happened why is everyone in here?" Kara asked, analyzing her surroundings.

"Thats what we need to discuss," Grace said. "But not here, lets regroup in the living room in 10."

The rest nodded and left the room, apart from Klaus and Caroline who stayed put.

Caroline started to get up so she could get ready. "Caroline..?" Klaus whispered. She turned around.

"Yes?"

"Thank you," He muttered shyly and blushing.

Caroline smirked and sat on her knees, facing him. "Are you embarrassed?" She asked playfully.

He didn't say anything. "I mean _everyone_ was in here…"

"Not _everyone_ , just me, Grace, and Leo."

" _Just?_ "

"Yes. And if you think you were like yelling or panting or something like you see in those dramatic movies, you weren't."

He looked at her. "Then what was happening…"

"Well when I woke up I thought you were outside, because you're always up before me but it turns out it was actually Grace in the kitchen. I didn't realize you were there until I felt behind me. I was surprised you were still there, you usually leave."

Klaus looked down, guilty for not being there when she normally wakes up. "But I was happy when I found out you stayed. Don't feel embarrassed about this next part…" Caroline said and Klaus's eye widened. "Do you want the _raw_ truth?" She played sarcastically, raising her eye brows with a big grin.

"Yes, I do."

"Okay then, I'm going to be really _really_ descriptive."

Klaus had a weird look on his face, a mix between horror, embarrassment, amusement and complete confusion.

"Okay so I felt your breath going down my spine and I was like woah, he's still here," She was being overly dramatic on purpose just to annoy the total crap out of him and get back into the playful, light mood. "You put your hand on my waist and I felt hot it was. Then you pulled me in for a hug. You were sweating and I knew something was wrong. I tried to turn around so I could face you and I managed after several attempts. I felt your hair and it was really damp. Grace and Leo came in to see what was wrong. Then we had the idea to go inside of your head."

"And now you see how much of a monster Mikael really was."

"I never thought it would be that bad," She hugged him and he hugged her back, so happy that she, the most beautiful, peppy, positive, helpful person, had walked into his life at the right time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Breakfast was distributed amongst the seven of them. They all got coffee and some breakfast items that Mon el, Kara and Barry traveled to get.

"I seriously think Kara ordered the whole menu," Barry said sitting down in his normal spot around the coffee table.

"Barry come sit over here," Kara waved him over to the actual kitchen table.

"Why?"

"Because it's called the dining room for a reason," Mon el said kissing Kara on the head and sitting next to her.

"Fine," Barry got up and sat around the table with the rest of them. "So what's so urgent that we needed to be called back? No complaining though, third wheeling with these two is a nightmare."

"Actually Barr you're spot on. Nightmares. Well I was right with the next nightmare thing and how it was going to be way worse each time. The last person being me and the next person being Klaus," Leo said.

"So Grace and Barry guessed right," Mon el pointed out.

"Yeah they did," Leo answered. "Well Grace, Caroline and I were able to enter his mind to view the dream he was having. It was horrible…"

"Everyone was dead, much like Leo's," Klaus said. "Kara, Mon el, Barry, Grace you were all in another room, dead. Then in the next room was Mikael my stepfather who was holding Caroline and my dead brother, Elijah, hostage."

"That's when we entered his mind, we didn't see the other room with everyone else," Caroline said remembering the scene.

"So what else happened?" Kara asked.

"Well then my sister came in and my younger brother, Kol. Mikael went off to get something, or someone, and I reunited with my brother Elijah, who was presumed dead to me for years. When Mikael came back he killed Leo, the extended part of my family, then he sent a white oak bullet into Elijah's heart."

"Elijah's last words to Klaus were really meaningful and powerful. It literally tore at your heart, but then soon after Rebekah and Kol were staked and killed as well," Caroline added.

"Then he killed Caroline," Grace said.

The other three were stunned. "He was really that terrible?" Kara asked.

"He was. He would do this if he could."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Kara said sympathetically, sipping her ice coffee and looking at Klaus who was playing with his hands.

"But the reason I called everyone here was to analyze what has been happening and like, I don't know, take notes because it has been _so, so_ real," Grace told them.

"Well when I was younger I used to have a lot of nightmares," Barry started, sitting upright. "When my mom died and my dad went to jail because the police thought he killed her, which he didn't, I started to have nightmares about her death and something I saw during the day always triggered that. Wether it was someone going to jail on a TV show, someone mentioning it, anything that was remotely connected to my mom's death, my dads imprisonment or my childhood would trigger nightmares."

"So Barry you're saying that something I saw yesterday may of triggered that?" Klaus asked.

"I mean its a possibility, maybe it didn't because your like, a hybrid. It may not work like that for someone of your supernatural status. I know that in the real world, seeing something during the day triggers nightmares and dreams."

"Alright then have to get Gypsy on the phone," Mon el said. "She can give us a better description of her dream and we can draw it out and by we I mean Klaus," Mon el pointed to Klaus. If they got Gypsy, Leo and Klaus's exact descriptions of the people and setting of their dreams, they could connect the dots to some kind of trigger maybe.

Klaus nodded and got up from the table to go grab his sketchbook from his room.

"Oh my god! This could totally be one of those Sherlock Holmes investigations, with those giant cork boards with a billion little pictures and red string!" Caroline laughed.

"We're official detectives," Kara grinned, placing her hands on her hips and puffing out her chest.

"Who wants to be the recorder?" Mon el asked, looking around the five left at the table.

Caroline raised her hand without hesitation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone finished their breakfast and Caroline came around with the garbage to make sure everyone threw their scraps out.

"Okay lets do this, but then we need a reward for thinking on vacation," Grace said. "I was thinking maybe hiking and then the boardwalk/water park thing a few miles from us."

"I agree with everything but the hiking," Barry said, knowing Caroline would agree with him. "At lease not today."

"Why not today?" Grace frowned.

"Well I was thinking we could go hiking tomorrow morning and then after get lunch, then go scuba diving at the beach," Caroline suggested.

"I'm so board!" Barry slammed his hand on to the table.

"I like that idea better, we'll all be tired from the hike so we wouldn't have as much fun at the water park. Wow, Care, you're a genius," Grace patted her on the back.

"Well, I try my best," Caroline chuckled.

"Okay let's get to this," Leo hurried.

Caroline jotted down the notes that they had already analyzed before. Klaus had ripped out a page from his sketch book and handed her a pen so she could write down whatever she needed. Caroline wrote _Gypsy: Klaus: Leo:_ on the side of the paper, spread apart evenly so there could be at least ten bullets under their names that relate to the dreams they had. She then made a venn diagram on the bottom so she could compare Leo and Klaus's dreams similarities and differences, since so far they had the most information on those two.

They managed to get Gypsy on the phone and Caroline wrote down what she described under her tried to quickly paint a picture in his mind of the description she was giving about the man who killed Cisco.

"Okay thank you Gypsy!" Grace said into the phone.

 _"Oh wait one sec,"_ Gypsy halted. _"Kara, Mon el how do you like everyone?"_

"Everyone is great," Mon el smiled, even though Gypsy couldn't see him.

"Love them, they're everything you said they would be," Kara laughed.

 _"Great! You guys, was Kara and Mon el a good choice?"_ Gypsy asked the rest.

"Yes!" They all said.

 _"HI, LEO, HI!"_ Cisco screamed from the other line. _"OMG IT'S ACTUALLY YOU! I MISS YOU! YOU'RE CALLING ME!"  
_

"Oh bloody hell," Leo muttered under his breath and Klaus chuckled at the use of his British lingo. "I had a dream about you last night, Cisco."

 _"OMG WHAT WAS IT!? LEO WAS DREAMING ABOUT ME?!"_

"Actually it was a nightmare…"

 _"Oh, well, whatever you were dreaming about me."_

"Okay bye Cisco!" Leo said into the phone.

 _"BYE LEO! BYE BARRY, KARA, MON EL, CAROLINE, GRACE AND KLAUS! SEE YOU SOMETIME AGAIN!"_

 __"Bye!" They yelled.

 _"Okay bye guys!"_ Gypsy concluded.

Kara hung up her phone and placed it back down onto the table. "So we have the facts we just need to find the thread between them."

"Well we'll have more information tonight, someone is bound to be the next victim," Caroline said.

"She's right, but for some reason I'm getting a vibe that it won't be as bad as Klaus's because that was brutal, maybe its like a storm… it starts off weak, aka Gypsy's dream killing only one person… then Leo's dream already killing everyone and only one person in front of him… and then Klaus's dream killing mostly _everyone_ and his whole family in front of him," Barry explained. Klaus tensed up and Caroline put her hand on his shoulder. "What I'm trying to say is, I think its going to start getting easier, so say if I was next it wouldn't be as bad as Klaus's, maybe equal to Leo's," Barry looked around the table and he could tell some were confused. "Okay Ill show you a visual. Klaus can I have a piece of paper?"

Klaus nodded as he tore off a sheet of paper from his sketch book and handed him a pen. Barry opened the pen and started to draw. "Okay so this is the 'dream mountain'…." Everyone scrunched their eye brows at his choice of words. "Fine we'll leave the making up names to Cisco. Anyway, say this is the track our dreams are riding on, like a rollercoaster. Gypsy's was right here, at the start, just climbing up the mountain." Barry wrote 'Gypsy' at the start of the hill and drew a little rectangle going up the side acting as a rollercoaster cart. "Next was Leo, who was further up the track, almost at the top." He wrote Leo further up the hill and drew another rectangle. "Then at the climax was Klaus's dream, the worst of it." Barry then wrote Klaus at the top and another tiny rectangle. "Next won't be as bad because it will be further down the hill, being resolved." He drew a question mark and rectangle under it after Klaus's and then another one after. "Do you remember in grade school when you would be writing a story for Language Arts class and then your teacher would tell you to make one of these?"

Everyone nodded except for Klaus and Leo because they were born in well, viking times. "Well the top would always be the main problem in your story and in this case, the worst of our dreams," Barry slid the paper to the middle of the table and everyone looked at it.

"Barry that is genius," Mon el analyzed, as he continued looking at the sheet.

"Well I try my best," He grinned.

"Okay so in all of the dreams so far there had been at least one murder and one of two bad men behind it, right?" Leo said.

Caroline wrote something down on her paper.

 **- _two bad men, at least one per dream_**

 ** _-murder of loved ones_**

 ** _-heartbreaking_**

 ** _-feels real_**

 ** _-seems to be in a pattern_**

 ** _-rollercoaster diagram_**

Klaus ripped out the unfortunate picture that he had to draw of Mikael and put it on the table. Also the other man described in Leo and Gypsy's dream.

"Guys I have a question," Grace said. They all looked at her. "Do you think now is that time of distress that Will was talking about…?"

"Grace, love, I think it should be opened at a more severe time," Klaus told her.

"This isn't severe?"

"I agree with him," Leo said. "If the guy sounded really serious I would wait for a more serious time, if that comes but hey, maybe it's all a game, it might not even be real."

"He has a point," Mon el agreed. "Just wait till the time is right, it it's ever right."

"Alright, you're right, you're right. Well let's get back to this."

"In Gypsy's dream Cisco was murdered by a guy who also appeared in Leo's dream. In Leo's dream, Grace was murdered by two men, one being the one in Gypsy's dream, and the other being the one in Klaus's dream. Mikael and this mystery guy," Barry concluded. "The only thing that confuses me is the fact that Gypsy and Leo have never seen Mikael or this other guy in their lives and Mikael is connected to you and they hadn't really known you for long at the time… you never even talked about Mikael once around them."

"No, I did not."

"This is making my brain hurt," Kara said getting up to get some water.

"Well lets finish this up and then get ready to go out," Caroline suggested. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group analyzed the dreams and came up with a few more conclusions.

It was currently noon and everyone went to their rooms to get on bathing suits and gather clothes for their waterpark boardwalk trip.

"Leo since you're so picky on what I wear, since we're going out in public what suit should I wear?" Grace asked putting the two bathing suits on the bed.

One was a black top and bottom and the other one was blue with a lace border.

"The black one."

"Good that's what I wanted."

"Grace I have to admit something though, you looked really pretty in that one yesterday. I just thought you should know that."

Grace blushed like crazy it was like rose bushes were pouring out of her cheeks. "Um thank you."

She had secretly hoped he liked it.

Leo nodded and went into the bathroom to change into a bathing suit.

"Don't come out here I'm changing Leo," Grace called.

"Don't come in here, I'm changing."

"I'm not," Grace laughed at his comment.

"What is the waterpark at this boardwalk like?" Leo asked from across the door.

"Well when Caroline and I were planning it, it looked really fun. I saw a lazy river, there were a lot of slides, and pools. It looked like a lot of fun then on the boardwalk there was a pew piers with a lot of rides, I saw some pretty cool looking roller coasters as well."

"Can't wait."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN:**

 **Gypsy and Cisco interactions :)**

 **Next time: waterpark**

 **heres the house!**

 **vacation/all/detailpage/398/better-together**


	12. Chapter 12: Waterpark Attractions Part 1

**AN: New character this episode**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The seven of them met down by the cars and they all got into Leo's truck.

Leo sat in the driver's seat and Klaus took shotgun. Caroline sat behind Klaus, Grace sat behind Leo's seat and Barry sat in between them. Kara and Mon el gathered in the back, perfectly content with being cooped up together.

"Someone get the GPS up," Leo ordered.

"Why do you need a GPS are you like 60?" Grace scoffed.

"Over a thousand, actually."

"Don't be a wise ass. Klaus pull it up on your phone," Grace answered. Klaus nodded and opened his phone, pulling up google maps and putting in the address Caroline told him.

They winded down the peaceful roads of Aruba and were thankful that the rain had stopped for their day of fun and dream relief.

"It's up there on your right," Grace pointed, leaning over the seat. Everyone got out of the car when Leo pulled into the first available spot.

"This place is awesome," Barry awed as he looked at his surroundings. They walked up the ramp that led to where the boardwalk and waterpark was located on and stepped onto the wooden boards that lined their path. There were strips of shops to their left and the beautiful beach to their right. Also on the right, there was the large pier that was jetting out towards the ocean. People rode by on skateboards, bikes, and more. Various smells hit them all at once, the small Japanese place a few stores down, the boardwalk pizza place, dunkin donuts and more. They could taste the salty wind on their lips as it whipped at their hair. They could hear the distant screams of the people on the rides, the big rollercoaster that winded through the pier, the swings and all other things they could not wait to try.

They walked towards the pier and could see the slides of the waterpark.

"There it is!" Caroline pointed.

"Ah it looks even cooler in person!" Grace started running.

"Hey I'm coming!" Caroline used vamp speed to get in front of her.

"HEY I DON'T HAVE SPEED!" Kara pouted as she started running, her pink flip flops, the ones Mon el had wore the night before, slapped the floor. "Well I do but I would have to fly and that might cause a lot more attention!"

All four boys looked at each other and shrugged. Barry grabbed Mon el and the running Kara's hand and sped them to the front before anyone got there.

"Leo, you know anyone could've seen that right?" Klaus said to his brother.

"Oh yeah, definitely."

They sped off as well, not caring at this point.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey that's cheating!" Caroline pouted.

"What were we even playing?" Leo asked.

"Everything's a competition with her," Klaus mumbled.

"Hey, I heard that."

"You know I think friends last night rubbed off on everyone, I see Chandler in Leo and Monica in Caroline with crazy OCD-ness," Mon el concluded.

"I have OCD too," Leo said.

"Well then you have a bit on Monica in you too," Mon el laughed. They were standing at the edge of the pier. Below them was the water park. Mon el looked back at the beach and saw an interesting setup on the sand. Since the little setup was to his right and they were in the dead center of the end of the pier he ran towards it.

"Hey where are you going mister?" Kara said as she grabbed his shirt.

"Ow seriously?" Mon el rubbed his neck because she pinched him. "I'm going over there, there is a cool thing on the beach."

Grace and Caroline grinned at each other.

"A _cool thing_?" Kara laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah look!" He pulled her by her hand and they ran together, everyone trailing behind loosely behind.

"Woah!" Kara awed.

Sitting there on the beach, about halfway up shore was a lovely beach cabana set up. There were four cabana beds with beautiful sheets and awnings. There was a comfy lounge chair bed type thing too. The beds were in a circular formation and there was a projector set up in the middle which would cast on the white screen a few feet in front. There was a giant fire pit in the middle.

"What I wouldn't give to stay in one of those for a night!" Kara dreamed, reaching her hand out like she was going to grab it.

"SURPRISE!" Grace and Caroline shouted on the count of three.

The rest turned around to face the two girls beaming at them.

"What did you guys do?" Mon el asked.

"Well we are vampires and we have the power of mind control soooo…"

"That's _our_ set up! We are going to be spending the night out here under the stars, and tonight is supposed to be a Lunar Eclipse so we will be able to see a beautiful red moon casting over the water. Form what I hear, all the planets that you can see with a naked eye will be visible tonight," Caroline summarized.

"OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU!" Kara hugged the two girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone set their bags down at their cabana and headed back up to the park.

"I can't believe you guys did this!" Leo said still shocked.

"Well we didn't pay as much as it was supposed to be but we gave a pretty large tip of four hundred dollars," Grace smiled.

"That's nice," Mon el said.

They reached the waterpark once again. It was pretty dead, no one was really there apart from a few kids that were playing in the kid section and some adults in the lazy river.

"This place is so awesome for a boardwalk," Kara looked around.

"Good find you two," Barry complimented as he jumped into the wave pool.

"Barry!" Mon el ran in after him, not thinking of the price he was about to pay. "Crap this water is freezing!"

The rest entered at their own pace. Caroline and Grace ran in after them, only to stop when the water reached their hips because it was freezing. Klaus and Leo followed behind, filling the air with little chats.

Waves crashed at Leo and Klaus's feet, they stood by the edge.

"Come on wusses!" Caroline yelled cupping her hands around her lips to make her voice boom louder.

"Yeah come on! Its fun!" Grace yelled too, sending a waving hand in their direction.

"What are you afraid of water?" Caroline dared.

"Or allergic?! Mon el, Kara and Barry are having fun why cant you two get out of your funk?"

"We were just coming in at a slower pace geez," Leo rolled his eyes.

"YOU'RE VAMPIRES!" Both girls shouted.

"Shhhh!" Klaus and Leo hushed.

"Sorry!"

The two boys joined the two girls and they waited for the waves to kick on again.

"I always used to go in these when I was a kid," Mon el said. "They were a lot of fun."

"I did too! It was like my childhood. When a wave hit my friends and I would always jump it a different way. Like under the water, jump over it superman style, front flip, back flip… you know, stuff like that," Barry laughed at the memory of him and Cisco doing that when they visited Six Flags Hurricane Harbor one weekend in between problems at Star Labs. He remembered HR wearing a big hat and a Hawaiian shirt… he didn't think HR got out much on earth 19. "We had a lot of fun."

"You know what I had as a wave pool growing up…" Klaus said. "We had to go down by the river, which wasn't very clean. We left our shoes down by the hillside and then jumped in. We would jump up and down, all of us at the same time, and create waves, but waved did exist back then, or the word at least so we called them ripples. We didn't exactly live by an ocean."

"Ripples? Well I guess that works…" Caroline couldn't help but laugh.

"Actually I think it's sorta great, when you were born the world was so different. It's cool to hear about other lifestyles you had," Grace admitted honestly.

"I agree with you," Kara joined. "I always wanted to know what it was like back then."

"Well I was born back then too, the world has really changed over the centuries," Leo said. "We literally used cans to call each other once."

"Does that even work?" Kara asked.

"No and we learned the hard way."

"Oh?" Grace questioned.

"My friend and I tried every day after school for hours, we were neighbors. It really sucked when we learned that it didn't work."

Everyone jumped at the sound of a buzzer.

"THE WAVES ARE COMING!" Barry jumped like a little kid.

"What are you two?" Grace said diving after him.

Everyone had a good time, the waves came crashing every second and they all made up little games in between.

About an hour passed, and Mon el and Kara got out because they wanted to visit somewhere else.

"Mon el where do you want to go?" Kara asked him as she made her fingers intertwine around his.

Mon el looked around, something caught his eye. There was a big slide winding down into a pool. Mon el pointed to the slide and grinned.

"That's why I love you!" Kara kissed him on the lips and then pulled on his hand to lead him up the stairs.

"I seriously hate walking up stairs on water slides, granted I haven't been on many, but the ones I have I still do," Kara complained.

"As a kid I always thought these stairs were going to break beneath my feet and I would fall to my death, so I always would hold onto the railings," Mon el looked down. "Well you know, that was before I was a freaking superhero."

"True. Just now when we first started walking up here that thought popped right into my head," She laughed. "We really do have the same train thought," She patted him on his bare chest.

"I love you, so much Kara," He smiled down at her.

"I love you too, so much," She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Get a room!" The person behind them said.

"BARRY!" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grace and Leo put on their shoes and said bye to Klaus and Caroline who were also parting with them.

They walked around the little water park and tried to figure out what to do.

"Look over there," Grace pointed.

Leo turned around and looked at where she was pointing. Following her finger was two waterslides, racing slides. They headed over to the them and picked up two rafts, they didn't get a double because they wanted to race, unlike Kara and Mon el they had who took a double.

"This is tiring," Leo whined.

"Leo you're a vampire."

"Why are you so high on peppy energy?"

"You look hot in a bathing suit," She teased as she noticed the other girls on the stairs staring and gawking at him.

"Do I now?" He caught onto her game, fitting right into the part.

"You know, we should go out sometime."

"I would like that…"

"KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS!" The girls started chanting, big smiles filled their faces as a wave of excitement on this boring line filled the air.

Leo and Grace blushed insanely at how far their little game was going.

"We're seriously going to kiss?" She mouthed.

"I'm an actor, you know that. Listen," Leo leaned in. He pulled her hair back behind her ear and whispered something to her. His hot breath maneuvered its way through her body and made a shiver move down her spine. She giggled at what he said, which was just a bunch of gibberish. The teenage girls kept squealing like children, Grace thought it was mostly because a world famous celeb was right in front of them.

Grace put her hand on his bare chest as a joke at first, but then stopped and looked up into his eyes, for a second it felt like they were the only people in the world and not standing on the wet stairs of a water slide in Aruba. They stared at each other for a second before breaking the gaze. The moment came as fast as it went and before they knew it they were next.

"Next!" The woman working called. She paused when she saw who was up next. "Hello welcome," She shook his hand, a little bit to hard.

"Hello," He smiled.

"Can I please, _please_ get a picture?!" She squealed.

Grace nodded at him to say yes to the woman, since she was the worker here and he was a _nice_ person. Leo smiled and wrapped his arm around her as she got the other worker to take their picture.

"Thank you so much!" She hugged him.

"No problem," He smiled, feeling slightly uncomfortable being he was half dressed.

"Okay are you guys together?" She asked casually.

They looked at each other. "T-together?" Grace stuttered.

"Together?" Leo asked.

"Yeah… you guys okay?" She looked at them. "Oh sorry! I meant for the slide not I like— personal life."

"Oh!" Grace laughed.

"That makes more sense."

"But are you guys together in real life?" She grinned. Leo raised his eyebrows. "I'm kidding! I'm Rebekah, hey!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: So Rebekah?**

 **She's going to be more present through the story now!**

 **The cabana idea was sorta random but it plays a big part in something that happens in a few chapters. I dont really know if you can actually rent cabanas like this so I randomly made one up**

 **By the way this place is real! I don't know about all of the attractions at this waterpark but I have seen it before. Its in Wildwood NJ**

 **heres the website link**

 **.com**

 **house link:**

 **vacation/all/detailpage/398/better-together**


	13. Chapter 13: Waterpark Attractions Part 2

**AN:**  
 **Klabekah in this chapter, plus she meets Caroline!**

 **Flashback too**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My brother has a sister named Rebekah, or my half brother," Leo mentioned.

"Nice to meet you," Grace shook her hand, sorta jealous at her enthusiasm.

"What's your brother's name?" She asked.

"Nik," Leo told her because that's the way Klaus addressed himself when they first met.

"Wow my brothers name is Niklaus… similar."

Their mouths opened wide. "That's why you look so familiar!"

"The dream!" Grace said to Leo.

"The dream!" He laughed back.

"And the drawings at the airport," Leo added.

"That too."

"Excuse me?" They realized that she had an accent.

"You're her, you're Klaus's sister," Grace said.

"You know Nik?"

"Actually, don't be alarmed but I'm Klaus's brother, well half brother, on his real fathers side," Leo explained.

"How do you know about that," She threatened, the same way Klaus did when he first told him.

"It's true," Grace reassured

Rebekah was shocked. She put her hand on the railing to hold herself up.

"Woah, Nik has another brother?"

"Yes," Leo smiled.

"It's so nice to meet you, for real this time! And you, what's your name?" She asked Grace.

"I'm Grace, his half brothers friend," She smiled.

"I think you guys can be more than friends," She grinned in support of the pair in front of her. "Hey I sense the chemistry and I just met you."

"What?!" they said in unison.

"Wait my brothers brother is bloody Leonardo DiCaprio?!" She ran her hands through her blonde, straight hair.

The other two laughed as they started to talk more. They were still sitting on the top of the slide, people went in front of them and they sat by the corner and talked.

"I want to see Nik and meet Caroline. Nik has told me about her but I want to meet her in real life. And the Flash? Supergirl and another actual superhero!? This is awesome!" Rebekah awed.

"Kinda hard to believe," Grace admitted.

"Well today was a big surprise, and Nik doesn't know I work here so over the summer. He thinks Im in Europe with my fiancé, but we decided to come here for awhile."

"Well we'll meet up with him later, we'll tell him and Caroline to come visit," Leo told her.

"Great," Rebekah smiled. "Wanna ride?"

The other two nodded.

"You're going down, Walker," Leo challenged.

"Ha, yeah right."

They sat in their tubes and when Rebekah told them to go down, and they did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barry walked around the water park. He saw a section that caught his eye, the baby area? Well maybe the kiddie area. There was a big bucket that dropped every few minutes and kids running in and out of the water flowing down.

Barry grinned as he ran towards it, releasing the child that still rattled around in his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Klaus where should we go?" Caroline asked him. They were sitting in the chairs by the little wave pool, the excess water riding up towards their feet.

"I want to go to the lazy river," He said looking in that direction.

"Me too thank you for saying that," She laughed. "I mean the slides sound fun but I really don't feel like it right now."

"I couldn't agree more, love."

They stood up and headed over to the lazy river. There weren't many people there because of the hour, so that was good for them.

"Don't be a baby again," Caroline rolled her eyes at Klaus who was walking slowly into the water. "What can the big bad wolf not swim?"

Klaus grinned as he swiftly ran in after her and picked her up, throwing her back under water, again.

She came up and jumped on his back to get out of the freezing water. "I hate you! I'm cold now!"

Klaus laughed as she got off of his back.

"Grab a tube, love," Klaus told her as he walked towards the nearest one.

"No," She said stubbornly.

He looked at her. "And why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Suit yourself," He grabbed the two seater tube and gestured for her to sit. She rolled her eyes and went under water to go through the tube. She flung her legs over the other side as Klaus jumped on, sitting in the same position as Caroline.

They chatted as the current brought them through the path.

"I'm bored," Caroline pouted.

Klaus opened his eyes and lifted his sunglasses up. "Why?"

"We're just sitting here!" Caroline rolled off the tube. Klaus looked over the edge as he adjusted himself to lay across the whole thing.

"You're lazy," Caroline pouted again.

"I think that's why the name of this attraction is called the _lazy_ river," Klaus grinned, putting his sunglasses back on and adjusting into his past position.

"Fine," Caroline started swimming more and front flipping and jumping through the empty tubes. Klaus watched her, amused at her stubborn, playful ways.

Caroline looked back at Klaus. He was laying on his back and his knees were bent up. His arms were straight out and his hands were wrapped around the handles loosely.

"Sleeping over there?" She called to him, half joking. He shook his head no. "I thought you were weird about this stuff."

He opened his eyes and took of his glasses again. "No…"

"Then why are you doing this?" She gestured to his position. "Actually relaxing? In front of me?"

"I trust you," Klaus murmured.

Caroline swam over to him and leaned against the tube. He sighed and laid his head back again, putting his sunglasses on and resting his eyes.

She just watched him for a little while, remembering what she witnessed this morning in his mind.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, knowing he heard her.

"For what love?" He answered.

"For what you've been through with Mikael and Elijah…" She went closer to his head and hugged him, well the best she could because of the way he was laying. It took him by surprise. He sat up, sinking more into his part of the tube and hugged her tight. She jumped onto the tube and he moved so she could lay next to him, half on his chest.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, they didn't move, not an inch. They just were there, in the moment, enjoying each others company. They just flowed around the lazy river, letting the current take them anywhere, listening to the soft sound of the water rippling beneath them.

Caroline wanted to tell him how much she loved him, how much she wanted to be with him.

He wanted to tell her how much he loved her and wanted her to spend the rest of his immortal life with her.

They were coming back around to the beginning. They were both still laying that way. It reminded Caroline of the way she woke up this morning.

Her sent was intoxicating. Her hair smelled like a mix of fresh pineapple and coconut, and her breath was minty fresh.

She looked up and saw that he was looking down at her. She smiled as she inched up closer to his eye level. They were face to face now, looking into each other's eyes. His lips quivered at her breath piercing them.

Was this it? Was he going to kiss her. They inched closer. Klaus closed his eyes.

 _Less than an inch apart._

"Hey guys!" Grace and Leo ran into the river.

 _Well damn._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bloody hell," Klaus muttered as they sat up quickly and fell into the hole of the tube more as his legs flung up.

"You guys head over to the two race slides. Trust me it's worth it," Grace told them.

Caroline sighed and jumped off the tube, once again emerging into cold water after drying off. "Okay Klaus let's go."

Leo and Grace eyed Klaus and Caroline strangely. "What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"N-nothing everything fine," Caroline muttered, fully getting out of the water now. Klaus looked back at Leo and raised his eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" He mouthed

Klaus shrugged casually and followed Caroline.

"Oh she's going to be so pissed at me later," Grace giggled, jumping in a tube.

"Why?" Leo grabbed a tube and floated next to her as the current dragged them along.

"Well they were laying together in that tube, and they were about to kiss."

"They were?"

"You're just blind."

"I feel bad now…"

"Don't they could do better than a lazy river for their first kiss, more like the beach at sunset, or the top of a ride before they plummet, filled with adrenaline and not wet hair and bathing suits?"

Leo looked at her and she looked back in his eyes. Grace broke the stare by looking up at the sky. She wanted that to be her and Leo, lying on that tube and an inch away from everything she's always wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm hungry!" Barry whined as he trailed Kara and Mon el.

"Shut up!" They snapped.

"Can we eat?"

"We need to get the rest of them," Mon el said.

"No we don't. We don't need them to eat," Barry implied, looking around. "Screw you guys I'm going." Barry was about to speed off when Kara grabbed his shoulder.

"I'm hungry too," She confessed, causing Mon el to roll his eyes.

"When we were walking up I saw a Mexican place that looked good…" Mon el suggested.

"Perfect! I'm in the mood for that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Klaus and Caroline walked in silence, it became very awkward, very fast.

"My feet hurt," Caroline pouted, breaking the silence and jumping around the tiny stones.

He looked at her and held back a laugh. "Me too."

 _Most awkward conversation yet…_

"I hate this," Caroline sighed in defeat.

"Walking without shoes?"

"No, this," She moved her hands around the air.

"I don't think the air did anything to you…" Klaus grinned cheekily as they started to walk up the stairs to the waterslide Grace and Leo told them to go to. Caroline glared at him. "Okay, I'm sorry…for almost… kissing you…"

"Klaus please, don't worry about it," Caroline brushed it off casually. " _I'm going to murder Grace later,"_ She whispered, hoping he didn't hear.

"What was that?" Klaus grinned pretending he didn't hear her.

"What? I didn't say anything," Caroline flushed.

Klaus couldn't help but laugh. They continued to walk up the stairs, they didn't have to stop because there was no line at all.

Caroline ran up the stairs faster than him, he just walked. Caroline's feet still hurt but she didn't care, she just wanted to win, as always. She reached the top and Klaus was still two flights below her, letting her play her little game.

"Hello!" The woman at the top greeted.

Caroline looked at her, she looked awfully familiar. "Excuse me, sorry if this is rude and unexpected but do I know you? You look so familiar…"

She eyed Caroline. "I don't think so… I'm not like, famous or anything… What's your name maybe I've heard of you."

"I'm Caroline."

"Caroline?! Caroline Forbes?!" The woman jumped.

"Yes…"

"I've wanted to meet you for so long! I just met Leo and Grace they said that you guys were here!"

Klaus was now coming up her flight of stairs.

"Caroline, love, is there a problem?" Klaus asked as he came behind her, the woman standing in front of Caroline catching his eye.

Caroline turned around and was trying not to be openly jealous of the way he was looking at her.

Klaus grinned. _"Rebekah."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay Leo do you think we put on a good show for those girls before?"

"I do. You should be an actor with me Grace."

"Yeah _as if_!" Grace said dramatically.

"Clueless?"

"Yup."

"See you know movies! You would be a great actor!"

"Just because I watch movies, doesn't mean I'll be good acting in them."

They filled the time with little chit chats. They laughed and flirted.

"I'm hungry," Grace muttered leaning back on her tube and putting her hands on her stomach..

"Me too.. hey I saw a Mexican place on the way here. We can go there," Leo suggested.

"Sounds good, we'll head there next."

"Do you think Klaus and Caroline met up with Rebekah yet?"

"I hope so, she seemed hyped to see him, they must've not seen each other for a while."

They came back around to the front and jumped out of their tube, the water was cold now because they pretty much dried off.

"Lets go," Leo said and they walked out.

"OW!" Grace yelled.

"What?"

"I stepped on a rock."

Leo just chuckled and let her put her hand on his shoulder as she hopped on one foot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I want like everything on this menu," Barry said looking at the board.

"Oh I want nachos," Kara said. "But they're enormous…" She saw someone passing with them.

"I want tacos," Mon el squinted at the board.

"Hey guys!" Grace called as she and Leo walked up to the three looking at the menu board.

"Hey," They smiled back,

"Oh. My. God…" The woman from behind the counter at the fast food Mexican place said. "It's Leonardo DiCaprio!"

"Hey," Leo smiled awkwardly.

 _Second fan today, granted one of them was family…_

"I'll give all of you guys free food if you let me take a few pictures!"

"Okay first things first, are you related to Niklaus Mikaelson?" Leo asked quickly, getting a confused look from the rest of the group and the woman he was speaking to. He needed to make sure."Okay so she isn't. Of course I'll take pictures, and as for the free food, I'll give a generous tip."

"Deal."

Leo took a picture with the woman, wrapping his arm across her shoulders and smiling into her hair. The girl hugged Leo and Grace couldn't help but roll her eyes. Everyone they met was all over him. Again, she sometimes wished he was just a normal guy, like Klaus, or Barry, or Mon el, granted they are supernatural, but they aren't _hounded_ by fans everywhere they go. But sometimes she did still love the fact that he was famous, the fact that he stooped down to her level to spend time with her and her friends. To him, she should be nothing at all, she should just be that girl next door.

"Okay what will I be getting you guys?" The woman asked as she walked back around to the counter.

Everyone there ordered their food and a plate of nachos for the table.

"Hold on what about Klaus and Caroline?" Kara stopped before the woman rang up their order.

"I texted them they didn't answer," Mon el told her.

"We told them to go see Rebekah," Grace said.

"Isn't that his sister?" Barry asked confused.

"Yeah, Rebekah was working the two race slide things over there," Leo said, pointing in that direction where you could see the slides poking up behind the boardwalk's rides.

"Okay well let's order for them," Kara suggested.

"Anything?" Barry asked.

"Yeah they can each pick on each others food, since its free now we shouldn't make them pay when they get here in like ten minutes," Mon el said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thats where I know you from!" Caroline smiled.

Klaus and Caroline both walked off the stairs and up to the top platform where the slide entrance was.

"I missed you Nik!" Rebekah hugged her brother tight.

"I didn't know you worked here!"

"I didn't know you were coming here!"

"It was my idea so thank me!" Caroline laughed, pointing to herself.

"Hey I've wanted to meet you for so long. Nik always talks about you… like always. He's like _Caroline helped me through today, Caroline makes me do things like open up to her and do things outside of my apartment, Caroline makes me a better person, Caroline is so lovely, she's so beau—_ " Rebekah mimicked Klaus.

"Rebekah, love, stop it!" Klaus hushed his baby sister through clenched teeth, his eyes sending daggers.

Caroline only laughed as Rebekah brought her into a hug.

"So are you two _finally_ dating?! Is that why you're on this trip?!"

"NO!" Klaus and Caroline replied together.

"Then why are you in Aruba? _Together_?"

"Well my friends and I have been planning it for a while and I was allowed to bring a plus one so I brought Klaus," Caroline explained.

"That's lovely," Rebekah smiled.

"Bekah when do you get off work?" Klaus asked her and she looked at her phone.

"An hour."

"Okay see that Cabana down there?" Klaus pointed to the cabana on the beach. Rebekah walked over to the edge of the platform and looked down.

"Thats beautiful…" Rebekah awed turning around to look at them. "Is it yours?!"

"Yes," They answered.

"Hey do you want to stay there with us tonight?" Caroline offered.

"I would love that!"

"So I'm uncomfortable right now in a bathing suit so I'll talk to you later Bex," Klaus patted her on the shoulder, feeling weirded out at the fact that his sister was seeing him this way.

"Okay just put your mats in the water and I'll tell you when to go," Rebekah pointed.

Klaus and Caroline laid on the mats, stomach first as the water swarmed around them, grinning at each other competitively.

"Go!"

And they were off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline ran back to her lounge chair and looked at her phone which was coated in messages.

"Klaus they were texting us, a lot. They're all at the Mexican fast food place in the front."

"Okay lets head over there then."

"I am putting on these shoes," Caroline muttered, throwing on her slides.

"Me too, I'm not walking on pure wood without shoes, especially since it is a vampires greatest weakness."

"I thought love was a vampires greatest weakness?" She teased.

"Well, when I said that I had no life left, and when I was a psychopath, or more of a psychopath then I already am," He grinned.

Caroline remembered the day he said those words to her… _love is a vampires greatest weakness, and we are not weak…_ the day he told her about Elijah's demise.

 ** _A few days after Klaus and Caroline met_**

 _Klaus and Caroline were sitting in his apartment, watching his plasma screen TV. He was across from her on the couch and she was playing with her thumbs. They had only met a few days ago, officially, but Caroline has been trying to get him to open up to her for at least a month now. He was the one person in her apartment building that wouldn't look at her, wouldn't answer her good mornings when he came down to the coffee shop that their apartment was connected to. Nothing, he was very secluded and she wanted to fix that. In her apartment building she was known as a ray of sunshine. When people were having bad days, a smile from her would cheer them up._

 _But Klaus Mikaelson was a different story._

 _She hadn't told him yet that she was a vampire, she couldn't. She did sense though, something was off with him, not just the antisocial part, she could tell that he had a hell of a past._

 _She felt like she was lying to him by not telling him she was a vampire. Hey, maybe he was too? Her best friend, Grace was a vampire as well. Her and Grace call this building the ''super building", being a play on the word supernatural and super hero. Barry Allen lived in this building as well, he was the Flash and she knew that Barry was friends with more metas like him. He's mentioned a friend named Crisco once and his girlfriend Gypsy, also someone named Caitlin and killer frost who were apparently the same person?_

 _Caroline watched Klaus from across the couch, his eyes were trained to the tv._

 _"Klaus," She started. His attention turned to her, his gaze falling on hers._

 _"Yes, love?" His voice was more serene, now, he was less frightened of her._

 _"What happened…"_

 _"Caroline…" He warned. He didn't open up much to her, all she knew was that he had a tragic loss in his family, a sibling or possibly a parent. She was good at reading people that need help being brought back to reality, especially someone as broken as him._

 _"I want to know what happened, I can help you."_

 _"No one can help me, Caroline," His voice wasn't cold, just blank as he looked at her. "You don't know my past, you don't know what I've been thorough!" He stood up and ran his hands across his face, she could see that he was growing agitated._

 _She stood up as well, inching closer to him and putting her arms on his shoulder for him to hold her gaze. "Look at me Klaus," His cerulean eyes broke and peered into hers. "Then show me! Show me what happened! Trust me! If you cant already tell, I am reaching out to you! I want to help you!"_

 _"I don't deserved to be helped…"_

 _"Thats where you're wrong, everyone deserves to be helped and cared for," She noticed the unshed tears in his newly glistening eyes._

 _"You don't know me, Caroline."_

 _"I know you enough to have figured out that you have a checkered past, a past that you would only share with someone you trust, someone that could be there for you. I will be there for you!" His lips quivered and he looked at her. "Show me Klaus! Tell me!"_

 _Klaus abruptly put his hands on either side of her head and memories flooded her mind like watching a movie. The images went by quick but the details were all there._

 _Klaus broke and stepped back, not wanting to look her in the eyes because now she could see him for the monster he is. Elijah, Mikael, murder, vampire, hybrid, it was all in there. Klaus didn't trust easily, but he also didn't find someone like her easily either. He felt better with her, he felt like she could be the start of something new, someone to bring him out of this closure, someone to make him a new and better person._

 _Caroline held onto his couch for better support, letting her mind filter the new information. She regained her balance and looked at him."How did you—?"_

 _"You know how Caroline," He looked down at his feet. "I'm like you."_

 _"No you're not, you're something else. You're not just a normal vampire, y-you're a werewolf too…"_

 _"Yes, it's known as a hybrid."_

 _"The original hybrid."_

 _Klaus nodded slowly, showing shame for the first time in centuries._

 _"Your brother, he died. You loved him, I could feel that love that you two shared. He was killed, killed by the person you loathe most."_

 _"And it was my fault."_

 _"Are you crazy! That was not your doing!"_

 _"It was!" Tears shed from his eyes, but he didn't sob. "I stayed later than I said I would! I wasn't home when Elijah expected me! I would've been able to be there to protect him but no! I had to stay at the petty bar, drink the whole supply of scotch and become too buzzed to screw my head on right! I KILLED MY BROTHER!" He fell to his knees, they couldn't hold him up any longer._

 _Caroline rushed over to him and dropped to her knees too, cupping his face in her hands. "You didn't do this Klaus, you don't deserve any of this," He looked up at her, tears swarming his eyes, making her twinkle in the darkness. "Come here." She pulled him in for a tight hug and he hugged her back, burying his head into the crook of her neck. "You deserve love, and you still have it. Your family loves you Klaus, I don't know much but from what I could see Elijah, Rebekah and Kol love you dearly, and I am here for you from now on, always."_

 _He took in her words and continued to shake in her embrace, letting the most emotion out since Elijah died. Most nights he spend lying up in his bed, couch or floor, anywhere, thinking of what he did or what he could've done to prevent it. "Love is a vampires greatest weakness and we are not weak."_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN:**

 **Boardwalk link:**

 **.com**

 **House link:**

 **vacation/all/detailpage/398/better-together**


	14. Chapter 14: I Wont Regret it

"Hey guys!" Grace greeted as Klaus and Caroline approached the table they were sitting at.

"Leo got us free food," Kara laughed pointing at him.

"Oh thats the best kind. How?" Caroline asked sitting down on the bench around the table that was open next to Klaus.

"The worker was a fan," Kara simply said.

"Well I tipped 40 dollars," Leo added. "What can I say, I'm a nice person."

"Question," Barry asked putting his drink down. "What took you two so long?"

"Oh we were—" Caroline started.

"Making out?"

"Barry!?" Caroline covered her face with her hands. Klaus raised his eyebrows and leaned back against the fence behind their seat, biting his lip trying not to laugh.

"No we went to see my sister," Klaus informed him.

"Oh no I know that I just wanted that reaction," Barry played, grinning.

Caroline took a chip from her plate and threw it at Barry.

"Is it okay what we got you guys?" Mon el asked. "We wanted to get it for free so we just winged it."

"Yeah this is totally fine," Klaus said. "She can even have some of mine, if she wants."

"I love quesadillas," Caroline picked one up.

"Vomit," Grace muttered playing with her food.

Caroline gave her a death stare. "You're so dead tonight," She mouthed.

"Try me," She grinned.

"Oh and Rebekah is staying at the cabana with us tonight," Klaus mentioned.

"Aw that's great," Grace said. "She's so sweet."

Everyone filled the silences with chit chats and little teasing. Barry kept saying that they were making out, Kara and Mon el kept being sickeningly adorable, Caroline, Grace and Barry argued while Klaus and Leo just sat there amused.

"So Leo and Grace did you make out?" Caroline casually asked sipping her drink.

Grace spit out her water and Leo dropped his fork and started down with wide eyes. Caroline and Klaus grinned at each other and the others bit back their laughter.

"I hate you so much right now," Grace muttered through clenched teeth.

"Well did you?"

"No!" They yelled in sync.

"Okay stop teasing each other," Mon el shushed.

"Did you two make out?" Barry added.

Their faces turned red. Everyone just laughed because they actually could have.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The waterpark was really cool," Barry commented. "I expected something crappy but that was pretty awesome."

"That's why we planned it!" Caroline smiled.

"I can't wait to spend the night on the beach, sleep under the stars, listen to the crashing waves, watch the moon," Kara imagined.

"I can't wait to change into normal clothes and come up to the boardwalk and ride the rides," Mon el said.

"Me too I'm so uncomfortable, being around my sister like this was awkward too," Klaus added.

"Aren't we all," Caroline tugged at her cover up clothes which were soaked from her bathing suit underneath.

They went back to the cabana and changed, making Barry go get bags from the house for them to change into because no one bought anything because they didn't expect to be staying. Well Caroline and Grace knew but they didn't want to bring big bags and spoil the surprise.

Within 30 minutes they were ready to go back up.

"It's about a quarter to seven. The moon rises at eight tonight so we have to be back at the cabana by then. Are we going to split up again?" Caroline planned.

"Are we going to all split up again?" Mon el asked the rest.

"Do you guys want to?" Caroline asked.

"Bye now," Barry sped off in the direction of the biggest rollercoaster in sight.

"Okay then we're splitting up," Leo laughed as the rest parted ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't wait to see the moon rise tonight," Kara said holding Mon el's hand and twirling her golden locks of hair.

"Wait aren't Klaus and Leo wolves? Don't wolves turn on a full moon?"

Kara stopped and looked at him. "Woah… WE MIGHT GET TO SEE OUR FRIENDS TURN INTO FREAKING WEREWOLVES!" Mon el put her hand over her mouth. He slowly removed it when she nodded and realized her mistake. "We might get to see them be wolves! Like actual full fledged werewolves!"

"I know, I thought about that before when they mentioned the eclipse tonight."

"Oh my god!" Kara squealed.

"What?"

"Look!" She pointed to a ride. It was small, looked like a kiddie ride.

"What about it? It's for kids…"

"Look at those people's faces!" She pointed to the people getting off of the ride, they were about their age. Their features were frightened and confused.

The ride was a little rollercoaster in doors, well maybe not a rollercoaster more like a cart on a track and not going up hills and loops. It runs through the track and people jump out at you around the corners and there are dummies with sound effects ringing though the halls.

"Lets do it Mon el," Kara dragged him over to the ride, walking right up because there was no line at all. They scanned their wristbands and then sat down in the little cart. The attendant started the ride and they started to move. Right as they rounded the first corner a man dressed as a zombie popped out at them.

"And this is supposed to be for kids?!" Mon el shivered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barry walked onto the line of the big roller coaster in the middle of the pier. It was called the Sea Serpent and what it did was go up this hill, and then fall backwards and go through the rest of the coaster like that, backwards. Barry went onto the line for the front cart and waited for his turn. The ride screeched as it came to a halt back in the station. The gates in front of him opened and he sat in the rather uncomfortable seat and locked himself in. The ride started and Barry gripped the handlebars, not because he was nervous or anything..

The ride made it up the hill and Barry was just waiting for it to fall backwards, he grinned when he heard the _click_ meaning it was falling backwards and suddenly, he didn't feel his nerves that were present before. He screamed as it went around the loops and laughed at the person next to him who was going, "GET ME THE HELL OFF OF THIS DEATH RIDE!"

It came to a stop back at the station and Barry jumped out, still grinning. The girl in the seat next to him told her brother that she would never, ever do that again, but the younger brother looked pretty content.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Leo come on!" Grace grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the big swings.

"What are we twelve?"

"Seriously? Common its fun!" They got on line and waited for their turn. They scanned the wristbands when they reached the gate and then walked inside.

"Single, or double swing…?" Leo asked.

"Double," She said, taking her chances. She knew it was going to happen tonight, she knew that tonight was the night they were going to kiss or at least confess… hopefully. She cant stand being around him anymore and him not knowing her true feelings.

She led him over the the double swing and they sat down. They were close to each, shoulder to shoulder, probably because it was meant for kids. Grace discarded her sandals underneath them because if she had them on when the ride was going they would fly off and give someone a pretty rough night.

Grace dared to lean against his shoulder, when she worked up the courage she did.

Leo looked down and her and smiled, thinking of a random topic to break the ice. "So Grace, when does the moon rise…?"

"In like an hour or so, I can't wait because I know it will be amazing," Grace answered. "Hold on Leo aren't you a wolf?"

"Yes, but hybrids can control their transformations so we won't turn on the full moon."

"So you can transform whenever you want?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"That's awesome."

"Yes, but you do break every single bone in your body and well, thats not nice."

"It's not like twilight where they just do a dramatic jump and shift into a full fledged werewolf?!"

"Nope."

The ground started to get further from their dangling feet as they rose with the ride. Grace wanted to feel the wind so she took out her French braids and let her hair roam free.

They looked at the ocean as it passed before them, the dark waves crashing onto the black sand, they could even taste the salt on their lips.

"Good call Walker," Leo smirked as he put his arm around the back of her seat, his hand coming around to almost touch hers.

"Hey, what can I say, I know my stuff."

She only just realized that she was still on his shoulder so she slowly moved away and looked at him, her eyes fluttering and taking in his features. She caught his eyes and they stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"You're beautiful," He pulled up his hand and caressed her silky hair. "You always do, even the first day I met you when you were in sweat pants and dropping your grocery bags everywhere…"

Grace blushed at his words. "You're not to bad yourself."

"I'm going to do this now, I might regret it but… hell never mind, I know I won't…" He slowly inched closer to her and she stayed put, frozen, trying to control her breathing that was hitching in her throat.

Before they knew it their lips gently pressed up against each others. It felt like sparks were flying all around them and that they were the only two people in the world. The kiss broke when they felt the ride start to descend to the floor, not knowing if the pits in their stomach was from the lessening height or the electrifying interaction.

"Did that just happen?" She whispered in shock, her mouth hanging wide open, not wanting to close and lose the moment.

"I think it did," Leo grinned. "Did I make a mistake?"

"Hell no DiCaprio!" She hugged onto him tight as they felt their feet hit the steel floor once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Klaus where do you want to go?" Caroline asked him once they were alone again. Klaus looked around and pointed to the Himalaya ride, the brightest ride in the area. You sat in a cart and it spins around to loud music. "Oh yeah, let's go," Caroline grabbed his hand and they vamp-speeded over there.

There was no wait so they scanned their bands and went right inside.

"Klaus lets go back here," Caroline walked up the little slab stairs leading to the back of the ride. It was one giant circle with flashing lights and loud music. They sat in the seats in the back behind the thin wall that was painted with various paints and colors, representing bands and music over the decades. Caroline got in the seat first because the smaller person was to go on the inside, she didn't really know why it mattered but she followed the rules anyway.

"Have you ever been on one of these love?" Klaus asked her as he latched the side gate.

"No, but it looks fun. Have you?"

"I'm just as clueless as you are, I have no idea how this ride works, only that it spins and you have to listen to this dreadful music."

"Yeah because the old style is so much better," She teased sarcastically.

"It's classic art."

Things felt awkward between them for the first time ever. Klaus almost kissed her earlier today and oh god how she wished he did. The ride attendant came around to their cart and made sure the lock was latched and the handle bars were secure. The ride slowly started to inch forwards.

"I don't want to get sick," Caroline complained, leaning against the seat.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, love, you have an inhuman stomach."

The ride gradually picked up its speed and soon enough, Caroline was clinging to the bars next to her for dear life. The ride was forcing her to the opposite side of the car and if she let go, she would slam into Klaus and she couldn't deal with being in such close proximity to him, closer then they already are.

"You look like you're having trouble over there," Klaus let free an amused grin as he casually sat with one arm draped across the back of the seat and the other in his lap.

"I'm a vampire, I don't have trouble," She muttered stubbornly.

"Fine by me."

"If you want to go faster scream as loud as you can!" The worker in the booth operating the ride yelled into the microphone. Kids and adults around them screamed at the count of three and Caroline screamed "GET ME OFF OF THIS!"

"Just let go love," Klaus tried, laughing hard as she clung for dear life.

"I don't want to crush you," She lied.

"I'm sure I can handle it."

It came to a point where she couldn't take it anymore and her hands slipped off of the thin shiny handle bars she was clinging to. She slid across the seat and rammed into Klaus's side.

"Ow," She mumbled.

"Did that really hurt?"

"Yes, stop mocking me Mikaelson," She pouted.

The song that was currently blasting through the speakers ended and a new one began, 'best song ever' by One Direction.

"Okay maybe this is a little fun!" Caroline yelled as she let her arm flail up in the air.

"That's the spirit."

The ride started to slow down and Caroline forgot she was pressed against Klaus's side till she saw him looking down at her. "Oh sorry my mind was else where."

"So was mine," Klaus returned. He looked into her eyes and the small moment was interrupted by the worker on the microphone saying to have a good day to the passengers.

"Lets go," Caroline mumbled as they stepped out of the car.

"Right behind you love. Where to next?" He asked as they stepped back onto the wooden beams of the boardwalk beneath their feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barry used his speed to scope the area for Kara and Mon el, or really anyone to go with him. He wanted to go into the haunted ghost ship at the end of the pier. The thing was huge, creaky and scary looking.

He spotted them over by the ice cream place eating.

"Guys!" He called as he sat down at their table.

"Why are you here Barry?" Kara asked him, annoyed because he was interrupting their little "date".

"I want to go into the haunted ghost ship, but I don't want to go alone."

"I think we got scared enough today," Mon el sipped his drink, referring back to the 'kiddie' ride they had just ridden.

"But you guys are the first people I found! Grace and Leo are on that log flume back there and I saw Klaus and Caroline run over to the paddling swan things by the Ferris Wheel. So you guys are the only ones available."

"Okay fine, but then you leave us alone and go bother Klaus, Caroline, Grace or Leo, okay?" Kara told him.

"Fine by me."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grace and Leo sat down in the log for the log flume ride. The black seats were dabbled with water and their shoes squeaked against the bottom. In order to be seated right she had to lean back into Leo who was sitting behind her, if they had done this a few hours ago, there was no way she would be able to handle being in such close quarters with him.

"Those drops look scary to be honest," Grace watched the people scream as they plummeted from the water filled hills.

"Don't be a baby."

"Excuse me?" She joked, turning to face him. "I know you are scared too so don't judge me."

The log started to climb up the hill and Leo put his hands on Grace's shoulders. They expected the log to plummet when they reached the top but instead it went down a tiny hill and turned right.

"Well I expected it to drop…" Leo acknowledged, narrowing his eye brows.

"Me too, but gotta say, I'm relieved."

The ride continued to flow through the water ways and then they started to round the corner to the first drop.

"Oh god," Grace held onto the handrails, there were no seat belts so she was freaking out a bit.

"Chill out Grace," Leo wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him, making her suddenly relax.

The log was peering down the hill and before they knew it, they were being splashed by water as they reached the bottom of the first drop.

"Woah! That actually wasn't that bad!" Grace laughed.

"See I told you it would be fine. You seriously need to learn to trust me Walker."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Isn't this a baby ride?" Klaus asked Caroline as they started to walk up the stairs to the next attraction.

"Well maybe but it overlooks the ocean and the waterpark," Caroline told him. "Plus its a good workout."

"Well we don't need to work out, we're vampires remember love? It seems you're forgetting that lately. We can just speed the peddling up."

"Well whats the fun in that? And I want to be normal for once," Caroline exclaimed as they reached the top of the stairs and entered the line area. There wasn't a line at all so they walked right up and sat down in the swan cart. The ride itself was just giant white swan that you peddle around a thing orange track that overlooks the waterpark and beach, like a giant, swan shaped bike.

"This is the brake, you can use it to stop at any point in the ride, and you might want to because it gets pretty tiring out there," The ride attendant said. He spoke with an Australian accent.

"You have a nice accent sir," Caroline complimented, curling her hair around her finger and batting her eyes.

"Well you have a beautiful smile miss."

Klaus's mouth dropped at her flirtation. Without hesitation wrapped his arm around the girl next to her, making sure the man knew she was taken, even if she really wasn't.

The man noticed Klaus's gesture and sighed in defeat as he walked to start the ride.

Klaus unwrapped his arm from Caroline and placed it on his lap.

"What was that Klaus?" Klaus just shrugged at her comment. "You were jealous." That was the point, she wanted to see how he would react and he did so perfectly.

"No I wasn't," He mumbled, Caroline just sat there, amused at his embarrassment.

"Okay you guys start peddling!" The ride attendant's voice boomed into the speaker.

They put their feet on the peddles and started to go.

"This track is longer than I thought, and Klaus, no vamp speed."

"I wouldn't dare."

They continued down the track and came to their first turn.

"Is it bad that I'm tired already?" Caroline panted.

"Again, love, we don't get tired from things like this," Klaus said. "Who am I kidding I am too."Caroline rolled her eyes and pulled the break. "Why did you stop?"

"Look around."

They looked around the area and underneath them was the water park they had just been at hours earlier. You could see the entrance to the lazy river, where they had almost shared their first kiss. Caroline replayed that scene in her mind while looking at the spot, what if they hadn't gotten interrupted? What if they had shared that kiss? Where would they be right now? Would they be on the beach lying under the stars together? Would they be eating out at a restaurant as their first date? Would they be back at the house chilling in the hot tub watching the moon while everyone was at the cabana? Or would they be at the boardwalk riding rides and making snippy jokes and taking each other like they are right now? Things would be less awkward, thats for sure.

They saw the slides they met Rebekah at earlier. She was meeting them at the cabana tonight for the moon rise. Right now she was back at her house with her fiancé who will also be coming for the night.

The waterpark was closed at this time, it looked different with less people. The lazy river's current was turned off so it looked calm and Klaus remembered when Caroline was fussing about him being to lazy, in the _lazy_ river, and she was doing all little flips and going under the tube, threatening to take the tube out from under him. Then he saw the spot where she climbed on the tube with him and they laid there till they came to the front.

"Lets keep going," Caroline mumbled as she started to peddle. Her voice pulled Klaus out of his musings and he peddled along side her.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three walked into the ghost ship and waited in the room with the rest of the people.

"Are you scared?" Barry asked the others.

"No," Kara shrugged nonchalantly, looking at her phone.

"No…" Mon el said, though he was a little nervous, he didn't do well with things that jump out at him, the ride before proving that statute.

It was time to enter now, Barry, Kara and Mon el led the group, which Mon el was _highly_ against.

"Why cant we be on the log flume like Leo and Grace? Or just be wherever Klaus and Caroline are right now? What about just eating ice cream like before? Why Barry why?" Mon el fussed.

"I think someone is scared," Kara teased.

"I am not! Its just I was having an ice cream with my beautiful girlfriend and it got interrupted when you came with your horror filled needs!"

"Geez Mon el you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine Barry… we might need to talk later though, with Klaus and Leo too…"

"Okay?"

"Is this some kind of bromance thing I'm missing out on? Actually I'm kinda glad…" Kara said as she looked up right into the eyes of one of the pop ups. "Holy shit!"

"Kara language!" Barry teased. Kara rolled her eyes as they continued through the ship. Kara grabbed Mon el's hand and Barry pretended to grab onto an invisible girlfriends hand.

"Loner," Kara said.

"Actually I don't mind."

"Mon el can I have your coat please, I'm freezing in here."

"Oh yeah sure…" Mon el let go of her hand to take off his jacket but halted when he felt a small box in his pocket. "Actually you know what no, if I give you my jacket then I will be cold, you should've brought your own…"

"Seriously?" Kara scoffed. "Barry's right, you're weird today."

"Yeah dude why won't you give her coat?" Barry asked.

"Barry I need to talk to you…"

"AH!" Kara screamed as a man jumped out at them. "BARRY I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!"

"You're Supergirl and I'm the Flash, you're my super friend, you'll never hurt me."

"I'm kinda scared and I don't know why…I'm never scared. This whole trip is screwing me up superhero alter ego wise."

" _I'm your super-friend…."_ Barry whispered in her ear, making her giggle. " _I'll be there in the nick of time if your ever in a spot."_

 _"And if you're not there in time you can just go back in time, and give it another shot!"_ Kara sang in between sharp breaths. "Okay I feel better now, thank you Barry."

"I don't!" Mon el grabbed Kara and hid behind her, as if she was a shield. He hoped she wasn't really mad at him, keeping the mood light would be better right now.

They all just laughed into the depths of the ghost ship as they continued down the windy paths of the creaky building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm soaked! Why did I let you talk me into doing this stupid ride… at night when theres no sun…" Leo whined.

"Well there is that dryer thing over there."

"And no one is using it because everyone in their right minds would think it's idiotic to go on a _water_ ride at night when you can't get dried off by the sun…."

"Oh my god shut up," Grace rolled her eyes as the put five dollars into 'the family dryer.' "Come on Leo." Grace grabbed his hand and they stepped into the octagon shaped structure. It was tight in there, well the one side they came in from was wide open but they seemed close together, like magnets sorta. The dryer started to turn on and the heat only seemed to push them closer together and before she knew it, Grace was up against his chest, leaning her head down against it as they dried off. Leo smiled and knew this was the happiest he's ever been, he loved holding her in his arms and knowing that she was happy to be there with him. He never had someone this close to him that actually had genuine feelings for him, m maybe some fangirl but his feelings weren't retuned, at least not in that way. She want some actress he was doing a movie with, thought Kate Winslet is his best friend, when they did scenes together in Titanic there was no real love there.

Unlike now.

"Okay so maybe that did work," Leo admitted, officially defeated after the dryer stopped and they walked out, fully dried.

"I am an expert after all."

Leo looked down at his phone that buzzed in his pocket. "It's Mon el, he wants Klaus and I to meet him and Barry over at the front of the pier ' _asap_ '."

"Oh, alright why just you two?"

"Who knows but he told you to go meet Kara over by the dropper ride."

"Hell yeah I was waiting for someone to do that with because I know you're too chicken!" She grinned, pecking him on the lips and using vamp speed to fly off. Leo closed his eyes when the wind from her take off hit his face and headed to meet Mon el, Klaus and Barry too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My legs are tired," Caroline kicked the ground as she jumped off the last step of the exit.

"Get over it, you'll sleep well tonight," He said. "Where do you want to head next love?"

Caroline thought for a second. "The bumper cars, I want to kick your ass Mikaelson."

"Sounds good Forbes," He grinned. He loved their silly childish ways, they weren't always like that but sometimes they were. Like yesterday at the pool when he threw her in the and she tugged on his hand and made him fall in, or the way they were fighting each other under water… maybe that wasn't just their childish ways, maybe thats _love._ Maybe thats their way of expressing it, making jokes and snipping witty comebacks at each other. He watched her hair bounce across her shoulders as they walked, those blonde curls were just bobbling carelessly. He noticed that she was in immersed thought too, also that she was biting her lip without realizing it. She does that a lot, weather it's when their at one of their apartments sitting on the couch watching tv, knee deep into one of their conversations, or even in her sleep. He loved the way her long eye lashes batted over her crystal eyes he loved the sound her shoes make as they hit the wooden boards they were walking on. He loved her bubbly personality… he loved _her._

She loved _him_ , she loved him with an undying passion. She couldn't admit it though, she didn't want to ruin what they had. She didn't want him to reject her and then walk out of her life. She didn't want to lose him. She loves everything about him. The way he dresses with his henley shirts in all different colors and his black jeans or accessional shorts. She loves the necklaces that dangle from his neck, his hair when it was messy or neat. She remembered how it looked last night when she made them extra curly by using her curling iron and how cute they looked on him. She loved the faces he makes when he's confused or embarrassed, the faces he makes when he jokes and teases her. She loved him. She loved waking up next to him that morning, and was excited to do it again tonight. Though she wants to build a relationship with him, she doesn't want to hurt him in any way, he is broken enough as it is and she just can't damage him even more.

They scanned their wristbands as the ride attendant pulled open the gate.

Caroline darted for the mystical blue car, they were always her favorite. Plus it was her favorite number, 16.

Klaus sat down in the one next to her.

"I have the better car, take that," She teased.

"Well mine looks like fire."

"Water beats fire. Boom."

"We'll just see about that."

The ride started to move unexpectedly and Klaus rammed into the back of Caroline's car, since she was stuck facing a wall.

"Hey watch we're you're driving!" She called out to him. She turned the wheel and moved all the way to the other side of the rectangle, avoiding all people in her path.

Klaus followed closely behind, watching as her blonde hair flew in the wind.

She turned her car around to face him and suddenly, it was like they were the only people in the world. In seconds they crashed into each other.

Caroline laughed so hard she thought she was going to choke. Klaus watched her beautiful smile, she looked free and so in the moment as he too, laughed at their childish ways.

Within minutes the music stopped and the lights came back on.

"Aw damn," Caroline sighed as she got out of her car.

"I think it's fair to say that I won that love."

Caroline looked at him and snorted. "Ha ha, in your dreams, Mikaelson."

Klaus looked at his phone at a message from Mon el telling him, and Leo to meet up with him and Barry at the front of the pier.

"Caroline love, I need to meet up with Mon el, why I don't know, but he says its urgent."

"Alright then what about me?" She pouted.

"He said for you to meet up with the girls over by the dropper ride next to the log flume."

"Alright," With that Klaus felt a gush of wind against his face and smiled as he too sped off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN:**

 **Boardwalk link:**

 **.com**

 **House link:**

 **vacation/all/detailpage/398/better-together**


	15. Chapter 15: Views and You

**AN: New character this chapter!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whats so urgent that we are all here?" Leo asked as they gathered at a table by where they ate earlier.

"You've been acting weird tonight Mon el," Barry added.

"I know but theres a good reason," Mon el clarified. "The reason I wouldn't give Kara my jacket earlier in the ghost ship, Barry, was because something was inside that she couldn't see, a-a gift."

The three others looked at Mon el who was standing up in front of them while they sat at the table.

Klaus grinned, knowing what Mon el was getting at.

"Why are you grinning?" Leo asked as he looked at his brother.

"Because I know what Mon el has planned."

Mon el shifted his eyes to Klaus. "You do?"

"It's fairly obvious, mate, but congrats you guys deserve it," Klaus stood up and bro-hugged Mon el, patting him on the back as they broke.

"I'm confused…" Barry's words trailed off.

"I'm going to ask Kara to marry me, tonight, at moonrise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So I wonder what the guys secret meeting is about," Kara wondered as they got online for the ride.

"I don't know but it seemed important," Caroline muttered, slightly annoyed because her time with Klaus was being taken away.

"He was acting really strange in the ghost ship and when Barry asked us to join him."

"Really? How so?" Grace asked as she scanned her wristband to enter the ride.

"I don't know he was annoyed that our little ice cream date got cut short, he was telling Barry that he needed to speak with him right away, and he wouldn't give me his jacket when I asked and told me that I should've gotten my own…" Kara told them, trailing off.

"What?" Caroline asked. "Sounds like he's being a jerk…" Caroline thought for a second. "Unless he's nervous."

They looked at Caroline. "What do you mean Care?" Grace asked.

"Kara how long have you guys been together."

"A few years…"

"This is the perfect setting. The moon rise, the cabana by the ocean under the stars, the day at the boardwalk and water park together… Kara he might be prepping to propose to you."

Kara's mouth dropped as realization hit. "Its just like Friends…"

"Why?" Grace asked.

"Monica had asked for Chandler's jacket because she was cold but he had the ring inside of it so he wouldn't give it to her and told her that she should of brought her own," Kara smiled and let out a loose laugh. "I'm gonna get married!"

They pulled their harnesses down and buckled the seatbelt. "Don't jump to conclusions, maybe it's just a really nice gift," Grace warned.

"I won't," Kara grinned.

The ride suddenly started to move up. They were on a free fall ride that rose pretty high into the hair.

"We've been talking about engagement for so long I forgot how nervous I was to ride this," Grace clenched the harness.

"Girls, we are invincible, nothing can hurt us," Kara grinned as they reached the top.

Grace was in an amazing mood. She and Leo kissed and confessed, it was everything she ever wanted. She was with him, they were official, but secret, for now.

Kara was excited to see if Mon el was going to propose. All the signs pointed to it and she would be lying if she said she wouldn't be disappointed if he didn't ask for her hand in marriage tonight.

Caroline was in an alright mood. She saw the looks of love on her friends faces and knew what soon Kara will be engaged to be married, hopefully, and something happened between Grace and Leo. She and Klaus have been having an amazing night, slightly awkward over their earlier encounter, but still, an amazing, fun, childish night. The only thing that could make it better was kissing his soft, plump red lips under the moonlight after she tells him she loves him, and falling asleep in each others arms under the stars.

She was in her own world for the whole way up that she didn't even notice they were at the top of the free fall, probably over a hundred feet high.

"Caroline! Earth to Caroline!" Kara kicked her.

Caroline looked at the girls. "Oh, sorry I was day dreaming."

"Look around! Quick!" Grace pointed to the view. It was beautiful. The lights of the town filtered in as far as they could see. The rest of the boardwalk was in sight and they could see how big it really was. From Grace's view on the ride she could see the cabana that looked really small from here and from Caroline's view she could see some of the waterpark they were at earlier.

"Look there are the guys!" Kara pointed down to the ground at four people sitting at a table, one standing.

"Hey, that is them!" Grace giggled.

"Normal people couldn't see that with normal vision." Caroline pointed out.

Without warning the ride suddenly plummeted.

The girls were laughing hysterically as they reached the floor. In front of them was the glass that blocked people from getting in the ride without tickets. They were on a pretty high platform but they could see three guys looking at them and whispering.

"What are they saying?" Kara asked the two vampires.

"That we're hot and looking right at them."

They girls hopped out of the harnesses once the attendant unlocked them and darted off the line, not using vampire speed or flight so they wouldn't cause attention because they knew the boys were looking at them.

"Hey," The middle boy said. He was Australian and wearing a blue shirt. His hair was slickly done and brunette as he stared at Grace.

The girls just gave a slight smile as they tried to walk away.

"You girls wanna go get some ice cream or something?" The seemingly cocky one on the end asked them.

"We're taken, sorry," Kara mumbled.

"What was that now?" The third one, also cocky said. "I don't see any guys? Why not we just get some harmless ice cream from you pretty ladies."

Suddenly a new voice came into picture as three figure popped out of nowhere in front of them. "You heard the ladies, they're taken," Klaus's familiar accent struck their ears.

"Leave them alone," Leo added.

Mon el went to stand by Kara, taking her into her arms as she watched the scene unfold.

"I don't see you three all over the pretty blonde and brunette over there," The middle one sneered at Leo, Klaus and Barry.

"I'm not with them, but they are," Barry dared.

Without hesitation Leo walked over to grace and place a chaste kiss on her lips. Caroline and Kara gasped in their minds and Klaus and Mon el eyed the scene, wondering if he was acting or it was real. You can't fake that kind of passion.

"Well what about you?"

Klaus eyed the boy and went and took Caroline's hand and placed a kiss to it. He didn't want their first kiss to be here, in front of three idiots in the middle of a loud boardwalk pier.

"Leave, and don't bother these girls again," Leo walked up to the three boys and compelled them to stop. "Forget about meeting us three guys and remember three beautiful girls _rejecting_ you."

The three boys nodded and walked away. "Well Grace you should be an actor too," Caroline commented.

Grace rolled her eyes. "Why does everyone say that?"

"Because of me," Leo grinned as he stood beside her.

"That was one hell of a kiss…" Kara said smugly.

"It was acting," Grace quickly jumped to change the subject. "How was your nights?"

"Still young," Klaus grabbed Caroline's hand. "I believe love we still have one more ride we can make before we have to be back."

"I want to go back in the ghost ship!" Barry said.

"NO!" Mon el unlinked his hand from Barry pulling him.

"Someones scared!" Caroline giggled as Klaus tried to pry her away.

"I hate that place."

"Leo can we head back down to the cabana?" Grace asked him.

"Of course," Leo looked away from her and over at his highly annoyed brother. "Klaus, when will Rebekah and her fiancé get there?"

"She said by the time the moon rises," Klaus called back. Klaus yanked Caroline further away.

"Bye! See you guys soon!" Caroline yelled as she laughed at Klaus's newfound determination.

Leo looked away from his bother and back to his wonderful girlfriend, yes its official. "Let's go Grace," He said softly. With that, they were gone.

"And then there were three," Barry grinned as he leaned against a post.

"And then there was one," Kara played as she grabbed Mon el's hand. She couldn't help the smile blooming on her face as they walked away from Barry, knowing that soon she could be engaged to the man she loves within the next hours.

"Where are you going?!"

"To get more ice cream! You interrupted last time remember!"

"Yeah but as Klaus said the night is still young!"

Mon el stopped walking. "We made a deal, we do the ship with you and then we return to ourselves."

"Damn I thought you forgot about that."

Mon el grinned slightly as they walked off into the distance.

Then there was one.

Barry sighed as he decided to go play in some of the arcades, maybe he would win something that he could find remotely useful. As a kid he loved that stuff and maybe walking into an arcade decades later would remind him of the child still bobbing around inside of him.

He walked into the nearest arcade at the front of the pier. He watched the flashing lights and the games being played all around him. Kids were cheering after they won something like a stuffed animal, a shirt, candy and more.

 _Yup_ , he was right.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on love," Klaus said as she caught up to him, now standing next to him instead of trailing behind.

"Where are we going? This is so out of the way of all the rides. What did you say? Oh right, 'still young', as in the night is still young. And we're wasting it walking around aimlessly _away_ from all of the fun."

Klaus grinned in amusement. "I think you'll like this way more than another little ride. This is better than any of those silly rides out there."

"Don't insult the rides they did nothing to you," She replied sarcastically. "Where the hell are we going?"

They were walking along the middle of the pier, heading to the far end, directly above where they were looking at the cabana from the waterpark earlier. Klaus led her to the left corner of the rectangular pier.

"Tell me where we're going right now or I'm…" Caroline stopped talking when she saw what he had planned. They were looking right at the helicopter that took passengers on tours around the area. "Holy hell, Klaus, we're going to do that!?"

Klaus chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Yes darling, we are."

Caroline couldn't stop smiling for the life of her. She never had been in a helicopter before. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet as she watched the helicopter land. Everything that was awkward between them was gone in that moment. Klaus only watched her and she watched the landing helicopter and then ran to him and gave him a giant hug.

It took him a second to wrap his arms around her and pull her in tight too. He smiled against her hair as he heard her giggling in his chest.

"Klaus and Caroline?" The worker that set you up called. Caroline and Klaus broke the hug and looked at the man calling for them. "We're ready for you guys."

Caroline smiled and this time, _she_ took Klaus's hand and led them onto the platform.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leo threw his bag onto his bed, or their bed, and then plopped down. The cabana was beautiful, welcoming, and had a very warm glow to it. There was a little wooden rectangular hut on the side which contained a bathroom and a little tiny kitchen with a mini fridge and a stove. On the side of that there were two beds, which they weren't full king size beds, they were more like very oversized lounge chairs. Then on the other side parallel from the two beds on the side of the wooden hut, there were two more beds which were divided by a little shared nightstand topped with a warm lit lamp just like on the other side. There was also another little one that was about half the size of the others, specially requested for Barry. In front of everything, there was a little tv which all of the 'beds' were pointed at, and in front of that in the dead center of the cabana was a fire pit.

"I could get used to this," Grace mumbled as she plopped down next to him on the bed, lying on her back unlike him who was sitting upright.

"So can I," He looked down at his beautiful girlfriend and kissed her on the lips.

"Woah there! I thought you two weren't together," A female British accent ran though their ears. The pair parted and looked up at Rebekah who had finally joined them.

"Rebekah!" Grace smiled as she pulled the blonde in for a hug, not even a day and they were good friends.

After her and Grace parted she smiled at her and Leo. "What happened? How did this happen?! When?!"

Grace rolled her eyes but kept her smile. "A few hours ago, maybe less."

Leo nodded along and put his arm around her.

"Before you know it, you will be engaged and at each others throats all day," Rebekah glared at her fiancé who was walking up with bags.

"Rebekah why did you leave all this to me?" He complained.

"Because you are stronger and why would you make your fiancé do it?"

"Rebekah you're an original, I am nowhere near as strong as you are," He sighed as he put the bags down.

Rebekah giggled as her fiancé kissed her on the cheek and then turned to the two people in front of them. "Hello," He smiled.

"Whats your name?" Grace asked as she looked over the man. He was beautiful. He had dirty blonde hair, the same color as Klaus but his hair was straight and not curly like his. His eyes were a beautiful shade of green and his lips were pink. He had long eye lashes and a razor sharp jawline.

"I'm Stefan," Stefan told them. "Stefan Salvatore."

"Nice to meet you Stefan," Grace shook his hand, as did Leo with a smile.

Stefan looked at Leo sideways. "Wait aren't you like world famous or something?"

Leo nodded, still smiling smugly like his brother would. "I am."

"Then why are you hanging around with us idiots?" Stefan chuckled.

"Hey, I am not an idiot," Rebekah pouted and Grace bit back a laugh.

Stefan laughed at his fiancé. "Really though, what are you doing here? Especially with Klaus Mikaelson?"

Leo sighed. "Klaus is my half brother."

Stefan's mouth flew wide open. "You're what?"

"I am Klaus's half brother, on his dads side, well, his real dad, Ansel's side."

"Well you learn something new every day," Stefan said, still shaken over the fact that Leo is Klaus's brother.

"I was shocked too," Rebekah chimed in.

"I could imagine."

"So guys, when will the rest be back?" Rebekah asked the pair in front of them.

"Um well they should all be back in at least twenty minutes for moon rise," Leo told them as he looked at the time on his phone.

"Alright then so what do you want to do in the mean time?" Rebekah grinned.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kara watched as Mon el ordered her, her favorite ice cream for the second time of the night, and as he ordered his own.

The worker handed them their frozen treats and they retreated to the table they were sitting at before Barry came like a bat out of hell and ruined their 'date'.

Things seemed tense between them for some reason, maybe because Mon el was nervous as hell to propose and Kara was nervous as hell that he wasn't going to do it, guessed wrong and got her hopes up.

The cool air winded through the rides and struck them directly, adding the wind from the beach next to them, and maybe the ice cream.

Kara shivered as she warmed her goose-bumped legs with her hands trying to generate heat.

She heard Mon el sigh as he stood up. She watched him move and stand behind her, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders.

Kara smiled when the jacket made contact with her skin, but also felt dampened by the fact that he wasn't hiding the ring in there anymore.

"Thank you," Kara smiled warmly as her body stopped shaking and Mon el sat in front of her again.

"You're welcome, sorry about being an ass earlier I don't know what came over me, maybe just nerves from being in the creepy ship."

"The rat tails hitting my ankles I will never, ever, forget that," Kara shivered at the thought.

Mon el laughed. "The worst part for me was the jump scares with the people dressed in makeup and costumes, it's just they are real people, so it brings the effect of the jump scare more to life."

"True, all true," Kara pointed to him playfully. "Are you alright?" She noticed his smile disappear and his eyes wander.

"Hmm?" He looked back to her. "Oh, nothing I'm alright, what about you are you alright?" He pried, slightly concerned.

"I'm alrightm" She said with wide eyes, confused at his mannerisms. Is this proposal nerves? She prayed that he was going to do it after her thinking of all the future possibilities and mental planning where she wanted the wedding.

"Good. I always want you to be okay."

Kara smiled warmly and took his hand. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Not possible."

"I think it is."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barry walked out of the arcade with two giant bags of stuff he convinced himself he needed. He spent a lot of money in there and came out with not as much stuff (but still a lot of stuff) as he hoped.

He saw a stand in front of him, it was a plate game. The rules are you take a quarter and have to throw it onto one of the plates and make sure it stays there.

 _Seems easy enough,_ Barry thought.

Barry walked over to the stand and asked for a roll of quarters. He paid and wished he could compel himself free stuff like Caroline, Grace, Klaus and Leo, Rebekah too, he guessed.

He took his first shot and missed.

 _Damn, not as easy as it looks._

Barry continued throwing the quarters till he was all out. He hauled the guy over and asked for another roll. He was about halfway through the roll when he heard a girl scream in delight that she got one. Barry glared at the her, kinda jealous that a girl, that could be no more than six, made one and he didn't.

So he kept trying till he won… thirty dollars later. He came out with another pointless thing he didn't need. His childhood was definitely taking advantage here.

He looked at his buzzing phone and saw Grace texting him to _'get his ass back to the cabana for moon rise and to bring the rest of the idiots that aren't answering their phone'_.

Barry shrugged as he sped off into the pier and went to find the rest of the group.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm nervous," Caroline played with the hair tie around her wrist.

"Don't be love, it's like a plane, only smaller and more likely to crash and burn."

Caroline looked at him and rolled her eyes. "That's not helping."

"Oh it is, you know it."

She giggled. "Maybe it is."

"Are you guys ready?" The pilot got on the helicopter and sat in his seat. "All buckled up?"

The two nodded at the pilot as he started the engine. It was hard to hear now since the engines were really loud but Caroline didn't take her eyes off of Klaus for a second. He was looking out the window, grinning slightly because he knew she was watching him aimlessly. Tonight he was going to do it, tonight he was going to tell her.

He knew it.

But he wasn't sure of it.

Caroline jumped up when she felt the helicopter move off the floor and into the air slowly.

"Oh god," Caroline wanted to close her eyes but didn't want to miss anything. Klaus without hesitation, okay maybe slight hesitation, grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

Caroline looked down at his hand covering hers and smiled, instantly feeling 10x better.

Soon enough they were up in the air. They flew over the length of the boardwalk and watched the beaches down below and the waves crash on the shore.

Caroline felt the adrenaline pump thorough her veins, she turned to look at Klaus who was looking out his window. She was so happy that he did this for her, for them.

Without thinking and high on adrenaline, she moved closer to him and kissed his cheek softly, yet quickly. He jumped at the contact and then turned to face her when she parted. He saw her smile at him with her beautiful smile and he returned one just at beautiful as hers.

"This is amazing!" Caroline yelled.

"It really is, love!" They had to shout because of the wind.

They overlooked all of the boardwalk and some of the town. They could see little lights everywhere they looked. They saw the cabana on the beach and the people walking along the streets.

It was amazing, truly amazing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where the bloody hell is everyone?" Rebekah slumped against the headboard of her bed.

"They will be here soon. Did you try Klaus's phone Bekah?" Grace asked.

"I did, no one answered it went straight to voicemail."

"What about Kara and Mon el?" Leo asked.

"This was Kara's response, ' _shut up and let me have my date'_ …" Grace chuckled.

Suddenly everyones hair was in disarray after Grace hit send on a text he wrote to Barry.

"What the—!" Rebekah moved her disheveled hair from her face and looked at Barry. "You're the bloody Flash!"

"The one and only, literally," Barry grinned. "Unless you count that comic book guy, he's nothing like me."

"Yeah because you're still a child," Grace teased.

"I won't go against that, I just spent like a billion dollars in the arcade."

"No you didn't," Leo face palmed himself.

"Yeah, then more money till I won on that plate game."

"Barry we tried that, it was like impossible!" Leo scolded him.

"Yeah well, I did it till I won, plus it was more difficult with speed, I was scared I was going to break a plate."

Leo and Grace groaned.

"Oh right Barry this is Klaus's sister Rebekah and her fiancé Stefan Salvatore," Grace introduced.

Barry turned around to face the pair. "Hello."

Stefan waved and Rebekah smiled. "Whatever my brother said about me isn't true," Rebekah clarified.

"He actually didn't say anything at all."

"Really? Nik is losing his touch…"

"I think Caroline is helping with that." Grace added.

"They just need to make out already," Rebekah pouted, earning look from the group. "What I want my brother to be happy and Caroline makes him happy."

"The tension between them is surreal," Leo commented as he stood up from the bed.

"Nik has had no epic loves in his life, the only one that maybe mattered was a girl from his past named Tatia, he never let anyone get close to him after that," Rebekah told them.

"Tatia died when Esther, their mother, used her blood to make them vampires," Stefan explained.

"Interesting, I never knew that," Grace said.

"Caroline has brought love in his life again since Elijah, passed… I saw the pure happiness in his eyes earlier when they were on the slide,." Rebekah confessed.

"Klaus has opened up since the first time I saw him. That night he was tense and paranoid but he really seems to like us now and we really like him," Grace smiled reassuringly.

"You don't know how happy that makes me. Sure Nik and I have had our spats…"

"Dagger spats…" Stefan interrupted. Rebekah shot him a glance.

"Dagger?" Leo questioned.

"Don't ask, its a long story. It was a way of protecting us. But I love my brother and I want nothing but happiness for him, much like he wants for me," She looked at Stefan and smiled.

"When's the wedding date?" Grace asked.

"Maybe around June," Rebekah said as Stefan nodded. "And yes, you guys will be invited."

"Speaking of marriage… there a proposal going down tonight," Leo said.

"Yes!" Grace almost jumped up. "He's doing it!"

"How did you…?"

"We were wondering why Mon el was acting so weird and then we came up with the conclusion that he was going to pop the question. Kara may of gotten her hopes up but we told her not to incase he was wrong."

"How did she know?"

"Well when she asked for his jacket her told her no and got defensive, she said something similar happened in friends when Chandler was proposing to Monica she asked for his jacket and he started to give it to her, felt the ring in his pocket and told her she should of brought her own."

"Mon el seriously! He should've known she would catch on, she is a genius after all."

"I think its sweet," Rebekah said, joining in on the convo. "I mean he is nervous and planning, hoping she wont say no, and she is nervous that he wont do it and not want to marry her. It just fits together and they would both be happy when he pops the question and she accepts."

"Stefan how did you propose?" Leo asked the man next to the blonde. Barry sat down on his little bed in between them and listened in on the conversation, staying silent for the moment.

"Well Rebekah and I first met in the 1920's when I had my humanity off. I was known as the Ripper of Monterey, some of my darkest years… but we won't get into that. I decided to revisit a bar that night, Gloria's, this woman stood up to me because I was being a douche," Stefan chuckled. "She told me that I was still wearing my date because I took out her hair piece and clipped it to my suit after I drained her, yes, I was dark back then. I was hooked instantly. She kept snipping comments at me until we started to…well, make out. Then her bother came, Klaus. There was a sudden rivalry that went away and we acted as if we were brothers. Rebekah and Klaus were on the run from Mikael, their father, and stopped at that bar. We became close but then there was an attack on the bar and the attacker was using wooden bullets. Klaus told Rebekah they were leaving at once, which they did. They left me behind because they couldn't have any loose ends for Mikael to find. So Klaus compelled me to forget them and they fled from the attacking Mikael."

"So why are you together now?" Grace asked.

"Well when I met Klaus again, he compelled my memories back when he un-daggered Rebekah. So I remembered. We had a love hate relationship, on again off again."

"So what does that have to do with proposing?" Barry asked.

"Well I took her back to Gloria's bar and we danced to the same songs we did that night. We drank and laughed and then I told her how much I loved her, and how my life has changed because of her, and then I proposed."

"Were you nervous?" Barry asked thinking of Mon el.

"Nope because I knew she would say yes," Rebekah smiled and Stefan returned his own.

"I swear why isn't anyone answering!" Grace whined.

"Well I'm gonna guess that Mon el and Kara are going at it somewhere, in the bathroom maybe… or Klaus and Caroline are. Or you know… their phones are dead or off," Barry played.

"Seriously!" Grace rolled her eyes. "Why Barry, why must you put those images in my mind!"

"It's my job."

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed until Rebekah jumped up. "Nik!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**  
 **AN:**

 **Stefan! I love Stefan, especially Stefan and Rebekah, they're really underrated.**

 **house link: vacation/all/detailpage/398/better-together**

 **I just realized that for some reason the boardwalk link isn't showing up but the pier is Moreys pier in Wildwood new jersey**


	16. Chapter 16: Marry Me, Kara

He smiled as she hugged him tight. "Hey Bekah."

She smiled as they parted and then she went to hug Caroline.

"Where the bloody hell were you guys!" Rebekah said. "And why is your hair a mess? Both of you?"

"Klaus took me on the helicopter tour," Caroline looked at him and smiled, remembering their time in the sky.

"I wanted to do that!" Grace hit Leo.

"Well we were busy!"

"Busy riding other things! That could've been our other thing!"

Leo rolled his eyes, but the smile remained there on his lips as he watched her.

"Did you guys meet the fiancé? He's actually pretty cool," Barry said as he talked to Stefan. "Well Klaus I know you have, but Care did you?"

Caroline looked past Rebekah and at the man talking to Barry. "STEFAN?!"

"Caroline?" Stefan looked at her confused.

Caroline ran and hugged Stefan tight. "I didn't know you were with Rebekah!"

"I thought you did…" Stefan said confused as they broke their hug.

"Well I do now so that's alright."

"How do you guys know each other?" Barry asked.

"Caroline and I were friends back in Mystic Falls years ago before she moved to New York."

"You said you would keep in touch!" Caroline pouted.

"I seem to remember you saying you would keep in touch as well," Stefan grinned. Caroline rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed she and Klaus were going to be sharing tonight.

"Well I met this guys and he needs full time attention!" Caroline joked.

"Yes apparently I am a person that needs full time care." Klaus rolled his eyes sarcastically with a grin on his face. "Hello again Stefan."

"Klaus," He smiled as he gave him a quick 'bro hug'.

"Does he really need that much attention Care?" Stefan grinned.

"Nah, I can handle him."

"I think he can handle himself," Kara's voice came into the picture as she and Mon el joined the party.

"Finally! We have 5 minutes till moon rise," Grace exclaimed as she jumped back onto her bed and sat in a crisscross position.

"Okay Klaus, Leo, I have a question," Kara turned to Leo and Klaus. "You guys are werewolves…aren't you guys supposed to shift on a full moon?"

"A hybrid controls their transformations, meaning we can shift at any time of the day," Klaus explained.

"I don't particularly enjoy shifting because you break every single bone in your body, but I love the freedom that comes with running as a wolf, you feel the whole world at your feet."

"But the problem is when you wolf boys go on murderous rampages and slaughter paths of people, we have to clean up your messes, and by you wolf boys I mean Nik," Rebekah jumped in. "When Nik first shifted we found trails of bodies, he didn't know what he was doing and he wasn't in control. It is also pretty gross because when you shift back you're totally naked," Rebekah shook the thought out of her mind.

"Why must you bring up tales of my past sister?"

"Aha wolf, _tails_ …" Barry joked, scanning the eyes of his piers. "No? Not funny?"

"That was actually good," Caroline pointed to him and giggled, jumping back onto her bed.

"Do we have food?" Barry asked as he stood up from his 'bed'.

"In the hut thing over there," Grace pointed, receiving a nod from Barry as he disappeared into the room.

"Oh right I forgot, Kara, Mon el this is Rebekah," Grace introduced.

"Hey Rebekah! We heard a lot about you!" Kara smiled.

"Nothing bad, I hope."

"No all good," Mon el retuned a grin.

"I'm Stefan, I nice to meet you," Stefan awkwardly jumped in.

"Hey Stefan!" Kara giggled as she realized how uncomfortable he was.

"That was enthusiastic," Mon el narrowed his eyes at her.

"I want to make them feel welcomed and not awkward."

"Nah, I think you're just scaring them," Barry said as he walked out from the darkness of the cabin.

"We can't get scared, darling, we are the things that people _get_ scared of."

"You're right sister," Klaus intervened from his standing position.

"Why not we all settle in and get ready to watch the moon? It will rise right there…" Grace announced as she pointed her phone with the Sky View app towards the ocean, showing that the moon was just about to break horizon. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone settled into their spots. Grace laid on her stomach, chin in her hands as Leo sat at the bottom of the bed, legs stretched out and arms propping him up. Kara and Mon el cuddled into the pillows against the headboard and stared in front of them, Mon el feeling anxiety hitting him like a truck, knowing the moment would be coming soon. Rebekah and Stefan lounged in their spot as Barry sprawled out in his. Caroline laid in the same position as Grace, except instead of her hands propping her face up with her hands, it was a pillow and Klaus sat up at the edge of the bed, his legs dangling off the side as his arms held him up like Leo's.

"Klaus," Caroline spoke, causing him to look her way. " _Relax_."

Klaus rolled his eyes, she could tell what he was feeling all the time. "Fine," He took two pillows and placed them behind him, kicking off his shoes, lying back, putting his knees up and his hands behind his head. "Better?"

"Much better."

"Okay it's time guys!" Grace exclaimed giddily.

Everyone's eyes were glued to face the ocean. The dark waves crashed on the sand, the only light you could see was the shine of a thousand stars and the white caps of the ocean bathing in them. Slowly, a red object started to peak over the horizon.

"Is that it?" Kara said in disbelief, her eyes widened.

"Yes!" Grace answered, double checking with the app to make sure.

The moon was blood red, the glow casting across the ocean making the water seem as if it was filled with blood. The moon kept rising as the minutes came and soon enough it was half way over the horizon looking like a giant tomato slice.

"Oh my god why is this taking forever?" Barry mumbled as he picked up his phone.

"I think its fascinating," Stefan said looking at Barry. "This kind of occurrence isn't natural and wont happen again for many years. I mean I've seen many in my life time but not like this, surrounded by friends and at a beach cabana," Rebekah turned to look at her fiancé moving to lay across his chest.

"Mon el are you alright?" Kara asked him as she felt him stiffen under her touch. "You seem very tense."

"And I thought Klaus was being tense," Caroline mumbled as she looked at Mon el's figure.

"I-Im alright, just watch the moon," He pointed to the rising moon.

Kara narrowed her eyes and sighed into his chest, trying to hide the small smile that crept onto her lips because she had that giddy feeling inside of her that he was going to pop the question.

 _10 minutes later_

The moon was fully visible now, it was giant and bright red. "Okay gotta admit thats amazing," Leo said.

All of a sudden everyone jumped when they heard two back to back explosions.

"What the bloody hell?!" Rebekah shouted.

"It's fireworks, sister, relax," Klaus said as he looked at the bright lights falling from the dark sky.

Mon el carefully got up and walked into the little cabin.

"Where do you think you're going mister?" Kara pouted.

"I think you said that to me earlier, if I'm certain."

"She did! When you were looking at the cabana earlier!" Caroline butted in.

"Okay well I'm just going to the bathroom, alright?" Mon el compromised, receiving a disgusted face from the girls and a laugh from Barry.

Barry got up from his chair and sped over to Klaus who was checking the time on his phone. "Klaus," he whispered.

Klaus shut his phone and looked at his, hands folded against his chest, answering with a sarcastic tone, "Can I help you?"

Barry bent down closer to his ear, knowing very well that Caroline, Leo and Grace will be listening to him but he knew for sure that Kara was in her own world. _"He's prepping."_

With that, Klaus sat up and stood upright, straightening out his shirt. Caroline kneeled on the bed and moved closer to him, putting her arms on his shoulders so she could reach his ear. "Crap, I forgot what I was going to say…" she couldn't help but giggle. Klaus rolled his eyes with a smile and reverted his gaze over to the cabin where Mon el was prepping currently.

"I need you to do something for me Caroline, _Grace and Rebekah…_ " Barry said seriously, the last part being a whisper so Kara wouldn't get suspicious. Both girls nodded and stood up.

"Kara why not we do take a walk?" Grace suggested nonchalantly.

"Alright," Kara answered as she set down her magazine.

"Girls trip!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mon el you need to chill," Barry put both hands on his shoulders to make him face him. "You can do this."

"You shouldn't be scared mate, she loves you dearly," Klaus added from the doorway as Leo walked in.

"Look Mon el, she is already getting suspicious. Grace told me that when they were on the ride they were trying to figure out why you were acting like an ass and pulled together a stagey from Friends…"

"Crap! I was hoping she forgot about that!"

"Mon el she is the smartest person I know, she wouldn't forget that," Barry sighed. "Look, if she thinks you are going to propose to her, she will be very disappointed if you don't. And if she says no, which she won't… then I don't really know what to tell you, actually," Barry replayed his word choice in his mind.

"Not helping!"

"She won't say no, I can assure you," Klaus walked fully into the dimly lit cabin now. "I have never seen someone look at someone with that much love in their eyes, Kara looks at you like you're the only person in the world and you do the same to her. You guys are in _love._ I used to think love as a weakness, but now, its one of the strongest forces out there."

"Thank you, all of you for this support," Mon el said gratefully.

"We wish you the best," Barry smiled as he patted Mon el on the shoulder.

"Not to intrude or anything, but I've done this before," A fifth voice rang through their ears. "I was nervous as hell, but I knew in my heart that she loved me and would say yes, you need to realize that as well," Stefan smiled sympathetically.

"That actually does help, more than you know. Thank you, Stefan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay I've never seen a moon that beautiful in all of my thousand years on this earth," Rebekah sighed in awe.

"I'm nervous…" Kara muttered a few moments later. The three girls turned their attention to Kara who was standing behind them. They were now by the shore standing directly in front of the glowing moon. "What if he doesn't do it, or what if he does…"

"Kara, he will, I know it," Caroline grabbed her hands. "He loves you."

"I know it too, he will," Grace smiled, knowingly.

"How can you be so sure? I'm a pure genus but I cannot see where this is going…"

"That's because love is crazy, it doesn't follow the rules of science or stuff like that, it follows your heart, your actions, his actions and his heart," Caroline explained.

"Kara, I was in a similar position as you when I thought Stefan was going to propose to me. He acted strange all day, not looking me directly in the eyes and constantly playing with his hands and jacket. I would ask him what was wrong and he would never answer, he would only reply with a simple 'nothing I'm fine.' Mon el has shown many more signs, he is probably having a pep talk with the boys right now."

"But he's using the bathroom…" She paused. "Oh… oh my god he's going to do it…" The girls watched as a smile blossomed on her face, "I'm going to get engaged!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four girls returned back to the cabana just as the boys came out of their guy meeting. Klaus, Caroline, Stefan, Rebekah, Grace, Leo and Barry all stayed back at the cabana, lounging on their beds trying to act normal as Mon el asked Kara on a walk.

Before walking away into the darkness Kara turned to the girls and gave a very excited yet nervous smile.

"It's lovely right?" Kara started, looking at the bleeding moon in the black sky. Her hair blew in the wind as her thin clothing swayed.

"It is," Mon el looked down at her, not referring to the moon but to her. She looked up at him and they stared at each other for what felt like eternity. "This is going to be romantic as hell, watch this," Mon el broke the gaze by taking out his phone and playing a slow song that the both enjoyed. He offered her his hand and she took it without a second of hesitation.

 ** _Tell your heart to beat again, close your eyes and breathe it in, let the shadows fall away, step into the light of grace._**

 ** _Yesterday's a closing door, you don't live there anymore._**

 ** _Say goodbye to where you've been…_**

 ** _and tell your heart to beat again._**

Mon el rocked them slowly, feeling the music and the waves hitting the ground underneath them. His hand was warm in hers and his eyes never left her face.

When the song started to fade, Kara leaned her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you," He whispered.

She didn't move. "I love you too."

Mon el then broke from her embrace once the song ended. Another boom suddenly rang through their ears but this time it was different. Kara gazed at the words sprawled across the sky,

 _I love you, Kara Danvers._

She smiled at him, teasingly. "What are you planning…?"

Mon el took off his jacket and threw it into the sand, glancing back at the cabana one last time, seeing that everyone was watching them. If she says no this was really going to suck.

She noticed that his hand was wrapped around something, a small box. She felt tears start to pool in her eyes as one slipped out, running down her cheek.

Mon el walked up to her and took her hands in his, putting that small box in between his arm and torso. "Kara Danvers, I love you so much. You are the love of all my lives and I will never, ever want to leave your side. You make me smile when I feel like I never could again, you make me laugh when I am feeling down. You make me happier than anyone ever could, your brought love into my life. You're the first thing I want to see in the morning and the last thing I want to see before I go to sleep, every night for the rest of our lives. I love you more than any earth in this universe…" Mon el pulled away from her, grabbing the small box and moving to place one knee on the ground. Kara gasped and put her hands over her mouth, tears flooding out of her eyes while they sprinkled his. "Kara Danvers, will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife?"

Kara's knees suddenly gave out and she was kneeling down in front of him too, wrapping her arms around him, soaking his shirt with her tears. She pulled away and wiped her eyes. "I would want nothing more."

Mon el let out a laugh in between tears and placed the ring on her finger, earring another hug from his fiancé.

"I love you so much," Kara whispered. Applause filled their ears as everyone came running towards the newly engaged couple. "I'M ENGAGED!" Kara screamed as she hugged everyone one by one. She pulled Caroline, Grace, and Rebekah into one big hug and then went to hug Barry, Leo, Klaus and even Stefan who she had just met.

"I think its time to celebrate," Barry grinned as he held up two bottles of champagne.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"To Kara and Mon el… I have been around for a thousand years and these past few days have been the best of my life. I was always marked as paranoid and insane but I have been introduced to new, amazing people and I'm so happy that I met all of you," Klaus smiled honestly looking at the group of his new friends. "Congrats guys."

"Aw I love you!" Kara giggled as she hugged him again, receiving a classic-off-guard-Klaus-grin.

They were all sitting on the floor around the fire they pitched in the middle of the cabana, champagne bottles were exposed and they were having a good time.

"Kara I've known you for a while now and you are one of my greatest friends, you are my super friend. Mon el, I've known you for a while too and I heard about everything that happened in your relationship…" Barry said.

"Everything?!" Caroline's eyes widened.

"No! God just the tough parts like the breakup and whenever Mon el was being an 'ass'."

"And I thank you still Barry, I used to think that this would never happen. Especially this. I never, ever thought that my life would lead to meeting an amazing group of people, getting engaged to the perfect man at the beach at moon rise. I love you all and I am very grateful for this amazing life I'm living," Kara clinked her glass with the rest of the group.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN:**

 **karamel 3**

 **Next time: MAJOR kc**


	17. Chapter 17: Their True Forms

After more talk and drinks the group decided it was best to let Kara and Mon el be alone for a while.

Stefan and Rebekah decided to go up to the boardwalk to grab some ice cream while Leo and Grace decided to walk along the shore. Barry wanted to check out the town so he sped off.

The moon was about half way risen now, the red color starting to fade slightly at the elevation.

"Grace," Leo said causing her to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"I love you…"

Grace stopped in her tracks. "Y-You love me?"

Leo only nodded. "I love you more than I thought I could love anyone." Grace processed his words that were now flooding her mind. He loved her, he flat out admitted it. "Grace please say something."

"I love you too," She pulled him in for a kiss against the moon light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Klaus and Caroline decided to take a walk along the beach as well. The waves crashed against their feet, soaking Klaus's sweat pants and sending a chill throughout their bodies.

"I love this," Caroline smiled as she moved her arms over her bare arms to calm her enraging goosebumps.

"Love what darling?" Klaus asked as he started to slip off his jacket to hand to her.

"This," She waved her hands around.

"Descriptive…"

"You know what I mean! I love being here with everyone and I love being here with you," She sighed with a smile. Klaus wrapped his jacket around her and she jumped at bit at the touch.

"You're cold, decided you might need this."

"Thank you, but what about you?"

"I don't get cold darling."

"Thats is total bull! You are always complaining about how your apartment is freezing!"

"Fine, you got me."

Caroline stopped walking and turned to watch the moon which was almost fully in the air, "I love this, I love everyone, I love you…"

Klaus narrowed his eye brows as he turned to look down at her. He didn't expect her to say that, but he didn't know if she meant as a friend or more.

"I'm happy you brought me back, Caroline."

"Brought you back from where?"

"Brought me back to reality," he confessed. "I never, every thought I could love again… until I met you." A tear fell down Caroline's cheek as she stared into his ocean eyes, still vibrant even in the darkness of the night, illuminated by the moon. "Come here love."

Klaus led them away from the water and onto the dry sand, sitting them down to look out at the ocean. "I've been around for many lifetimes and never, ever met anyone like you. You're strong, beautiful and full of a light, I never knew existed. You, Caroline Forbes, made me feel alive again."

More tears streamed down her cheeks and she moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "As a kid I dreamed of having the perfect life, I wanted to live in a castle and get married to the most perfect man… but that all changed when I turned into a vampire. My life was taken but a new one began. I realized that life isn't perfect, I won't marry the perfect man, I won't live in a mansion, I won't become famous… but I'm okay with that," Caroline told him. She felt his arms wrap around her, feeling instantly comforted.

"I'm happiest when I'm with you, Caroline," Caroline moved on his shoulder to look up at him, seeing the pure vulnerability in his eyes. "I have to tell you something…"

Caroline's body tensed as he moved to face her, taking both of her hands in his, but he didn't say anything, he just moved her hair from her face and placed it behind her ear. _"Don't kill me please, love,_ " he whispered as he inched closer to her.

It was all in slow-motion. His hands moved to cup her face and he closed his eyes, not wanting to see her reaction. He needed to do this.

Before she knew it she felt his plump, soft, crimson lips press onto hers. She had imagined what this moment would be like, but she never imagined to be this amazing. It was like sparks were flying everywhere and electricity was jolting through their bodies.

They slowly parted, panting, and put their foreheads together. "Sorry I…" He mumbled between breaths.

"Are you nuts?" She pulled away and kissed him passionately, making him fall backwards onto the sand.

It was total bliss.

But that bliss was disrupted by the cracking of bones.

"Klaus?" She jumped back.

His leg was bent the other way and there was pure fear in his eyes. "I don't know how this is possible…"

"What's going on?" Caroline stood up.

"Leave Caroline, I don't want to hurt you and I can't control my t-transformation."

Caroline looked at the moon that was fully risen now and a shade of pure white high in the sky.

"Klaus…"

"LEAVE!"

 _He's shifting, but why?_

She knelt down to capture his face in her hands. "You can get through this."

"I-I don't know why this is happening…" His voice was cracking as more body parts started to shatter. "I can kill you if I'm not in control, Caroline. From past experiences, I don't have control and I don't know why I have no bloody control over this now!"

"I believe you do, I believe you can do this, Klaus."

His caught her eyes. "I can't lose you."

"You won't, but I'm not leaving."

He screamed out in pain as he fell fully on the ground.

Caroline had to look away, not wanting to see him in such pain. "You're the strongest person I know Klaus, fight it!"

"LEAVE CAROLINE! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" More screams and cracks of his bones filled the air and before she knew it, she was staring into the eyes of a full fledged werewolf.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Leo?!"

Leo was screaming in pain and falling to the floor.

"What's wrong with you!"

"I-It's my werewolf side," His eyes turned gold. "It's activated and I don't know why."

"But I thought you could control when you turn…"

"I can," He winced. "I don't know why this is happening. I need you to run, Grace, now."

"I'm not leaving you!"

"You are, you have to. I could hurt you, or worse, kill you."

She tensed, "You wont, I trust you."

They could hear more screams from a distance, Klaus. He was turning too.

"That's Klaus," Leo said as more bones broke in his body. "He's turning too."

"This isn't just a coincidence, Leo. Someone is doing this."

"We don't have time to figure that out now, leave now."

"But Leo—"

"LEAVE PLEASE GRACE!"

"I'm not leaving you."

She watched as his hands and feet turned to paws and his body cracked and grew fur. She was looking at a werewolf, an actual werewolf, right there in front of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barry walked around the town, watching the people pass by him and the warm lights brighten up the dim streets. Stores lined either side of him and they were all unique in their own special ways. A helicopter flew above him, the same one Klaus and Caroline ventured in earlier that evening. The fully risen moon glowed down on him.

He had gotten a quick bite to eat and some food to bring back to the group at the cabana. He didn't want to interrupt Kara and Mon el now, who knows what he might walk in on. He knew something weird was going on with Grace and Leo, and Klaus and Caroline seem to have this tension building between them. He liked the new people, Stefan and Rebekah too. Stefan understood him well and Rebekah was beautiful and had an extraordinary personality. Everyone was in love, something he hadn't felt in years. Iris, his crush since he was a kid, got married and moved out of town, but they still keep in touch sometimes.

He started to head back to the cabana to walk the beach, when he saw something he did not expect to see at all in his life time. A werewolf?

"Nik calm down! You can control this!" Rebekah yelled at the jet gray wolf. The wolf was stalking towards Rebekah with an angry look in it's eyes. Barry sped to the scene and blocked Rebekah and Stefan from the wolves path.

"Klaus!" Caroline yelled running up to them. "Come on please look at me!"

"Caroline don't!" Barry stopped.

"Caroline is the only one who could possibly talk sense into his clouded mind!" Stefan reasoned.

"Is that Klaus?"

"Yes it is, we don't know why he shifted and don't know how, but it is. He is supposed to control his transformation but something is repressing that side of him," Rebekah explained.

"Hey Klaus look at me, it's me, Caroline. Rebekah is here, Barry is here and Stefan is here, you're safe and we're safe."

Wolf-Klaus stared at her, blinking the weariness out of his eyes. Caroline kelt down on the floor holding her hand out for him to come closer. He inched towards her.

"Okay that's crazy, she's crazy right?!" Barry ran his hands through his hair.

Wolf-Klaus was around two inches from her outstretched arm and suddenly pounced on top of her, causing her to lay fully in the sand.

"Nik what the hell!" Rebekah started to run towards him but Stefan caught both of her arms to halt her.

Wolf-Klaus growled as he looked down the beach. "Klaus!" Caroline fidgeted.

"Look!" Barry pointed in the direction Klaus was looking. Another wolf rushed towards them, followed by a girl.

"Grace!" Rebekah called.

"It's Leo! I don't know whats wrong!" She yelled, out of breath. "Is that Klaus?!"

"He's defending her," Stefan realized. "He sees another wolf coming this way and pounces on her to protect her."

"Well would you look at that," Rebekah said.

"Klaus, Klaus it's Leo!" Caroline muttered from underneath him. "You don't want to hurt him and he doesn't want to hurt you."

"I don't think he's in control guys!" Grace yelled.

Wolf-Leo was a few feet from them now, the blurry figures in front him now becoming clear. He stopped in his tracks, sand spewing everywhere. Wolf-Klaus and wolf-Leo's golden eyes scanned each other, making sure it was safe. They didn't fight, they didn't pounce.

"Okay Klaus can you please get off now? It's starting to get uncomfortable and hard to breathe!" Caroline sighed from underneath his grasp. He listened, jumping off of her and standing fully on the sand. Everyone let out a sigh of relief when both wolves touched heads, showing that they knew who they were and are in total control of their wolf forms.

"Thank bloody god," Rebekah mumbled as Stefan let go of her hands.

Grace plopped down on the sand, wiping the sweat from her head as wolf-Leo paced over to her. She tensed slightly but then held out her hand, similar to what Caroline did before. Wolf-Leo put his head in her palm and started nudging it like a puppy. "Awww!"

Wolf-Klaus turned to Caroline and ran over to her, knocking her off guard again as he nuzzled into her stomach. "Oh my god you're like a giant puppy!" She started to run her fingers through his fur.

"I can't believe I just saw that with my own eyes," Barry said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The group started to walk back to the cabana, sending a warning text to Kara and Mon el to make sure they were, well, decent.

Wolf-Klaus and wolf-Leo walked next to them, it was strange to see them like this, completely in their full-on wolf forms.

It was currently midnight, the moon was at it's highest point in the sky, which must of triggered their werewolf genes to activate.

Grace decided to be playful and rubbed Leo's back, basically telling him that she was about to jump on his back.

"Oh my god this is amazing, I'm riding a werwolf!"

"Me too, me too!" Caroline giggled as she jumped on Klaus's back. "Okay this is cool, my legs hurt anyway so carry me the whole way back!"

If the wolves could laugh, they probably would be, the girls liked to think that they were laughing on the inside.

"Stefan can I ride on your back?" Rebekah pleaded.

"How did I know you were going to ask that question?"

"Because you know me," She smirked.

Stefan sighed, "Of course you can darling."

They getting close enough to the camp to see the dim lights of the fire. "KARA, MON EL, THEY'RE RIDING WOLVES!" Barry yelled. "THEY'RE CRAZY!"

"What?" They heard them say back. Kara and Mon el watched as two wolves and the rest approached. Caroline and Grace were riding them, Rebekah was getting a piggy back ride from Stefan, and Barry was running towards the cabana.

"Yes I wanted to see them turn!" Kara giggled as she jumped out of bed. Caroline, Grace and Rebekah were set down to the ground as Kara and Mon el ran up. "Aw!" Kara started to pet wolf-Klaus while Mon el did the same to wolf-Leo.

"I thought you weren't supposed to turn…" Mon el said confused.

"They aren't, thats why we have to figure out why this happened," Rebekah said.

"Can we do that in the morning? I'm totally beat," Grace mumbled as she laid on her bed.

"I am too, we can discuss over breakfast tomorrow morning," Caroline suggested.

"When I was walking the town before I saw a little place that looked good. I also brought back food but I don't think its good anymore, being I totally dropped it when I saw a freaking werewolf looking at me…" Barry confessed.

Rebekah giggled, "We'll go to that place in the morning that you saw."

"But what are we going to do about them?" Kara asked, referring to the two wolves in front of them.

"Well they're still Klaus and Leo, they can do whatever they want," Grace said as she got under her covers. Wolf-Leo jumped up on the bed and curled into a ball. "You're literally like a giant dog."

"We're going to bed you guys, its been a long day," Mon el said as he led Kara over to their bed.

"Should we let the fire burn?" Barry asked.

"Yeah it will burn out sometime tonight, but by the time we wake up it will be day so we won't need it," Mon el told him.

"Sounds good," Barry plopped on his bed. "Night guys, wolves."

Wolf-Klaus and wolf-Leo growled as an answer and the rest of them just laughed. "Night guys," Grace smiled as she ran her hands over Leo's wolf head.

"Night," the group returned.

Caroline went to go lay down as well, being followed by wolf-Klaus. "Klaus I'm going to go to sleep okay? It's been a long day. I think if we watch The Office or something I will fall asleep instantly and I don't want that."

Wolf-Klaus nodded. She realized how beautiful he looked in wolf form, his fur was gray with streaks of black and his eyes were a mysterious shade of yellow, brown and gold.

"I want to tell you something," Caroline whispered as she pet wolf-Klaus's head, casing his eyes to flutter closed. "I think it's easier to say when you cant respond, but I know I'll have to face it in the morning, or maybe you wont remember this," She stopped rubbing his fur and he opened his eyes, looking right at her. " _I love you."_

Wolf-Klaus looked as taken aback as a wolf could. Inside of him all he felt was utter joy and he wanted to say it back, but he couldn't.

"I just thought you should know that," she smiled as she laid down. Wolf-Klaus shook his head and sprawled out on the bed, trying to wrap himself in the sheets. "Oh right, when you transform back you'll be totally naked and I'm pretty sure, no one wants to see that."

He growled at her teasing and settled into his spot. His head was resting on his paws and he moved it slightly to gesture for Caroline to lay down next to him. His head was at the opposite side of the bed so she fixed the blanket to suit her position and wrapped her arms around Klaus's wolf torso, her head resting there as well, on top of a pillow, though.

"Try to sleep, please Klaus," She whispered. Wolf-Klaus nodded as she continued to stoke his fur by his eyes an around his ears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyones minds were quiet that night, no horrid dreams and visions, just blissful silence, must be the moons work.

Kara dreamed of picking out the perfect wedding dress as Mon el waited at the end of the isle for her, taking her hand in marriage. Flowers braided in her hair and her shining heels killing her feet, but she didn't care, didn't care at all.

Kara's eyes opened as she sat up in bed. She glanced at her phone checking the time, it was four am, and then looking down at her engagement ring placed delicately on her finger. Earlier she hadn't had much time to examine it but now, she realized just how beautiful it was. The ring was pure silver and fit around her ring finger perfectly. In the center there was the biggest diamond she had ever seen, plus two more in between the two added sapphires that matched her eyes. She imagined the perfect wedding in her mind, some tweaks added from the dream she just had. Her dress would be beautiful, cut to fit her body and the lace would flow behind her like a waterfall. Her vale would be discreet and delegate, yet consuming to her peers. She wanted her supergirl side to be apart of this somehow as well, she just didn't know how yet. She thought to the honeymoon, she hadn't discussed it with Mon el, well maybe it did come up once. Maybe here? Maybe Aruba where they got engaged. Maybe Italy? A little villa just outside of Venice, close enough to smell the odors of the fresh Italian food and water streets. Maybe Paris? Maybe both? She had always, always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower in person, she dreamed as a kid of having her husband or lover take her there. That time was now.

Kara faced Mon el who was fast asleep, giggling, she made him roll to his side so she could lie on top of him. He didn't stir, he only wrapped his arms protectively around her waist as she settled.

She loved him.

He loved her.

They were in love.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
 **AN: so, major relationship advances in this chapter. Will Klaus remember that scene in the morning?**

 **I wanted to add the wolf forms into the story because I wanted everyone to rect to seeing werewolves in real life, plus Caroline and Grace should see them in their true forms. Plus, it adds up to something later.**

 **Next time:  
More Barry stuff, goes back to see some old faces and one of our old friends comes back :) **


	18. Chapter 18: The Morning After

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That morning, Barry was the first to wake. He still noticed the moon in the sky meaning the wolves hadn't shifted back yet.

The sky was still pretty dark but it was soothing and a shade of navy blue. Dark clouds lined the sky over the ocean, blending in with its surroundings, those surroundings being the dark ocean, sand and sky.

He checked the time on his phone and saw that it was 5:30 AM. No big deal. Barry jumped out of bed and paddled over to the fire which was burnt to a crisp. Ashes lined the marble floor around the pit as a few flurries of fire remained struggling on the tainted wood.

The air was chilly and Barry ran his hands over the sleeves of his sweatshirt, his famous STAR LABS sweatshirt. He wore it a lot to remind him of home. Central City's meta population has diminished a lot, so thats why he decided to take on the world. Of course, he was only a phone call away incase anyone needed anything.

He talked to Joe almost everyday. He would check in to make sure Barry was doing alright, maybe also to make sure he has friends and a social life. He was happy to hear about Caroline and Grace, he actually met them once when they took a weekend trip to Central City a few years ago. Caroline and Grace always tell Barry to say 'hi' to Joe for them whenever they hear him talking to him on the phone, or when they stalk his messages.

Though Barry loves his new friends, Caroline, Grace, Klaus, Leo and even Kara and Mon el, he still did miss his STAR LABS team. He missed Harry and HR, the two Wells. HR was annoying at first and Harry was a distrusting doppelganger of Eobard Thawne, but they turned out to be his best friends.

He missed Caitlyn and Cisco too, though he did see Cisco a few days ago, he decided it to call him to see whats been happening.

"Pick up please," Barry mumbled as he paced around the cabana… quietly.

"HI BARRY!" Barry jumped at the voice.

"Shut up you're going to wake everyone up!" Barry whisper shouted as he ran into the cabin thing. "We have vampire-hybrid things here remember?"

"Sorry! The time difference is weird here, we're getting ready for bed now."

"We?"

"Not the time Barry."

"Okay whatever, hows things going on earth 19?"

"It's getting better… we're handling it well enough. Gypsy and Breacher are working well together and I think he's starting to like me… though Gypsy and I did break up."

" _Did?"_

 _"_ Not the time Bartholomew James Allen!"

"My middle name isn't James."

"Shut up," Cisco groaned. "How are things on your tropical end?"

"It's actually pretty great. Kara and Mon el just got engaged."

"They did? Tell them I said congratulations! Ugh I cant wait for the wedding."

"How do you even know they'll invite you?"

"Yeah tell them to do that too… maybe one for Gypsy and Breacher as well…"

"No offense to Breacher, but, I don't think they want that scary man at their wedding."

"Honestly, I wouldn't either."

"But if you marry his daughter then you're kinda screwed dude."

"BARTHOLOMEW!"

"Stop full naming me SanfranCISCO."

Cisco groaned on the other side of the line.

"Crisco…" Barry added.

"I'm going to kill you Allen."

Barry chuckled, "You're on another earth you can't get me."

Suddenly the line cut off and Barry felt someone tap him on the shoulder. "Crap, right, forgot."

"I can open freakin portals with my mind, you really think I would let you get away with that comment?" He grinned playfully.

"I missed you, all of you."

"Dude we're always here, with you. You've known that since day one."

"I know, I just forget sometimes."

"Do you miss HR?"

"Yes."

"Wanna say hi?"

"Yes!"

Suddenly the door opened and something walked inside.

"What the bleep is that?!" Cisco hid behind Barry.

"Chill Cisco it's just a werewolf."

"A WEREWOLF! BARRY IT'S A WEREWOLF!"

The wolf looked at them and tried to grin the best the wolf form could be.

"Who is that…?"

Barry didn't remember the colors of Klaus and Leo's fur from last night so he looked out of the small cabin to see who was missing from their beds. "It's Leo."

"LEO!" Wolf-Leo rolled his eyes. "Hey."

Wolf-Leo walked up to him and held out his paw. Cisco held out his hand and wolf-Leo high "pawed" it.

"I just high-pawed a werewolf," Cisco laughed and watched as the wolf nodded to Barry as if to say hello, and vanished out of the cabin.

"Wait Leo?" Barry called.

Wolf-Leo stuck his head back inside.

"I'm going on a quick trip with Cisco to visit an old friend, can you tell the others if I'm not back in time?"

The wolf nodded.

"And tell Kara and Mon el I'm happy for them and Gypsy and I said congratulations," Cisco added.

He nodded again and disappeared outside.

"Ready?" Cisco turned to Barry.

"Hell yeah lets go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The waves crashed silently on the beach, basking in the morning sunlight.

The steam of the shower flowed around Grace as she ran shampoo through her slick hair. She thought back to her morning with Leo, or wolf-Leo. They ran around the beach together and played fetch with a frisbee that they made Barry run and get from a nearby store before he left with Cisco, who randomly popped up for some reason she couldn't figure out. He's still in wolf form, she expected it to go away throughout the night, but this is lasting longer. They weren't supposed to shift last night, hybrids can control when they turn.

Ever since they all gathered together at her apartment the night before they left, things have been… strange. The dreams have gotten out of hand, though no one had one tonight, thank god. Yesterday morning, she felt so bad for Klaus and the day before Leo and Gypsy. Something weird is going on but it _won't_ ruin their trip.

She felt like she hadn't showered in days even though she only just did yesterday. These past few days have been the longest, yet best of her life. She is dating Leo now, finally.

Grace turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a soft towel around herself. The shower was located in the small cabin where their food and bathroom were. She threw her hair up quickly as she dried off, stepping into new clothes she had brought in before. She wore a simple outfit for their third morning in Aruba. Her top was a soft velvet-like blue shirt paired with simple black leggings and some slightly heeled flats. She dabbed her towel on her wet hair and then brushed through it. She added some simple product to it and then brushed it out again. She opened her bag, applied a simple layer of makeup to her face, and made her lips a shade of soft pink. She gathered up all of her items and shoved them back into her bag as she stepped outside of the cabin, breathing in the fresh air and not the mugginess of the steamy cabin. It was still pretty early, almost 7:20. She looked around the cabana and saw that everyone was still sleeping except Leo who was rolling around on the sand, still in his wolf form. Barry was gone with Cisco, claiming to visit someone by the name "HR". Klaus was still in his wolf form as well, his tail wagging slightly as he slept and Caroline rubbed his back unconsciously.

They were seriously perfect and needed to get together already… But maybe they are, her and Leo were keeping it secret, maybe they are too. Kara and Mon el were cuddled up together in bed, basking in the new light of being newly engaged. Rebekah and Stefan were still in bed as well, enjoying each others presences.

Their lives felt like a movie, she just got the man of her dreams after a long, complicated state of denial and Kara and Mon el got engaged as well and Klaus and Caroline maybe, possibly, confessing. Plus, there was that suspense with the dreams and the wolves the past few days, there's always conflict in a story.

She walked down the two single steps leading up the cabin and stepped onto the marble floor that rested around some parts of the cabana. Wolf-Leo noticed her and ran over to nuzzle at her legs.

"Leo!" She whisper shouted as she giggled, petting his head. "You should do this more often you are literally adorable."

She looked over the ocean and noticed the moon starting to fade from the morning sky. "You'll shift back when the moon is gone right?"

He nodded as he rolled around in the sand more, like a giant puppy.

"Why not we take a walk? I'll bring a blanket and your clothes for when you shift back."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun struck her eyes as she started to stir. She tried to ignore it and go back to sleep by nuzzling into her pillow, but to her surprise, she wasn't on a pillow.

Caroline opened her eyes to see a mound of fur underneath her.

 _Oh, right. The wolves. Last night. They kissed, they confessed. Oh, god._

She felt herself rising and falling as wolf-Klaus breathed underneath her. Slowly, she sat up and let the blanket fall to her waist. She checked her phone and saw that it was 8:20 AM, the moon sets fully in 10 minutes, he would turn back then and she will have to face him for real. Last night she told him that she loved him, now he would actually be able to respond.

Sighing, she put her head in her hands and scanned her surroundings. Kara and Mon el were still asleep, cuddling each other like they didn't want to let go, Barry was gone and so was Leo and Grace. Rebekah and Stefan were also still asleep, cuddling in a similar position as Kara and Mon el but buried totally under the sheets. With vamp hearing she could hear her talking to Leo somewhere further down the beach but she couldn't hear Barry at all.

She turned around to finally look at Klaus. He was in the same exact position as last night, lying on his wolf stomach with his face resting in his… paws? Yeah, sure paws.

She inched onto the bed so she was close to him and started to rub his head. His fur was soft and easy to run her hands through. As her fingers ran in the space between his eyes, they twitched slightly which made her laugh. She could stay like this forever, not having to face him when he would respond to her declaration of love when he shifts back. Hopefully, he would stay asleep when he turns back… maybe shifting into a wolf takes a lot out of him. She can't face him, not yet…

 _Would he leave? Does he not feel the same and stepping that far frightened him?_ She tried to rid her mind of those ridiculous thoughts but she couldn't help it.

She needed to think so she sat up against the headboard. As if sensing her absence, wolf-Klaus shifted so his head was resting directly in her lap. She tried not to scream so she wouldn't wake him or anyone up, but she really wanted to. He was fully uncovered now, the blanket was off of him so of he shifted, everyone, including her, would see him… _naked_. So, she grabbed the blanket, carefully, and draped it around him. Soothingly, she ran her hands over his head and couldn't help but smile.

 _Maybe he will say he loves her back. Maybe he will kiss her again like he had done last night.  
_  
Right, they had kissed. She remembered the sweet taste of his lips as they brushed across hers. His lips were always for some reason bright or a shade of red. She would ask him why he had such perfect lips and his answer would always be something half-ass or cocky.

He looked beautiful as a wolf. The golden early morning sun rays illuminated his dark fur, something she didn't see last night in the moonlight.

She felt like she was there for hours upon hours, days upon days. She couldn't move because she didn't want to disturb him, and she couldn't call anyone because Kara and Mon el were asleep, Barry was god knows where and Grace and Leo were down the beach, hopefully being discreet about Leo's wolf form.

Suddenly, she felt the fur she was running her hands through turn into messy curly hair. Her body stiffened as she felt some weight lifted off her lap.

 _"Leo!" She heard Grace yell from a distance.  
_

She could see them now, coming back from their walk as Leo tried to fumble on clothes behind the sheet Grace was holding up. That reminded her that Klaus was totally naked under that sheet that she luckily covered him with.

Daring to look down, she felt him move slightly, only nuzzling into her lap more. She felt electricity jolt through her body as his hot breath itched at her stomach where her shirt was riding up.

After a few minutes of thinking, she looked down at him. He looked completely and utterly _adorable._ This reminded her of yesterday morning when she woke up to him hugging her, but this time it felt strangely different. Not a bad different, but a good different. In the time she's known Klaus, she would never expect him to be a cuddler, but he is. She watched as his bright lips that she kissed last night twitched and parted slightly. His face was on his side so she could only see half of it, which she wasn't complaining. His eye lashes curled perfectly over his closed eyes as his hair fell in messy, curly, ringlets. She continued to stroke his hair and put her other hand on his shoulder.

She wondered what he was going to be like when he woke up. _Would he remember anything from last night? Did he even remember her saying that she loved him? Maybe he would think he killed her and start freaking out, thinking that another person he cares for was gone._

They stayed just like that for a good 20 minutes, her watching him, and him being in total oblivion. Maybe, maybe she snuck one picture against her better judgment. Unfortunately he started to stir, his eye brows narrowing and his breath picking up it's usually faster tempo.

This was it. She was going to find out right there if he loves her back, if he remembered last night, or if he thinks she's dead. Or maybe they would just be stuck in an awkward position and he would die of utter embarrassment. A part of her was anxious for him to wake and respond to last night, but another part of her wanted him to stay asleep forever, both so she could contemplate last night and keep him this vulnerable.

Hoping for the best, she watched as his eyes slowly opened. He didn't move, he only blinked to regain focus on his vision and closed his eyes once again.

" _Klaus?_ " She whispered, doing her best to not startle him.

His eyes shot open and he jumped up, breathing heavily and trying to regain awareness of his surroundings.

"Hey hey, calm down I'm here," she moved to put both of her hands on his shoulders and make him face her.

His eyes were wide, alert and confused. "Y-You're alive," he managed.

Yup, she knew it. "Of course I'm alive."

He let his head hang low as he closed his eyes, his hands holding him up on the bed.

"D-Do you remember what happened?" She asked daringly.

"Hold on, just, just give me a second…"

Nodding sympathetically, she moved to sit against the head board once again.

After about two minutes, his eyes returned to hers. "I remember."

She took a deep breath and clenched her lips together. "And…"

Making sure the blanket was still around his waist he swiftly moved closer to her, so close that his lips were devouring hers once more.

She gasped in surprise just before he caught her lips. It felt like that moment lasted for eternity, just them, no one else there to witness it.

He backed away, leaving his forehead on hers, breathing in the same air she breathed out just like last night. "I-I remember." Their chests rose and fell in tight heavy breaths as they tried to tame their uneven breathing. " _I love you too._ "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN:  
so our couples are finally together in secret 3**

 **I wanted to add more Flash stuff so next chapter Barry will be visiting HR. I wanted to add HR because I feel like he fits in with the playful, sarcastic environment of this story so in here, he didn't die.**


	19. Chapter 19: Interrogations

**AN: a trip is taken to earth 19!**  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is where HR lives?" Barry gasped as he looked around the room. Cisco vibed them to his house, or apartment, on earth 19.

"Yup. I visit time and time again, his reaction to seeing me is always priceless because he doesn't expect it," Cisco laughed.

His apartment wasn't huge, but it was enough for him. The walls were coated with various colors, those colors being books, posters and furniture. The floors were cherry wood lined with a simple red carpet.

"It's very HR like," Barry commented as he ran his hand over the couch.

"AHHH!" Someone screamed as they entered the apartment, dropping all groceries in his hand. "Barry? Cisco?"

"Wow it is great to see you," Barry laughed as he pulled him in for a hug.

"I am very surprised right now," He tried to catch his breath. "Cisco always pops up out of no where but never with you Allen."

"I've been on a trip with some friends for the past few days," Barry told him.

"Interesting. Cisco has been here with Gypsy fighting off some demons, he wants to keep me out of the loop so I won't be harmed," HR rolled his eyes.

"I agree with him, we're lucky you recovered from Savitar without permanent harm," Barry said.

HR rolled his eyes again and plopped down on his couch, ignoring Ciscos open arms. "No hug for me?"

"I'm tired."

"It's like 8 am," Barry told him.

"It's 9 PM here, haven't you studied the time difference between the earths yet, Barry?"

"Then what are you doing getting groceries at 9 PM?" Cisco asked.

"I needed to shop. I have no food."

"Simple enough," Cisco mused.

The three sat and chatted for a little while, maybe a half hour? Until Barry's phone started to blow up by Kara.

 ** _Kara_**

 ** _Barry where the hell are you?  
_**

 ** _Everyone is like gone_**

 ** _I don't know where Grace and Leo are and I don't know where Caroline is. Okay maybe it's only 3 people but whatever… Stefan and Rebekah did leave though to take a walk so technically its 5 people._**

 ** _Great, Klaus is gone now too._**

 ** _So 5_**

 ** _Get back here. Nowwwww_**

"Ugh, I need to get back to the cabana Cisco," Barry stood as he looked at his phone, simply replying to Kara, _'i'll be back in a few.'_

"So soon?" HR pouted, holding his drumsticks in his hand about to bang on the table a simple tune he always does.

"Yeah Kara is spamming me 'that everyone is like, gone'," he quoted.

"Gone? Are they okay?" Cisco asked.

"They're fine, I hope. I could only guess that Leo and Grace are walking down the beach, Klaus and Caroline are maybe too. Kara's just being dramatic."

"Okay well I'll take you back now," Cisco agreed as he stood up as well. "Bye bro," He teased as he brought HR in for a 'bro hug.'

"I'll see you soon HR," Barry waved. "It was nice seeing you again."

"Always a pleasure Barry," He smiled, slightly disappointed that he would be alone again.

"Hey you okay?" Cisco asked, concerned.

"Just lonely, thats all."

"How bout this, I'll drop Barry off, swing by Gypsy and the 'demon problem', then we can have a bros night."

HR bit back a laugh, happy with Cisco's enthusiasm. "I would like nothing more."

Before HR knew it, they were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm going to miss you being a wolf," Grace pouted as she linked hands with him.

"I don't think I will miss it that much."

"Some day will you shift for me again?"

"Maybe."

Grace held her flats she had previously put on that morning in her hands as they walked along the cool sand. It was still chilly out, since it was early, so Leo brought her into his arms as they walked back to the cabana.

"When we get closer you need to let go, you know."

"I don't want to, but I know. It's more fun keeping it secret."

Grace wanted to tell someone so badly, she wanted to finally be able to tell her friends that she got the man of her wildest dreams. But Leo was right, there was a certain excitement that comes from keeping it hidden. It even comes with a whole load more of shock when everyone finds out.

"Plus, I don't think anyone is up still," Leo realized.

"They have to be up, or at least Klaus since he had to shift back."

"Thats not true. When I turned for the first time, I remember I was asleep for three days straight. I slept right through the transition back."

"Huh, well you learn something new about the supernatural community everyday."

Grace moved her hair behind her ear so she could listen in on the cabana that was not that far away. They were awake, she could hear Caroline saying something to him, something to clam him down but they were whispering so it was hard for her vamp hearing to pick up on exactly what they were saying.

"Can you hear what they're saying?" Leo asked as he too was listening in.

"No I cant, but we'll ask later."

"Well lets continue our first-morning-of-being-an-official- couple-walk-date-thing," Leo smiled as he held her arm out for her to link her own through.

"I would want nothing more."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline stepped out of the tiny shower carefully, trying not to slip on the small marble floor.

She needed a long, hot, shower. Slowly, she dried herself off and jumped into the outfit she was going to wear today, or at least to breakfast. Ripped jean shorts and a small, soft red striped shirt that she got from Paris (her mom got her from Paris since she's never been there) that said, "Parisian dolls". She decided to grab a jacket to wrap around her waist incase she needed it. She slipped on thin, higher socks and heeled combat boots. She wiped the steam fogging up the mirror so she could see herself in more high definition. Her cheeks were red, she didn't know if it was the heat in here, or the heat that just occurred outside.

She applied a light layer of makeup on, brushing the mascara brush over her lashes and using the curler to make it pop. She applied a light amount of blush and some other facial tweaks. Zipping everything back up into her makeup bag and into her duffel bag, she flung her it over her shoulder as she started to head out.

She had been in there for over 25 minutes now, trying to think things over and process what had just happened. Her head was throbbing but she couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing. Outside there were voices, everyone was awake now. Leo and Grace had returned, along with Barry. The only voice missing was Klaus's.

No even 20 minutes ago he said that he loved her back, he loved _her,_ back. This morning was perfect so far, stressful, but one of the best yet. After taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the cabin.

Nope. He was gone. A part of her believed that he was gone, like gone as in not coming back. But another part told her that he just needed air. Right after he said I love you earlier, he kissed her again. That was the fourth time in like, 12 hours.

Grace must of noticed her looking around aimlessly. "You good? You look very… very much in your own world," She joked.

"Oh no, I'm good," It was then when she noticed Leo was missing as well. "Where are—?"

"Klaus and Leo?" She interrupted. "Down by the shore having a guy, brother, wolf, hybrid chat."

She had to laugh at her description. "Okay, I get it."

"I have to ask you something, come here," Grace said, pulling her to the other side of the rectangular shaped cabin. "Okay so if you had something you really wanted to tell someone but you can't what would you do?"

"Whats going on? Did something happen…?" Caroline raised her eye brows.

"Stop being immature, no, nothing happened between me and Leo," Grace rolled her eyes, her words a bit forced.

"Alright then. What do you need?"

"What were you and Klaus talking about earlier?"

Caroline's face blushed enough for Grace to notice it through her blush. "What do you mean?"

"Earlier, or around a half hour ago, I was being nosy and trying to listen into what you guys were saying when Leo and I were walking back towards the cabana, and I couldn't hear anything because you were whispering? What's so secret that I don't know? What are you two up to?" She pried.

"Okay well first of all… you're very nosy."

"Thats a given…"

"And second, we were whispering because Kara, Mon el, Rebekah and Stefan were asleep, plus he had just woke up and I didn't want to pry, like you are now."

"Well what are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything! What are you hiding?!"

"I'm not hiding anything either, promise. I just want to know if you're hiding something."

"Okay this is weird… I need to talk to Leo now," She grinned. "Maybe I could get some info out of him."

"He's down the beach, I would take off those boots, I made the mistake of wearing flats when we were walking down the shore this morning and a wave came out of _nowhere,_ totally soaking them. Plus those boots are more expensive then mine."

"Okay I will, I have socks on under this anyway," Caroline told her as she started to walk away.

"Care wait one more thing," Grace grabbed her arm.

"Yeah?"

"How was it with wolf-Klaus last night and this morning? Was he good to you or like, timid and shy?"

"He was fine, he wasn't shy or crazy, he was… Klaus."

"Do you love him?"

"I'm leaving now!" Caroline turned around, unzipping her boots and stepping onto the cold marble floor of the cabana set up.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where were you?" Kara asked as Barry sat down on a lounge chair.

"Cisco vibed me to HR's apartment on earth 19. We hung out and drank a couple of beers, though it's not effective on me."

"I remember HR, wasn't he the one that kept banging those drum sticks twenty four seven?"

"Hey don't insult his drum sticks!" Another voice popped out of nowhere.

"Cisco! Leave you're supposed to be having guys night with HR!" Barry sighed.

"Cisco!" Kara ran up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey long time no see," Cisco smiled. "How are they treating you?"

"Everything's great. How are things with Gypsy? We've been in contact recently but she hasn't said anything relationship wise so spill!"

"I'm not saying anything! Leave my regards to Leo, and I guess Klaus, Grace and Caroline!" Cisco waved as a portal opened up and he ran through it.

"Seriously!"

"Oh and one more thing," the portal opened up again. "Congrats on the engagement guys."

"Thank you Cisco," Mon el smiled as he held Kara's arms down because she was about to run after him to get information.

"Fine I'll just interrogate Gypsy later," Kara reasoned with a smirk.

"Okay then do what you want, see ya."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Leo we need to talk, now," Caroline demanded from behind him and Klaus who were standing at the edge of the water. They both turned to look at her, Klaus couldn't look her directly in the eyes and Leo just looked plain confused.

"Why?"

"It's urgent. I need to ask you about a few things."

"Very specific."

"I'm a specific person."

"That was sarcasm."

"I know."

She couldn't move her eyes to Klaus, or his red lips that were bursting out at her. It was like those pictures you see, where the whole thing is black and white except for one, or two, small portions. Right now, everything on Klaus was blurred except for his crimson lips and piercing blue eyes, well when she finally looked his way.

"I know, well I'm in the middle of something so why not say it here?" He suggested.

"Or maybe I should go and leave you two be," Klaus offered. Hearing his voice wretched something inside of her. She had been thinking about him all morning and now once again, she was face to face with him.

"No, you're staying," Leo told him.

"Then I'm staying."

"Okay fine," She sighed as she plopped down on the sand. The shore line was different today, there was a slight dry hill leading down to the water. Why was she being like this? A total spazz? The man of her dreams just admitted that he _loved her,_ so why the hell was she doing this? Taking to his brother about her problems when he is right next to them. "I'm here to interrogate you about your relationship with my best friend and make sure, if my hunch is accurate, you will do right by her."

"I can do the same to you," He shot back. "I can interrogate you on how close you're getting to my brother."

 _Nope. Didn't expect that._ "Thats bull! I am here to ask _you_ about _your_ relationship with _my best friend!"_

"And I am making you answer questions on _your_ relationship with _my_ _brother."_

"I really think I should leave this to the two of you…" Klaus muttered as he tried to slip away.

"No!" They both said in unison, Leo grabbing his shirt to pull him back towards him.

"Leo, Grace has been in a happy, giddy mood since last night. I want to know why and I know that it isn't because we rented a beach cabana."

"I don't know why she seems weird to you. She's always happy, she's a happy person."

"But it's on overdrive and she hasn't stopped making heart eyes at you!"

"Why would she be making heart eyes at me, Caroline?" Leo acted as if he didn't know. For now, they were keeping their relationship secret, just until they are ready and want to end their little game.

"Um…" Caroline pressed her lips together. If they weren't already together, Leo wouldn't know that Grace was crushing on him… But it's their time, this game has been going on long enough. Leo is a world famous actor, he could be acting right now. This was Grace's chance to get the man of her dreams and if she had to spoil her secret, she will do it for her. "You see the way she looks at you, Leo."

"She's my best friend."

"And Klaus is mine! You look at her the same exact way, you don't see Klaus and I doing that!" Caroline lied. "There is a special connection between the two of you that I know I, nor anyone else, will ever get to experience. So if my assumption that you guys got together last night is wrong, I would suggest that you make a move sooner than later."

They stood there, shocked. "You so do make heart eyes. Why not you two get your heads out of the clouds?" Leo raised his eye brows as he started to walk up the hill back to the cabana. "Sooner than later."

"You're not supposed to use my own words against me!" Caroline yelled back.

Leo was gone and they were alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nice speech you made there," Klaus started.

"Thanks, I've been rehearsing it all morning."

"I seriously doubt that darling," Klaus said as he started to walk out of the incoming waves and towards her.

She sighed at he sat down. "I was trying to take my mind off of you."

"I was trying to also, but then I thought for a second, I don't want you off of my mind."

She looked into his cerulean eyes that blended in with the ocean and sky surrounding him. "Did you mean that? What you said this morning…"

"With every bit of my heart," He smiled as he overlapped her hand with his. "My whole life I have gone through a range of emotions and personalities. Rage, paranoia, sadness, grief, murder… everything. Right now, all I feel is love and maybe, just maybe a bit of fear and paranoia. Some of those emotions are trying to break their way through to my brain, dirtying it with all of the thoughts about how you being with me could get you hurt or possibly killed. Last night, for example, I turned into a bloody werewolf, their bites are lethal to vampires and without my blood, you would've died."

"But you controlled it, you fought through it and became the sweetest wolf I've ever seen. When I told Stefan that I met you, he warned me to stay away. He said that he met you in the 20s and you had lost your marbles. He told me that you fed without purpose and killed for no reason. He said you were the definition of darkness. He saw you as many things over his life time, a monster, a brother and a friend. He told me about when you gave him his memories back, he was confused and frightened. He did mention, though, that when you gave him his memories back, he didn't now what to think. He wasn't that ripper at the time and you weren't running from Mikael, either. You gave him his memories back to be with Rebekah, didn't you."

Klaus hesitated. "I did."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted her to be happy!" He shouted as he stood up. "Is that what you want to hear Caroline? Do you want to hear that I have a dark side and that it will never fully go away? Or that I care? I have been hiding my feelings for a thousand years and I could do it for more if I have to."

"Don't do this. I know there is good in you. I have seen it. Ever since I met you I knew that you could be saved because you could love! Remember when I told you that? Anyone capable of love, is capable of being saved."

Klaus nodded, remembering the night when she told him that. It had hit him hard, he knew she was right, he can love.

"I know that you have a lingering darkness inside of you, you were ruthless, you were Klaus Mikaelson, the original hybrid. If I was born into a family as crazy as yours, hell I would be too! But you and your siblings have a crazy, powerful bond that no one else I have ever met, or will ever meet, share. You love each other and will do everything in your power to fight for one another. When I met you I saw a broken soul that needed love, before I even knew you were a vampire, let alone an original hybrid."

"I can't break you Caroline. You're so good and pure, full of light and happiness," He managed as his eyes filled with unshed tears at her words.

"Am I? Am I really? I have killed before Klaus. I'm not innocent."

"Compared to me? I am the definition of darkness."

Caroline stood up and walked over to him. She made sure no one was looking. They were all talking back at the cabana, most likely waiting for them, but they were not done, not yet. He looked at her as a single tear rushed down his face, causing her to tightly wrap her arms around him.

"I can't love you Caroline," He finally said. She only hugged him tighter. "I-I I can't let you get hurt. Mikael is still out there, if he knows that I care for someone as much as I care for you, he will kill you as he did Elijah."

She unwrapped her arms from his neck and cupped her hands around his face. "We will fight, together."

"I cant loose you…"

"You won't. I love you, Nik."

For some reason hearing her call him 'Nik' made him more comfortable in the moment. His siblings call him Nik once in awhile, she does too when she's excited or in a really good mood. "I love you too, Caroline."

Before she knew it, his tender lips were once again connected to hers. She still held his face in her hands, until they traveled along to the back of his neck and latched there as she stood on her tippy toes, getting level with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN:**

 **everyone is officially together!  
Next time: we say bye to stebekah :( but they'll be back. And they leave the cabana **


	20. Chapter 20: The Dutch Pancake House

**AN: the pancake house they go to this chapter is actually a real place in Aruba! Ive never been there but it looked cute and fun to describe. (the dishes they order aren't real, only the dutch pancake platter)**

 **xxx**

"Finally oh my god I'm starving!" Kara exclaimed as she jumped off of the bed as Klaus and Caroline approached the cabana.

"All morning she has been complaining about how hungry she is," Mon el explained. "I'm starting to get concerned because she's saying she could eat anything right now."

"Where are we going to eat?" Leo asked he started to make the beds.

"I can scope out the area for something with a short wait and good food," Barry offered. "I did find something yesterday so i'll check that out."

"Just do it fast alright?" Kara said.

"It's in my name," He reminded her before speeding off.

"Leo you know you don't have to make the beds right," Klaus told him.

Caroline quickly went to go make another bed once she realized that it was all messy. "Klaus are you kidding me? I mean I know we just met but you should know that I will never leave a mess like this," Leo gestured to the crumpled sheets.

"Caroline you too?" Klaus sighed.

"Yes! It's a necessity!"

Klaus turned to Rebekah and Stefan who were chatting to themselves by the cabin. "Are you guys joining us for breakfast?"

Rebekah looked at her brother. "Do you want to Stefan?"

"Sounds good to me, I'm hungry."

"Was everything okay last night?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah we were fine but the real question is, are you okay?" Stefan turned the conversation to him.

Klaus sighed. "I'm fine, just, confused I guess. There is no reason why Leo and I turned last night, it was like every cell in out bodies that rejects the transformations every full moon totally broke."

"Nik do you think it was h-him…"

"No, it cant be Bekah. Mikael isn't a witch, he can't make us turn."

"Sorry but I was listening in," Mon el interrupted. "What if these dreams that everyone is having are really glimpses of the future. We saw a man working beside Mikael, he could be the witch."

"He's not wrong Nik," Rebekah sighed. "Our world is crazy enough, theres a possibility."

"How about we drop this for now, we're on vacation and it could all wait until we return home," Mon el suggested.

"Speaking of home," Caroline joined in. "Where do you guys live?"

"We live on a different earth, but maybe, we could join Barry here. We would have to speak to the members of Team Supergirl though," Mon el said.

"Also, we would have to finish off any lingering evil the city," Kara added. "If there is any. My contacts from Team Supergirl are holding things together over there, nothing bad is happening, just minor crimes."

Everyones hair suddenly flew everywhere. "Barry stop doing that!" Caroline whined.

"Sorry, sorta. Well I did scamper the town and found a nice breakfast place that isn't to far and isn't that crowded. It was the one I passed by yesterday."

"Okay so one thing that I keep forgetting to ask, are we leaving the cabana now or coming back after we eat?" Kara asked.

"We rented it till about 1 PM, so we'll come back after breakfast, gather our stuff and head back to the house to get ready for todays activities," Caroline explained.

"Which are…?" Kara said.

Grace pulled out her phone to see the list Caroline made in her phone. "Hiking through a forest then the beach and scuba diving."

"Sounds good, lets head out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leo pulled up his truck that they drove down here and since they all couldn't fit half went into Stefan's car.

Barry put the address into Leo's phone and propped it up onto the stand. "If you guys get lost, follow Stefan because I know where to go."

"Alright," Leo said as he started the truck. Mon el, Rebekah and Caroline joined him.

"Rebekah why aren't you going with Stefan?" Caroline asked.

"He and my brother give me head aches when they're together," Rebekah answered simply.

"Fair enough," Mon el said from the front.

"Well Mon el why aren't you with your fiancé?" Leo teased.

"She just followed Barry, Klaus and Grace I don't know. She said she needed a few minutes of 'girl time' to talk about me," He sighed.

"Are you upset about that?" Leo asked as they pulled out of the parking space.

"I'm not upset, I just feel like I never want to leave her."

"Aww," Caroline and Rebekah giggled.

"Shut up," Mon el rolled his eyes.

"Gotta admit, this week has been one crazy one so far," Caroline said.

"I have been here for one night and more interesting things have happened than they have all week," Rebekah added.

"What about getting engaged?" Caroline narrowed her eye brows.

"That was like, two months ago."

"Well getting engaged to Kara is something I've been wanting to do since—"

"The day I met her," The rest of the car mimicked.

"Shut up you guys!"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay so turn up here," Barry pointed as Stefan turned the wheel.

"Where are we even going?" Grace asked from the back seat.

"We're going to a place called 'The Dutch Pancake House'," Barry told her. "The place looked nice on the outside but not like, fancy."

"Good I look like a slob right now," Kara chuckled.

"Speaking of you, why aren't you with your fiancé?" Stefan asked.

"I want some space, and I want to talk to Grace and I guess, you guys as well since you'll all listen in anyway."

"So you want to talk to me about your fiancé?"

"Yup, girls need to rant."

The car feel silent for a moment until Kara looked across Grace, who was sitting in the middle, to see Klaus staring off into space.

"Klaus?" Kara said breaking the silence.

He jumped up. "Yeah?"

"You were like in another world there for a second are you good?"

"I'm fine," He simply answered.

"Are you thinking about Caroline?" Barry teased from the front before quickly telling Stefan to make the next right.

"Seriously Barry?"

"She's not here! Come on spill!" Kara giggled.

"You're in a really good mood," Grace observed outwardly.

"I know, I just got freaking engaged! Now I want to move you guys along!"

"Who, Klaus and Caroline?" Grace said receiving a groan from Klaus.

"And you and Leo," This time Grace groaned. "Come on! You guys are soulmates!"

"Actually, love, Caroline has been pretty suspicious about you and Leo this morning," Klaus pointed out.

Grace turned to face Klaus. "Has she?"

"She came to interrogate Leo earlier," He explained. "She was saying something about doing right by her best friend."

"Leo told me that, he said it was funny."

"Well, she's watching out for anything she can salvage that proves that you two are together."

"Yeah why aren't you guys together?" Barry said from the front.

"I was just about to say that," Stefan added.

"Because it just wont work! I am a city girl and he is a big shot actor."

"No, you are a vampire, he is a hybrid, you are friends with his brother and have known his sister in law your whole life," Kara downplayed, receiving yet another groan from Klaus. "Well, future sister in law."

"Shut up guys," Grace chuckled as she opened her phone.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two cars pulled up in unison to a rock-filled parking lot. They all vacated the cars and started towards the restaurant.

The girls grouped together naturally while the boys followed behind falling into a lose conversation.

"Aw Barry this place is adorable," Caroline awed as they wrapped around to the front of the small building. The outside was cute and quaint, some older couples were seated outside and the palm tress surrounding the place flowed with the wind. The place itself wasn't huge, but it was big enough for everyone inside to move around freely and not feel cluster-phobic. There were tiny orange lights hanging from the canopies that covered the outdoor seating and plants in various shaped vases at the bottom of each support beam. The building was irregularly shaped, too. The front has a semi-circle sign that red ' _the dutch pancake house_.'

"Hello!" The hostess at the front podium welcomed as they walked under the canopy.

"Hey reservation under Barry Allen," Barry said to the lady.

The hostess scanned the sheet in front of her and nodded when she found Barry's name, gathering a few menus after counting how many guests were in standing before her because Barry didn't specify.

"You made reservations?" Grace asked.

"Of course I did, why was I not supposed to?"

"You didn't have to, but that shows a sign of organization, good job Barry!" Caroline patted him on the back as they heard the hostess laugh along.

"Your table is just in here, follow me."

The inside was just as cute and similar to the outside. The walls were the same color of brownish beige as the outside and there were little potted plants here and there. The hostess placed their menus down on the largest table in the place and told them that the waitress would be coming around shortly.

Before they sat, they looked around, taking everything in. The place wasn't too crowded inside either, so that mean't that they would get faster and more efficient service.

The table they were sitting at was circular and had another potted plant in the center with vibrant colored flowers spewing out from it.

There were eight chairs placed delicately around and they all took their seats. Caroline sat next to Klaus who was sitting next to Leo. Grace sat on the other side of Leo followed by Mon el, Kara, Rebekah, Stefan and Barry before it wrapped back to Caroline.

"Wow that looks amazing," Barry drooled as he received a smile from the passing waiter. The pancake platters looked divine and very complex. The aromas of the various breakfast foods filled the room.

"Barry you're like a dog," Kara chuckled, reviving a look from Leo and Klaus. "Well I know you two are but…. You know what I mean shut up."

The groups attention, except for Kara who was gazing at her ring that was placed on her finger, turned to the waitress that stood in between Caroline and Barry. "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You seriously cant stop staring at your ring!" Caroline finally said after watching her gaze at it for at lease twenty minutes now. Their drinks had came a few minutes ago and everyone had ordered their food.

"I'm sorry its just too beautiful."

Mon el leaned near her ear and whispered something that only she could hear and made her giggle and blush roses. _No where near as beautiful as you._

"I picked it out myself," Mon el bragged.

"You did good dude," Barry looked at the ring closely or the first time.

"I love this," Rebekah said nonchalantly. Everyone turned their attention to her.

"What?" Barry asked.

"This," She waved her hands around the table. "I'm not used to being in big groups like this, its fun to have so many little conversations like this happening at once."

"You've been around for a millennium, Rebekah. Surely you've had friend groups," Grace said as she sipped her orange juice.

"Sure I have, but I never actually liked them."

"I think thats the nicest thing you have ever said, sister," Klaus chuckled. Caroline turned to look at him. She hadn't been avoiding him, she tried that and failed horribly earlier, she just hadn't been giddy and staring at him constantly. She finally now got the chance to look at his demeanor. He was wearing a simple, thin gray long sleeved shirt with black pants and his hair was slightly messy which she liked.

"Okay sorry to interrupt but why are you dressed like it's winter?" Caroline acknowledged.

Klaus looked at himself and just shrugged as he slouched back into the chair with his hands folded in his lap, "It was the first thing in my bag."

"I want food!" Kara cried.

"Me too!" Barry added, slightly pounding the table.

"Okay now my head is rushing from all of this conversation change," Stefan rubbed his head.

"Okay so it started with food, moved to Rebekah's nice comment, to Klaus's clothes and now back to food… seriously guys?" Leo sighed.

"Well you two are awfully quiet back there," Klaus grinned at Leo and Grace. "Anything you would like to contribute?" He sat up in his chair and rested his elbows on the table with his face in his hands.

"I'm cold," Grace muttered. "What? The air is like blasting in here."

"Why is temperature such a big topic recently?" Barry wondered. "I can literally just run in there and speed up the food making process."

"But Barry then we will all vomit," Kara pouted.

"Why?"

"Because you can't cook!"

Barry pretended to be offended, well half offended. "That is so not true! Back me up guys!"

"I've never eaten anything you've cooked so I trust Caroline and Grace's judgements," Leo said.

"I agree," Klaus jumped in.

"He's horrible," Caroline flat out admitted.

"Awful, we order take out whenever he comes over," Grace added. "Or after he makes something and leaves."

"Okay fine I agree with all of you," Barry sighed with a laugh.

"Oh my god our food!" Kara exclaimed as she jumped up. Two waiters came out with two trays each, steam floating above each plate. They had all gotten pancakes with different sides. Caroline and Grace both got the fresh blueberry pancakes with powdered sugar and a scoop of vanilla ice cream on the top. Klaus and Leo both got the "full moon pancakes", which was not surprising but it was surprising that it was on the menu. It was round pancakes with powdered sugar to make it look like a moon, fresh fruit surrounding the plate topped with eggs and bacon. Kara and Mon el got the "dutch pancake platter" to share, luckily it was grand enough for both of them. Rebekah and Stefan got the same thing as they did, but so did Barry because he was "really hungry".

They finished up their breakfast, paid, and headed back to the cabana.

"I don't want to leave this place," Kara said as she ran her hand over a freshly made bed.

"There were a lot of memories here for just one night," Caroline sighed, thinking back to the wolves, the moon, the engagement, the _confession,_ the _kiss(es)…_

 _"_ I got freaking engaged here," Kara chuckled.

"Maybe we'll get married here," Mon el suggested jokingly.

"Seriously?"

"I was kidding, Kara."

"No, I love that idea!"

"I thought you would've liked a big fancy wedding like all girls dream of," Barry said.

"Like me! I had my wedding planned out since I was ten," Caroline interjected.

Klaus looked at her from their bed, he was sitting on the edge. "You do?"

"Of course I do, I'm a control freak."

"Well I did have a plan, but I didn't expect the tables to turn like this. I kinda did want a beach wedding, wind in our hair, sand below our feet. It would be cute," Kara fantasized. "Caroline, Grace, Rebekah you are all helping me plan, just so you know."

"I would be honored to help you," Rebekah said as she ran to give Kara a hug. "Just remember to call, okay?"

"Of course."

"We have to go guys, her shift starts in an hour and we need to get back to the house and pack for our next trip," Stefan told the group as they all gathered in the center of the cabana.

"No! I don't want you guys to leave!" Caroline pouted as she hugged Rebekah and then went over to Stefan.

"We'll see you guys again, promise. The wedding is coming up soon too, don't forget," Rebekah reminded them.

"Oh right!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Just give me a call if you guys need anything, like a wedding planner or just someone else to talk too," Rebekah told the girls before she turned to her brother. "Nik can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course sister," Klaus smiled, trying to his sadness of his sisters goodbye.

Rebekah grabbed his hand and led him to the back of the rectangular cabin, away form the rest.

" _Guys don't listen in,_ " Klaus heard Caroline whisper to the rest. " _Just give them a minute alone."_

"Do right by her Nik," Rebekah blurted.

He looked at her, shocked by her question. "Rebekah what are you talking about?"

"This morning, I was awake."

Klaus stiffened. "How much did you see?"

"She was already awake when I woke, you were still a wolf."

Klaus sighed. "No one was supposed to see that."

"I know, but I'm your sister, you know you can trust me."

"I'm going to miss you, Bekah."

"I'm going to miss you too Nik," Rebekah teared as she bought her bother into a big hug. "Remember to call okay?"

"Of course, we will all keep in touch."

"Don't let her go either, Nik. You guys are in love, I see the way she looks at you and I see the way you look at her. You're meant to be, don't fight it."

"We're together, Bekah," Klaus admitted.

She looked at him, a big grin blooming on her face. "Seriously?!"

"Yes, we discussed it this morning before we left."

"Aw Nik! Im so happy for you!" She hugged him again. "Was that why you took forever to get back to the cabana so we could leave?"

"Yup, we set things straight."

"Are you okay, though? I mean I know you and I know that…"

"Rebekah, love, I'm alright. It will take some getting used to, having someone else I could lose in my life, but I will protect her and I will do it with all of my strength for as long as we both live."

"I know you will," Rebekah smiled. "I love you Nik, till next time."

"I love you too sister, till next time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bye cabana!" Kara sighed as they stepped up onto the boardwalk. Rebekah and Stefan left less than a half hour before.

"We do have pictures Kara," Mon el reminded her as they set the bags in the trunk of the car.

"I know, but it's not the same."

The trunk slowly shut as they all gathered into the car.

"Klaus, will you miss her?" Leo asked him.

"Of course I will, she's my sister," Klaus answered as Leo started to pull out of the parking spot.

"A lot of things happened in the past day," Barry sighed.

"It's a day we'll never forget," Grace said.

After minutes of silence the group finally arrived back at the house.

"I'm actually glad to be back, I love this house," Caroline stretched. She loved long car rides, but being crammed in the middle of Grace and Barry, she didn't enjoy that too much.

"I want to sleep in my bed again," Barry said.

"Random but alright," Kara squinted.

"No the last time I slept in it it was so comfortable."

"Now that I think about it, me too," Caroline said as she glanced at Klaus who made instant eye contact with her as he emerged from the passenger side.

It was currently noon and it was hot, sticky and muggy out.

"Do we have instant plans?" Barry asked, hoping they could hold off for an hour or two.

"No, I planned on leaving around two for the hike and be back to the beach by 3:30 for scuba diving and that stuff," Caroline told him.

"I'm going to take a nap," Barry said as he walked up the stairs of the house.

"You know, thats not a bad idea," Kara agreed.

"How bout this…" Grace started. "Everyone set alarms for 1:30 and we'll get ready to leave then? This will be free time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN:**

 **next time: free time; mini dates**


End file.
